Sudden Changes
by Taintless
Summary: Hogwarts is attacked and Mudbloods are now used as slaves. Draco Malfoy meets up with his own favorite mudblood Hermione Granger. And suddenly everything begins to change. A tale of obsession, danger, lust, prejudice, survival, hate and love. New End Added - years later!
1. Default Chapter

****

Intro

She didn't know how much longer she could run like this. 

It was killing her. She wasn't athletic and she was running fast, too fast. She'd never ran this fast before but then again, she had never been in this position before. 

She had never ran for her life before.

Panting for breath, she couldn't stop. But her legs were killing her and not enough oxygen was being inhaled.

She was in the forbidden forest, stumbling on roots and stumps, trying to keep her speed.

Because if she stopped, she was dead.

Brains, she realised, weren't getting her anywhere. All those spells she knew were useless. 

She was helpless. She had dropped her wand sometime back. 

She continued running. She'd ran for so long. 

Her heart was pounding and she could hear the footsteps behind her.

Right behind her.

Oh God, I'm caught.

Hermione Granger fell to her knees, exhausted. Looking up she saw the death eater approaching. He was wearing a dark robe which hooded his face but Hermione knew he was grinning dangerously. Triumph was flaring in his eyes.

He had won and Hermione had lost.

She fell onto her back and tried to push herself away from him. Her eyes were full of tears and she was making a terrified gasping sound. 

There was no way she could escape. He was going to kill her.

I'm so scared, she thought, Oh God. I wish Harry was here. Harry would protect her or Ron. Or anybody.

For Merlin's sake she even wished Neville was here just so she wouldn't be alone. 

But Harry wasn't there.

Because Harry wasn't a Mudblood.

Hermione looked up at the death eater angrily. After they had attacked Hogwarts, they had tried to capture every Muggleborn.

And they had. They'd killed a couple too. Hermione had watched Colin die, squirming on the ground. 

She didn't want to go the same way.

The death eater was leaning over her now.

With one last burst of strength, Hermione kicked out, aiming from his jaw. 

Her foot made contact and the death eater fell back. But he returned in a minute and let out a laugh.

Oh great, I've just pissed him off more.

"I know exactly what to do with you," The death eater said in a voice that sent chills down her back.

Her eyes widened with what he said after that. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that. 

His amusement at her fear was evident in his voice as he said, "You're going to the Malfoy Manor."

832787287487487348748


	2. We meet again

Draco Malfoy drawled, "Father, I think this is a brilliant idea. After all, we all know how annoying house elves are."

"Yes. And the mudbloods make good slaves too. They are such good replacements," Lucius said in the same tone as his son. "And they are nicer to look at too. House elves are so," he paused, considering, then continued. "Short."

"And they're much more amusing to torture. House elves are always so eager to hurt themselves." Draco Malfoy continued, "Mudbloods make more mistakes as well. More punishments."

Both father and son laughed, sounding identical.

"Well, I have business to attend to," his father announched. He looked at the slaves one more time with a critical eye then turned back to his son and said, "Keep an eye on them. If any need punishment, you have my full permission to punish them in," his father stopped, and smiled, "Any way which you consider suitable."

His son smiled at this. In other words, his father was giving him permission to kill some of the mudbloods if he wanted to.

*

Draco Malfoy was walking through the kitchen. Mudbloods were working all around him. He hadn't seen anybody he wanted to 'punish' yet.

And then he froze suddenly.

A girl was working right in front of him. She was wearing pyjamas ends and a spaghetti string top. Her hair was tied up high on her head and she was wearing a look of pure misery. 

"Well, well, well," he said in his most patronising voice. "If it isn't my favourite Mudblood."

She turned and looked at him.

Yes, Draco thought. Granger.

Her eyes widened slightly then fell to the ground. He could actually feel her wondering what the hell to do.

She looked back up at him and said, "Hello Sir", in a polite voice.

Oh, this is too good. Draco smirked at her. "Sir? Not Malfoy? Not ferret?"

Her lips tugged slightly like she wanted to laugh. Instead she said, "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Hmm… I'm sure I'll think of something for you to do. Since you are my slave." He emphasised on the 'slave'.

She turned back to her work.

"Hey Granger," he said sharply. "I'm not finished talking to you yet."

She turned back with a face of polite indifference.

"What are you making?" he asked.

She glanced back to the big pot in front of her. "Stew."

"We surely don't have to eat that," Draco said, disgusted.

"No, sir, but we Muggleborns have to," she said in a flat tone. "It's dinner."

"Oh, and who said you slaves got fed?" 

"Your father, sir," she answered, trying to hide a smirk. "He wants us to work to our best ability."

"I suppose we don't want you to get all skinny and weak. But you look skinny enough now, Granger."

She did. He examined her briefly. She looked like a slave. He noticed she had a lot of bruises and scars as well. He smiled at this. Somebody had punished her already.

"There's not always food for us all, sir. I prefer it when the children get fed," she said as if reciting a poem. Her voice was very flat and nearly bored.

"When did you get captured? Last I heard, you'd ran for it," he asked. He was waiting for her to slip up. Make one mistake. Call him Malfoy, maybe, or answer back. 

"I got captured about a week ago. I'm not really sure what day it was," she mumbled. She was tired.

"Who hurt you?" he asked. 

"I didn't recognise him," she answered.

"Why did they hurt you?" 

"I'm very busy, sir," she gestured towards the pot. "If you could excuse me?"

"You're not excused," Draco said with a sneer. That's it, he thought. I'll stall her and then that'll burn and then I can punish her. 

"They hurt me," she said. "Because I was disrespectful."

"How were you disrespectful?"

"I said something which wasn't tolerable."

"What did you say, Granger?" 

He knew already.

She looked down and when she looked up she was wearing a smile. She bit her lip, looked him right in the eye and said pleasantly, "I called you a bouncing ferret."

He smirked. "Well, as a slave, you had no right to say that."

She leaned back, looking like the old know-it-all Granger that he loved to loathe. "So, I guess you have to punish me," she said.

*

Hermione had tried. She had tried so hard. She had called him sir. She had been polite and then he kept talking and the annoyance kept bubbling inside her stomach, accompanied by hunger and exhaustion. She didn't even care now that he was going to punish her. 

She didn't give a damn.

She didn't give a damn about much lately. Even if Malfoy killed her, she wouldn't care. Because if this is all her life was going to consist of, being a slave to the Malfoys, then she was better off dead.

She really didn't want Malfoy to have the satisfaction of killing her though.

If only I had my wand, Hermione thought bitterly. In a duel, she probably would have won against him. 

She was also totally wear of her lack of clothes at the moment too. She had been woken up in the middle of the night and hadn't really considered putting on her jeans at the time. 

Malfoy sneering at her didn't make her feel very comfortable. 

She wondered if he'd curse her, or beat her up, or what. The last punishment had consisted of getting slapped around a bit but most of her bruises were actually from falling in the forest when she had been trying to escape the death eater a week ago.

She realised that other slaves were looking at them too. Many of the younger slaves had got quite attached to Hermione in the last week as she usually gave up her meal to them if they were going hungry. She had comforted them as well because they were so terrified. 

And then when she had got 'punished' previously, she was considered brave by them. 

Hermione didn't know if they would take her getting killed very well. They really needed someone to take care of them. 

God, what are they going to do on their own in this place?

She looked briefly at Malfoy. He looked the exact same as always. He was always so cold and cruel. He could watch everybody in this room die and he wanted even flinch. Just because they were _mudbloods_. 

She cringed inwardly as she thought of herself as a mudblood. Stupid word that Malfoy had got in her head.

She didn't feel particularly afraid either.

She met Malfoy's cold glare with one of her own. 

*

All the curses he knew ran through his head. He'd waited a long time to get revenge on Granger. He just wished Potter and Weasley were there to watch.

"Where are Potter and Weasley anyway?" he asked in a sneer.

She frowned, "I don't know." Then her frown lifted into nasty smile, practically a mirror of his own. "After all, I _am_ a slave. I don't hear that much about the outside world. But at least, you're here, Malfoy." She laughed bitterly. Like he was the one thing that could have made her situation worse.

He slammed her back into the table. She let out a squeak as pain shot up through her. "What happened to calling me 'sir', slave?"

"Guess my respect went the same way my freedom did," she barked back.

He laughed, curses still running through his head. The question was, would he kill her or let her last a bit longer?

Yes, this was perfect. Granger would be the first person he ever killed. It'd be a turning point in his life, where he'd become the best death eater around and wouldn't take the shit she gave him.

Actually, he'd have liked to have her around, for when he was more than just a rich snob. He'd have liked to see her really afraid, maybe begging for her life. Because even if he killed her now, she wouldn't beg. He knew by the look in Granger's eyes. 

She was a brave mudblood. The very worst kind of mudblood there was. But they're nearly extinct now, he thought with a Malfoy smirk. 

Granger was so proud of herself, so happy with herself, looking at him like he was dirt. When all she was, was a filthy muggle.

"I wonder how long it'd take for you to break, slave," He kicked her in the stomach for good measure. She gasped at his sudden movement and her sudden pain. "For you to beg at my feet."

"You'll never see it, sir." She spat her words at him angrily. "Now, if you're going to punish me, can you do it somewhere else? Everyone's looking at us."

Malfoy turned, casting a disgusted look at the slaves. "Maybe they'll learn a lesson. After all, that's what you do, isn't it Granger? Learn stuff and teach it to others. That's all you did in Hogwarts. Don't you want to teach your fellow slaves?"

"They already _know_, Malfoy. Anyway, look, everything's in our way. If you want my death to last, I'll have to try run and all that. You might as well make your first kill good," she said reasonably.

"Fine," he said calmly. He didn't ask how she knew it was his first kill. She was so annoyingly smart, even now. "Take this." It was a watch. An old one, too unworthy for him. "When it's seven, go to the door of the kitchen and wait there. The picture there won't let you out, so don't bother trying."

With that, he walked out, black cloak swishing behind him. 

*

Hermione looked at the watch. It was six o'clock. She grimaced. In an hour, she died.

She gave out the slightly burnt stew around to the salves. Like usual there wasn't enough for everybody. Some of the older slaves gave up their food to the younger ones. Hermione, though only 16, gave hers up, not minding since in an hour she was dead anyway.

The younger slave who now was eating her stew, looked up at Hermione and said worriedly, "He's going to kill you, isn't he?" She was probably a first year at Hogwarts. She had a kind elfin face, long blonde hair that consisted of strong curls and a kind of lurking knowledge in her china blue eyes. But then again, maybe Hermione was just seeing things. 

Hermione gave her a gentle smile. "Probably," she said truthfully.

"But who is he?"

"His name's Draco Malfoy. His father owns this place. Now, listen to me!" Attention, from many, was turned to her. "Don't mess with Draco Malfoy, okay? I know you saw me being, um, cheeky to him. But I know him, and he was going to kill me anyway. You have a chance. Just don't piss him off. Oh yeah, and you have to call everyone "sir". Got that?"

They all gave curt nods.

"Hermione," a malign voice said. She turned and saw Justin Finch there, looking at her sadly. 

She jumped into his arms to give a hug. She hadn't even known him that well in Hogwarts but it was so nice to see a familiar face, apart from Malfoy's, of course.

"I'm sorry you got to get, um, 'punished' so soon." Justin said gently. "You going to be okay?"

She smiled knowingly. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, now, let's get back to work, people!" Justin said, clapping his hands together. "We don't want him to see us not working. He should be here in," he glanced at the watch strapped to Hermione's slender wrist, "Five minutes, so get a move on."

Five minutes.

Then I die.

*

Draco Malfoy was feeling very smug with himself. Wearing dark robes, and a killer smile, he leaned against the wall and waited for Granger to come.

She was there, at exactly seven. Her brown eyes looked him up and down with obvious dislike.

He grinned at her. "How's it going, Granger?"

She didn't answer. Slowly she looked away then looked back, "I'm ready."

"This way," He gestured to a stairs. He pointed his wand at her. "Don't try anything."

He lead her up a stairs and into a room. There was nothing in it, except a chair which Malfoy sat himself down in. She stood in front of him awkwardly.

He held his wand out lazily.

"Crucio," he said.

He wasn't ready for what happened next.

Granger didn't just fall down and shake, like he had thought. She let out a terrible scream, then fell and started jerking around horribly. It was obvious she was in terrible anguish.

He stopped it quickly, blinking. That had surprised him. It didn't make him feel very good either.

It's because I know her, he thought. 

She slowly got in from the ground. She was frowning and tears were in her eyes.

"So, Granger," he said, but his voice shook slightly, "how did that feel?"

She didn't notice the small tremor in his voice. 

"Are you really going to hold this school grudge against me? Can't we just ignore each other and pretend we didn't know each other?"

He smirked, "I don't think so."

"Listen, I'm sorry about all that stuff in Hogwarts!" She didn't sound like she meant it. Her voice was quick and quite breathless. 

"Excuse me," he said, mocking her. "Did Hermione Granger just apologise to me? Draco Malfoy? The ferret?" He titled his head and raised one eyebrow.

"How can you hate someone so much just because they're Muggleborn?" She cried.

Malfoy smirked. Granger was getting herself annoyed. He could see the frustration radiating from her. "I don't hate you because you're a mudblood, Granger. I hate you because you're you. Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor prefect. The annoying Smart ass. The only person that could actually get better grades than me. You and Potter and Weasley. The Magnificent Trio. The heroes."

"Well, I'm not like that anymore," she said, her voice wilting. "I don't get good grades anymore. I don't even go to school anymore. I don't hang around with Harry or Ron anymore. I'm not in Gryffindor anymore. So, what can you still hold against me still?"

He smirked, but realised she had a point. _Why did he hate her so much?_

He suddenly didn't want her there. He wanted to be on his own. "Come on, Granger," he ordered, "You better get back to work."

He led her back to the kitchen in silence. She didn't say anything. When he left her at the kitchen, she stared at him. Her eyebrows were drawn together in a thoughtful calculating expression. Then she shrugged, walked off and began working again.

He looked around briefly at the slaves then left. 

He was tired and needed sleep. 

*

Hermione Granger was walking in a daze. Would anybody just explain to her what had just happened because she sure as hell didn't have a clue?

Malfoy had just stopped. Hermione guessed it was his first time using that curse, because why else would he just stop? 

Hermione was just glad to be alive. The pain that had shook through her had been unbelievable. She now knew what Harry had suffered when he had met with Voldemort. 

She sighed and waved back at the excited first years as they waved at her wildly, obviously glad she was alive.

She smiled briefly at Justin. His eyes showed surprise when he returned the smile.

Then she continued to work.

* 

Draco sat at the table with the rest of his family. His father was talking about work or Voldemort to his mother in a hushed voice and Draco felt strangely isolated from them. 

Mudblood slaves were serving him meals. He had to say, the standard of food was very good. Apparently, mudbloods were quite useful. They did make good slaves.

He glanced at every face of the Mudblood slaves.

__

Why the hell am I looking for Granger?

Who cares if she's here or not?

He stopped his idiotic search and ate his food in silence.

"Draco," his father's cold voice interrupted his meal.

"Yes, father?"

"Have you been keeping an eye on the slaves?"

"Yes, father."

"Are they working accordingly?"

"Very well, father," he said. "Your idea was just genius."

"I had to dispose of one today," His father said suddenly. "Disrespectful. It's just atrocious when mudbloods think they are purebloods. Purely abominable."

Draco smiled at his father. But it was a forced smile.

Disrespectful?

Granger?


	3. Falling for you

Draco Malfoy had a scowl on his face.

What was he doing down here? Again?

He was looking for Granger. He didn't know why but the slaves quarters had been calling to him all day and pulling him there like a magnetic force.

So here he was, looking at each of the slaves individually. 

She isn't here, he thought feeling no emotions at all. He felt sort of empty. She was disrespectful to father and he killed her. 

"You," Draco looked at a male slave who looked vaguely familiar. "You were in Hogwarts." 

"Yes, sir." He answered. "Hufflepuff. My name's Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"I didn't ask for your name. I don't care. Where's Granger?" he said angrily.

The stupid Hufflepuff looked at him confused, "Who?"

"Granger!" He shouted. Was he deaf or stupid or both?

Everyone in the huge hall turned their attention to them after Draco's sudden outburst. Why were slaves so annoying? It was none of their business.

He scowled and caught hold of the scruff of the Hufflepuff's collar. "Where -?"

He got caught off as he heard a calm voice say, "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

Turning, he saw Granger, looking confused and faintly amused. He let the Hufflepuff go, though he wanted to kill him. He felt frustrated and angry though he didn't know why.

"Where were you?" he shouted at her.

"Working," she returned, her calmness was a sharp contrast to his mood. "It's generally what slaves do."

He looked at her. She was wearing different clothes now. Slaves clothes she'd obviously been forced to wear. She was covered in mud, so she had probably been working in the gardens. Her face was streaked with mud as well but he could see she was very bruised around her eyes. 

He didn't say anything and watched as her amusement faded away to just confusion.

He was terribly confused as well.

"Can I help you with anything?" she repeated.

He wanted to break something. Maybe the wall. Maybe her neck. Maybe that stupid Hufflepuff's thick skull. 

He didn't even know why he was so angry.

Slowly, she looked him up and down as well. Probably realising now he was so furious from his expression and stance, she swallowed and her expression changed from confusion to understanding and dread. "You want to punish me again," she said it flatly, not a question but a statement.

He shook his head and suddenly swept past her. He needed to get out of there. All those mudbloods looking at him was making him uncomfortable.

Inches from the exit, he shouted back, "If I ask for you," He paused. "Be there, Granger. I don't wait for anybody!"

Then he slammed the door and walk quickly to his room.

What was wrong with him?

Why the hell was he so angry?

He flopped on his bed and thought.

He had been worried about Granger. That was why he was so mad.

Oh god, I was worried about a Mudblood. And not just a mudblood but _that_ Mudblood!

And why was he worried about her? Why did he fell so damn worried that his father had killed her?

The truth hung in front of him and he thought the one thing he thought he'd never think.

__

Oh shit, I'm falling for bloody Granger!!!

*

"Um…" Justin said, "What just happened?"

Hermione shrugged, though the question was heavy on her mind at that moment. Every eye was on Hermione so she said loudly, "Malfoy's weird. I just try and keep out of his way."

Blushing slightly, as everyone remained quiet, she saw a pile of dishes and started cleaning.

Waiting impatiently for a few seconds, Hermione smiled as quiet whispers and work began again.

Justin approached her again, "Hermione, I know I don't know you very well, but you had really better watch yourself. Malfoy may not have been much of a threat back at Hogwarts but here, he has power over you. Muggleborns aren't really protected much anymore."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

"He has power over you. Apparently he doesn't like you a hell of a lot. He could kill you."

"Yeah," Hermione said, giving Justin her proper attention at last. "But he didn't kill me. That's what's confusing me."

She shrugged after a minute. "I'm just going to not let it bother me. I think I'll go Que. up for a shower. That should take a while."

*

Hermione looked at herself in a dish she had just washed. After removing the dark that had covered her like a blanket, she could clearly see the bruises which remained from her little encounter with Malfoy's father.

Flinching, she tried to push the memory away but it erupted like a stubborn volcano, and she relished in the pain it brought.

__

//FLASH BACK//

It had been going okay in the gardens and then Lucius came. He brought a cloud of darkness with him and Hermione couldn't push away her unprovoked fear that overcame her. She didn't know why she was scared but she was.

He came, wearing a Malfoy smirk. He wasn't very old and was quite a good looking man except for his expression and his obvious attitude.

He strolled along casually and commented on everyone's work with an extremely critical eye. Every slave just mumbled, "I'm sorry, sir," or "I will try better, sir."

__

Every slave, except one.

Hermione had just followed suit, although she had known it was wrong because her work was fine. But she wasn't stupid enough to annoy Malfoy's father. For he was only worse than his son. 

And then some stupid third year had mumbled, after receiving his insult, "I'd like to see if you could do any better."

__

Now, it was obviously a mumble but the third year from Hogwarts had mumbled it a tad bit louder than he had meant and Hermione had heard it, along with Malfoy's father.

__

And then Lucius had murmured the infamous curse that Hermione knew so well of, and the third year had dropped to the ground.

Hermione's head had been full of thoughts. Denial. Harry lived through the curse. This third year must have. 

She had ran to the third year and shook him.

And pissed off Malfoy's dad also.

"Get back to work, girl," he said in a dark voice.

And Hermione had ignored him.

The first slap to her face hadn't hurt that much but the second had really stung. As the hits had increased, the pain did also.

"Get back to work," Lucius said again after a matter of minutes that had seemed like an eternity to Hermione.

"Yes, sir," she said after a last glance at the dead third year. 

__

//END OF FLASHBACK///

Hermione had never thought that hits would hurt so much, or that the pain would last so long. But it did. It stung even now and it left horrible marks on her face.

Nobody had commented on them but most slaves were giving her furtive glances. She had heard them whispering earlier about how she had been punished a couple of times now, how 'troublesome' she was, and how they should keep away from her.

The first years all looked up to her though. She was getting a young fan club. But Hermione always warned them not to piss people off like she did. Then she always showed them why by letting them see her bruises and cuts and scars.

*

"Draco," His father said. He strolled through the garden and his son was able to keep up with him. Smiling proudly at his son who was now nearly his height, he gestured towards the slaves. "What do you see?"

"Mudbloods, father," Draco answered without hesitation.

"Do you consider them as humans? Do you consider them as wizards?"

Draco took a second to answer. "Not anymore, father."

"Why not?"

"Because they no longer possess wands," Draco answered.

"But, with wands, you consider then as wizards?"

Draco kept silent.

"Draco?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Well," Draco looked at his father, "They can do magic."

Seeing his father's expression darken, Draco suddenly said, "But they shouldn't be able to. And now they can't. They've been put in their rightful place. Which is all thanks to you, Father."

His father smiled.

Draco, making sure his father was convinced, leaned over to one of the slaves and barked, "What the bloody hell are you doing? Can't you work faster? I swear, you're slower than a damn snail."

"I'm glad we feel the same way about slaves, Draco. Because I was thinking about having a personal slave. I was wondering if you'd be interested in the idea."

"A personal slave?" Draco prompted.

"Yes. Just one mudblood. To clean your room, perhaps, or bring you a drink if you're thirsty. Like Slinky used to for you, before we removed the house elves."

Draco smiled as he remembered Slinky. He used to make her get him anything he wanted all the time. He used not let her sleep. 

"The problem with a personal slave is, of course, the fact that you may grow attached to it."

"I would like a personal slave," Draco said, "I miss Slinky terribly. What ever happened to her?"

"Oh, I sold off most of the house elves. What kind of a slave would you be interested in?"

Draco smiled. 

He already had one in mind.

"A pretty girl," he answered. 

"Yes. I like a slave that's nice to look at." his father agreed. Draco looked up to meet his father's dark eyes. 

I pity the girl that's your slave, Draco told his father silently. There was a reason Lucious wanted a pretty girl as a slave but Draco didn't pursue the thought. Whatever his father got up to, Draco didn't want to know. 

Sometimes, Draco did not admire his father.

"Oh, a girl that was smart would be useful too," Draco continued in a sleek voice. "To help me with my studies." Although Hogwarts had been attacked and closed, Draco was being home schooled. 

His father looked thoughtful, "A smart, pretty mudblood. Now, where would you find one of them?"

Draco grinned, "Oh, I'll keep an eye out."

He knew exactly where to get one.

__

Ready or not, Granger. Here I come.


	4. Disrespectful behavior

Hermione was wrecked. She hadn't got a bed tonight so was leaning against the wall in the main hall where most the slave work was done. There wasn't enough small beds for them all but Hermione had been lucky the last couple of nights and had got one. 

"Hey," Justin said, "You without a bed?"

"Yeah," she said. Then she looked up at Justin and said, "Today someone got killed in the garden. A third year."

"Oh," Justin said and then, "You saw it?"

"I even got a couple of marks off the murderer," she said quietly.

"Your face," he whispered, "I was going to ask you about that."

"Malfoy's dad," she said in a hushed voice. She didn't want anyone else to hear her. 

Justin shuffled his feet a bit. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Seems like all the Malfoys hate me now," she said with grim humour.

Justin nodded, totally serious.

There was a silence between them. Hermione gulped then said, "I'm not going to last here. Eventually Malfoy senior or Malfoy junior will kill me." 

It was so dark. Hermione could feel a tear drip down her cheek. There was no way Justin could of seen it but he had. "Hermione, please. Don't cry. You're going to be fine."

"I don't even know what's happened to Harry or Ron. Voldemort has probably killed them and I don't even know!" She paused, holding back tears and said, "And my parents might be dead. I heard, just before I got captured, that death eaters are attacking the Muggle world." 

"You just worry about yourself for now," Justin said gently. "Hermione, listen to me." She turned her face up to look at him. Her eyes were glittering in the darkness from her tears. "We are going to get out of here."

"But-"

"No. Listen. We are going to get out of here. We'll find out what happened to Ron and Harry and your parents. Then we'll join the battle to stop Voldemort. And we'll win."

"I'd like to believe that but-"

"No buts. We are going to do it. We are going to get out of here. We just got to wait for the right time. And you know how I know we are going to get out of here?"

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"Because you're a brilliant witch. If anyone can do it, you can."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Their faces were so close, their noses were touching. She could hear him breathing light and fast. She could hear the small beat of his heart, matching hers, but that could have been her imagination.

That second seemed to drag out blissfully.

Hermione felt like she could fly at that second. Her worries had disappeared, along with her fear. She was so aware of him. The world consisted of only the two of them at that moment.

She titled her face slightly to the right and brought her mouth up to meet the kiss. 

He lips met hers gently and-

"Now what do we have here?" A sneering voice said.

__

Malfoy.

Hermione and Justin broke apart quickly like guilty teenagers.

"So, Granger. Got yourself a Hufflepuff boyfriend, have you?" he laughed loudly. There was something twisted and _wrong_ about that laugh. "I suppose you are a mudblood so I can't be surprised. First Krum, then Weasley. Now Hufflepuff boy."

Hermione looked at him silently. If she just said nothing. Let him mock her. Let him tease her.

"So, haven't you got anything to say? Smart insult, maybe? Or just some screaming? Crying is good too," Malfoy said smugly.

She remained quiet.

"I demand that you say something back right this minute!" he stormed. He seemed in the same mood he was the last time she saw him. Furious for some unknown reason.

"I don't see how you can pass much judgement on my love life," she said shakily. "Look at pug faced Pansy. She isn't exactly model material."

"Even if I knew what a model was," Malfoy answered. "I wouldn't be insulted. You think I was with Parkinson?"

"That's so sad," Hermione said bitterly, "Trying to lie about it. What a new low."

"Of course, I am going to have to punish you," he said in a mock regretting voice. "Unprofessional conduct. Slaves don't have the rights to kiss. And then I was disrespectfully treated by Granger. And was the Hufflepuff planning to escape or was that just my ears?"

"Just your ears," Hermione mumbled. But he did have a lot of things to punish them with. 

"It was my fault," Justin said. Hermione looked over at him, startled. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione interrupted him. "It wasn't just your fault." She turned to Malfoy. "I account for my own actions." she told him forcefully. 

She took in the sight of Malfoy suddenly. He was leaning against a wall, one hand in his pocket, looking relaxed but slightly sullen. His eyes had a mad glint though. His shoulders looked slightly tense.

He was extremely good looking, Hermione admitted. She had never seen what the girls in her dorm had meant when they had giggled about him but now she understood.

The girls in her dorm. She wondered if they were still alive or giggling.

Or dead?

The thought of her old friends riveted her attention from Malfoy to Justin again. Justin wasn't the best looking boy, to be honest. But he was kind and sweet and the only person who would keep her sane in this mad place. His dark blue eyes were profound and knowledgeable and when he smiled, he showed her a row of small perfect sized pearly teeth.

"Look," Justin said, suddenly standing up to his full height, and staring beseechingly at Malfoy. "This was my fault. Hermione had nothing to do with it. She was just upset and I wanted to kiss her."

"So, you took advantage of her? When she was crying?" Malfoy said, also standing up to his full height.

Hermione choked. "Hardly!"

"Yes," Justin said. He glanced back at her then looked Malfoy straight in the eyes. "She was just upset and didn't mean the disrespect and the plan to escape was all mine."

"So, you are taking full responsibility? Granger had nothing to do with it at all."

"This is stupid! Justin!" Hermione said. "Look, Malfoy, I-"

Justin cut her off. "I accept full responsibility." 

Malfoy smiled. "How very brave of you." Then he took out his wand, pointed it right at Justin's chest and said in a strong voice, "Avada Kedavra."


	5. How could you do that?

Draco pointed out his wand and said the curse proudly. 

The Hufflepuff's body dropped to the ground after a couple of seconds. 

He smiled then turned to face Granger.

She wasn't looking at him though. Her eyes rested on the Hufflepuff and she seemed froze in mid air.

"NO!" She screamed eventually. Her voice echoed through the whole room and back to her. She looked completely shocked.

She scooted over to his body and began checking him. He could hear her whispering, "Justin! Come on. Wake up! Get up!"

"Hey," a voice called out. "What's going on?" The slaves seemed to be wondering why she had suddenly screamed.

A light clicked on at last. 

Slaves were making their way to the scene. 

"He's dead!" A woman screamed and her finger pointed at the Hufflepuff's body shakily.

"Shut up," Granger said protectively. "Justin's fine. He's just-"

Draco leaned back against the wall. "I think everyone should get back to bed now." he said lazily.

"Master Malfoy!" A couple of mudbloods gasped.

Things seemed to be clicking with them now as they looked from the dead guy to Malfoy's ghostly smile. 

"I believe I made an order," he said as they continued to stare at the dead body.

They hurried off. One slave tried to grab Granger to bring into the bedrooms.

"Leave Granger," he commanded.

The young slave, probably a 1st year cast Granger a terrified glance.

"Go!" Granger shouted at her.

The young girl's face creased in determination. "Hermione," She shouted back. "Get up now!"

Granger pushed her away angrily. "Get away from me! Now, go to your safe little bed, you stupid child before he kills you as well. Or I do!"

"Hermione," The girl said with watery eyes, "Be careful!" Then she backed off hastily at Granger's venom filled glare and ran off.

Then Granger lifted her eyes to meet his.

Draco smirked at her, taking the sight of her in. She was still standing by the body, and she was shaking. Her dark eyes were full of tears but her fists were clenched and she looked strong.

He pointed his wand at her, in case she tried anything risky. She seemed out of control.

"So, I guess it's just me and you alone." She said softly causing him to smile wider. 

*

Malfoy was just looking at her. It unnerved her. He was so cool, even now. He had just killed someone and it didn't seem to bother him at all.

She looked back to Justin again. He was just a dead body now. He wasn't Justin anymore, and to think that hurt more than Hermione could bare. 

She hadn't even known Justin that well but that didn't bother her now. Hermione had never seen anybody she had known dead before. 

He didn't look the same as he had previously. His eyes were flat and his skin was pale and lifeless. 

Harry was the only person that lived from that curse. 

__

Oh Harry, where are you now?

"Granger," Malfoy said. "I want to talk to you about something."

"You killed somebody! Somebody you went to Hogwarts with!" she burst out angrily.

Malfoy waved a hand at her impatiently. "No, no. I don't want to talk about that."

"What?" she shouted then repeated dimly, "You _don't_ want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Get over it, Granger. He's dead. Though I did think he pushed the whole _responsibility thing_, don't you think? Taking advantage of you because you were upset?" He laughed.

"What are you?" She whispered, eyes narrow. "Voldemort?"

"You think I'm like Voldemort? I'm delighted you think of me so highly."

Hermione's eyes filled of tears. She didn't want him to see her cry but she couldn't hold it in. "Malfoy, what happened to you? You used to be, er, bad. Irratiating. Now, you're?" She stopped and finished with a question.

"Evil," He pronounced the word with pride.

"Okay, you've made your point," Hermione said. "Now, are you going to kill me yet?"

Malfoy smiled. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

*

Draco watched as Granger looked both horrified and confused.

"Go ahead," She said and watched him.

He didn't give her much to watch. His face was emotionless. He wasn't feeling any emotion standing there. 

Draco knew that he was distinctly different from Granger. He knew by looking at her. The way she cared about the Hufflepuff but she didn't even really know him.

"You're going to work directly for me now," he said calmly. He wanted to see how she'd react.

He was disappointed. Her eyebrows only burrowed together, and she said, "What?"

"Like a personal slave," he said.

This set off more of a reaction. She went pale, looked at the Hufflepuff's body again, then put her head in her hands and began crying.

He waited for her to stop. He didn't offer her any comfort or insults. Gradually her sobs subsided.

"Why did you do this to Justin? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't care about the Hufflepuff! He's dead. I don't give a damn. I don't know him," Draco answered.

He thought about her second question. Why was he doing this to her?

She was looking at him, straight in the eyes. 

"But I do care about you, Granger." He answered. 

*

Don't you just hate it when that happens? Hermione thought. Your mind is suddenly on one thing, Justin's death and then everything changes. Hermione was looking now at Malfoy and seeing something alien, bizarre and totally unlike anything she had come across yet in her whole life.

He was crazy. He was just plain crazy.

"You're okay, Granger," he said with a half smile.

Maybe he shouldn't be telling me this after just killing my friend. 

"Well, you're not okay, Malfoy! Personal slave! Ha! You wish!" she shouted. She heard murmurs from the slaves even from their bedrooms. 

"Well," his eyes darken. "I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter."

Hermione took in a shaky breath. What was going on with Malfoy? He was acting different! He even looked different. His face looked like it had been chiselled in ice. 

"I'd rather die then be your slave," she said in a dangerously low voice.

She backed away, as he took out his wand and pointed right at her.

Oh Harry! She thought. Oh Harry, please help me!

__

Hey, why do I always cry out to Harry in this situations???

If Malfoy wasn't going to kill her, she'd have wondered about it.

Now, she didn't have time to think about. Real fear attacked her. Her knees felt weak. What was it like to die? To be murdered by a cold blooded snake like Malfoy? 

__

Avada Kedavra. The words sounded in her head. Those stupid words that had taken so many lives. 

How she wished for the one survivor. 

"Are you scared, Granger?" he hissed.

She kept her eyes on his wand. 

Any minute now, she would see the green light and then bang! She'd be dead. 

"I asked you, are you scared?" Malfoy demanded.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"I could kill you right now." he said, adjusting the wand even closer to her as if to prove his point. "Right now. And there's nothing you could do to stop me."

Hermione looked at him now, right in the eyes, "I know."

"Do you want me to?" 

She paused. Tough question, actually. She didn't want him to kill her. She didn't want to be his slave. She didn't want to be here. 

She wanted to be back at Hogwarts where Malfoy was nothing but a distant annoyance, not really a threat to the Golden Trio.

"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked in a louder voice.

"No," she replied softly.

"Then it's settled," he said but he didn't remove the wand. "Isn't it?"

"No," she said softly again. 

"Granger, I'm getting very sick of you!" he said, obviously irritated.

"Just leave me work down here," she said, "please." Hermione felt so tired and weak. The situation wasn't in her control. It was in Malfoy's.

He waved the wand at her and she heard the soft whisper, "Crucio," before the pain hit in.

He left her for what seemed like eternity of pain before he removed the curse.

"See, Granger. I've been practising on your dear mudblood friends. The first time you do a curse, it shocks you. But with practise, it's as easy to do as catch the golden snitch from Potter."

She looked up from the ground she had just fell on. Looking up at Malfoy, she knew he had changed. His eyes bore into hers, and she saw the cold grey eyes that would probably haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. 

She would remember this moment. Herself in dreadful pain, Justin dead on the ground beside her, and Malfoy standing above them as proud as a king.

It was at that moment Hermione decided that she'd get revenge for Justin's death and for all the other Muggleborns he had _'practised his curses on'_. 

She would have to be close to him more often though to get the perfect revenge. And she had the perfect opportunity.

"Okay," She said, and her voice portrayed a crystal clear calmness. "I'll be your personal slave or whatever."

Malfoy smiled, completely satisfied. 

Yes, she would remember this moment. Every time he was mean to her, or treated her bad, she'd look back on this moment and it would give her strength. She'd look back on it and laugh.

Because she'd get her revenge.

__

Malfoy will pay.


	6. Jealousy

Draco smiled to himself. Granger was tired, not really with it, but he had her trapped now. Swiftly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He could feel her shaking. He brought her into where the other slaves were sleeping and snapped on the light.

Not many slaves were asleep. They all looked at him with fear and hatred. More gave Granger a look of distrust. It was good she wouldn't be staying here for too long, he thought, for her own good. They didn't seem to like her every much.

He wasn't going to help the situation either.

"You," He said to a seventeen year old girl who was shooting Granger dirty looks. "Get up."

The seventeen year old jumped out of her bed, "Yes sir."

He pushed Granger down onto the bed. "Sleep," he ordered her. "I'll come back tomorrow."

She nodded then turned away from him and closed her eyes.

"You," he turned back to the seventeen year old who looked scared, "Sleep over there." He pointed to a corner.

Two red dots appeared on her cheeks but she still nodded, "Yes sir."

At least she has more respect than some slaves, he thought, glancing back to Granger for the last time before marching off.

But Draco was feeling very happy with himself.

*

"Hermione," A voice awoke her from her sleep, "Hermione!"

Hermione opened dark puffy eyes.

That damn first year was there again.

Hermione felt a vague confusion as she looked around. Shouldn't she be in Hogwarts? Then her mind really awoke and the memories of slavery washed over her. Including Justin's death.

"What time is it?" Hermione looked around at the empty bedroom. 

"You slept late," the first year said.

"I'm sorry, you might have told me before, but what's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Laura." she answered. "Now, please, tell me. What happened last night? What's Draco Malfoy playing at?"

"Please," Hermione said, "Just call him Malfoy."

"Why? Does he like being called that?"

Hermione smiled slightly because Laura was so naïve. "No."

"Oh." 

"The bouncing ferret suits him more," Hermione said, and found a flicker of enjoyment at the memory of Malfoy as a ferret.

"The bouncing ferret? I'm not even going to ask. So, you know Malfoy from a long way back?"

"I've been in the same school as him for five and a half years," Hermione answered. "But needless to say, we didn't like each other much."

"So that's why he's all with the personal slave thing?" Laura asked.

"I guess so."

"It couldn't be because he liked you in any way?" Laura prompted.

Hermione stopped and just looked at Laura, her eyebrows high.

"Look, I'm only a stupid fourth year, I know." Hermione was surprised at this. The girl looked very young for her age. "But I know one thing about boys. When they go to this much trouble to get your attention, they're smitten."

"Or else they just hate you and want to drag out your death," Hermione interrupted quickly.

"Hermione, Malfoy is dangerous. If he does have a crush on you, it could get dangerous. Lust, obsession, and jealously. It isn't a pretty picture."

"Listen to me," Hermione said, feeling annoyed. "I know Malfoy. He really hates me and I really hate him. For God's sake, he killed Justin."

"And what were you doing with Justin before that?" Laura asked in that same pleasant tone.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Could Malfoy have been jealous?"

"I," Hermione stuttered. "Well, I-I- Justin and I were kissing."

"You'd want to watch yourself," Laura said. "Anyway, I figure life is going to get pretty shit for you at the moment so I'm giving you this." Laura pushed something into Hermione's hands.

"It's lovely," Hermione said. It was a diary which was decorated in pick. Laura also handed her a pen.

"Write in it if you get a chance when Malfoy's asleep. It might just keep you sane."

"Thank you," Hermione said. 

The two girls smiled at each other then Hermione got up and had another shower. 

*

Hermione had been working in the gardens when two men had come and took her by the arms and pushed her back into the manor.

Hermione tried to struggle against them. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. The man on her right had injected something into her arm!

She screamed, suddenly very afraid. The injection was effecting her already. 

Everything was spinning. She dimly saw a worried face in her spinning vision which could have been Laura. 

Everything became unbearable. Everything was too bright and loud. Hermione suddenly felt herself give away and her body slumped into the two men's arms.

*

The two men had thrown Granger onto the bed, after injecting a mild poison into her. She'd be out for a while, Draco knew. 

He approached her, leaning over to get a proper look at her. It was the first time he had ever seen her asleep. 

She didn't look peaceful. He hated when people referred to people sleeping as peaceful. But it was a nice change. Her expression was utterly blank, not hateful or angry. 

He looked around her new bedroom. It'd do nicely. It was a girlie room, well, in his standards and there was a bathroom adjoined for her. It was near to his room as well, so it was convenient. 

Something was missing though. It didn't have a Granger touch on it.

An idea struck him and he smiled to himself. He strolled to his own room, merely a second's walk away, approached his library, scanned over his books, and picked out an unread book.

He returned to her room, noticing that she hadn't moved at all, and lay down the book on the table.

__

Hogwarts a history. 

Now, it looked like Granger's room. 

He lit up the fireplace with a wave of his wand and left her to rest. 

*

Harry was smiling at her. His scar was shining on his head and Hermione stared at it before asking, "Where am I?"

He laughed. 

"Harry?"

He kept laughing.

"Harry, I'm scared." 

She didn't know what of. But something she couldn't remember was scaring her. Harry was scaring her now, with his unnerving never ending laugh.

"Harry, what is going on?"

He leaned in and kissed her.

*

She was mumbling again. Draco tried to make sense of it but it was just an incoherent jumble.

"Harry!" she mumbled loudly.

Draco cursed under his breath. Why did he even care? Why did he feel jealous? So jealous that he wanted to rip Potter into pieces right that moment.

Why bother? He thought to himself suddenly. Draco relaxed. Potter wasn't here. Granger belonged to him. He had got rid of his only present threat, the Hufflepuff. 

Suddenly she jumped up. Draco, who had been leaning over her trying to hear mumbles, was very close.

She kissed him suddenly and he let himself be drawn into it, not asking any questions. 

She was brilliant. Draco let himself be carried off in a frenzy of passion. 

She sighed suddenly, dropping back onto the bed. Draco's face flamed as he realised she was still poisoned and had not been in her right mind at all.

She fell back into her deep slumber but not before he heard the whispered words escape her mouth, "I love you, Harry."

*

Draco stormed up and down his room. Harry potter… that stupid annoying Gryffindor who took everything away from him. How he hated Potter…

His hands were wrenching at his sides. He wouldn't use his wand to kill Potter. No, he'd kill him by pounding him into the ground, maybe burying him alive or letting him bleed to death in the dungeons.

God, he was jealous. He had always been jealous of Potter. How the Golden trio always saved the day, how Potter was always the hero. He hated when Potter was the youngest seeker in first year and how he always won against Draco in all the Quidditch matches.

He had always hated Potter but he had never wanted to kill him before. Until now.

All because of her. 

All because of Granger, the annoying Book worm that he loved to tease and make her cry. How he loved to call Mudblood. How he loved to laugh at her frizzy hair.

How he loved… her.

Draco couldn't help it. He knew now that he really had feelings for Granger. He knew it because everytime he saw her his heart beat quickly and he wanted to scope her up into his arms, and protect her from the world.

Why had she had to kiss him like that? 

He couldn't get the taste of her away. He couldn't push away any of his feelings right that moment. He felt like he was going to shatter.

And she loved Harry Potter.

He had known it before, as he had watched them, glaring at them. The way she watched him when he used to talk. The way she used to pretend she was reading but was instead sneaking glances at him. They way she listened to every word he said as if it was between life and death. 

The way she was always there for him when he needed her.

The way she worried about him. The way her eyes filled with tears at the end of fourth year. The way she'd do everything and anything to help her.

Yes, Granger loved Potter.

And Potter loved her.

Draco had always had a talent for reading people. Potter was so readable, so expressive. Draco had seen Potter's eyes, the way his pupils expanded just by the mention of her name. He had seen the way Potter had reacted when Granger had been attacked by the troll in first year, paralysed in second year, tied up under water through for the challenge in fourth year.

Potter, the royal hero, would do anything to save his precious mudblood.

Damn it, Draco kicked his bookcase and enjoyed the sound of it crashing on the ground before picking up on his rage again. 

He was so jealous. It was past the human capacity of jealousy. He had overcame that and had now reached a new level of jealous. Inhuman jealousy.

He stomped back into her room. She looked different now. The slaves had cleaned her up and put her in new fancy robes. Her hair was acting as a pillow for her head.

She was breathing deeply, not mumbling like before. That was good because if Draco heard her mumble 'Harry' again…

He didn't know why he cared so much. These feelings had just pounced on him and he wasn't sure how to react.

He wasn't repulsed by his feelings. He didn't care that she was a mudblood. It felt natural. He didn't want to push away his feelings any longer.

Okay, he shook his head. He wasn't convincing anybody. He was repulsed by his feelings and he wanted to push his feelings away he was just too weak. He couldn't.

Every second of the day his feelings grew sharper. They had increased rapidly when he had seen her with the Hufflepuff. 

*

A day passed. Draco occupied himself with a book and although sitting beside her bedside reading it would have attracted too much attention, he did check on her frequently.

He had just been looking at her, at about seven o'clock when she moved.

He, having thought the poison would last longer, was surprised.

Her face was shiny from sweat. Confusion showed in her dark eyes but she didn't seem angry or upset. 

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?" she asked calmly.

He laughed, and when she still looked at him confused, he said, "You're joking, right?"

"I hope you're not going to try talk me out of going to Hogwarts again. I told you no." she said flatly.

"What?"

She jumped out of bed suddenly, with a strong spring. Once her foot touched off the ground, she stumbled. Draco watched as she caved in on herself, crumbling to the floor.

He kneeled to face her.

"I don't feel very well," She said faintly and passed out.

Draco picked her up and threw her onto the bed. What was wrong with her? She felt hot and clammy when he touched her forehead.

Just then he saw the two men he had sent to get Granger. They were stupid but big just like Crabbe and Goyle. 

Their faces told Draco everything he needed to know but he let them say it anyway.

"We gave her the wrong poison." 

*

She was running. A death eater was after her. "Mudblood!" he screamed. 

She was tripping over herself trying to get away. Her wand was gone, and she knew there was no hope.

He had caught up with her now.

That was the exact moment Hermione knew she was going to die.

* 

Draco could feel the anger run threw his veins. The two men looked scared, and were keeping their heads down.

"You gave her the wrong poison? How, prey tell, did you do that?" His voice was laced with fury.

"It was right beside the sleeping poison and it's the same colour," one tried to defend himself.

Draco hissed, "And what will it do to her?"

"She'll feel whatever happens in her dreams. They will, literally, be real to her," one answered.

"It won't kill her," the other one said shortly as he saw Draco's face, "She will experience pain which she will be able to feel. She will hallucinate if she wakes up and will not be of good mind. It may only last two days or a week."

Draco whipped out his wand and said, "Crucio."

Both men fell and cried out pathetically. Draco was pondering whether to kill them or not when Granger left out a scream and a sharp cut appeared on her head. This put stop to his train of thought and he lifted the curse off the two men and didn't notice them meekly sneak out of the room.

He watched Granger with dark angry grey eyes as more cuts appeared.

*

Hermione tried to get up but fell down again as he hit her again. 

"Get away from me! Stop! Please!" 

Hermione didn't know what was happening except this death eater was using her as a punch bag.

She screamed as she felt pain wrap itself around her.

*

"Death eater…" she murmured. "Stop… please." 

It was strangely suiting that she'd be having a real nightmare about a death eater, Draco thought. She couldn't be having a nice dream. No, it had to be one where she was getting tortured.

Slaves were gathered around her, stopping her bleeding. 

It's good, Draco thought, that father is gone on his trip. If he'd have seen Granger, he'd have disposed of her. He didn't like people who weren't useful. Granger was anything but useful right now.

He couldn't protect her. Not from this poison. There was nothing to do but sit and watch her.

It was slowly driving him insane.

*

Hermione laughed as she watched Ron leap around. Why was he wearing a bunny costume?

"Good old Ron," Harry said, from beside her. 

"Why is he dressed up like a bunny?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore's voice answered her, "He wants to make you laugh. He wants to cheer you up."

"Well," Hermione giggled. "He did just that." She watched as Ron bunny hopped around with his butt wiggling in the air.

*

Draco frowned as Hermione let out a giggle. Her dreams seemed to change rapidly. The Slaves were healing her. Now her dream seemed to be good. She was giggling and smiling.

Was she dreaming about Potter?

He nearly preferred when she was getting tortured. At least he knew what was going on. Because whatever was happening in her dream, was actually happening to her. She was the real Hermione Granger in her dreams. So when she kissed Potter in her dreams, she was actually kissing Potter.

Well, not really Potter because he wasn't really there. But _she_ Hermione Granger, was there and she'd remember it when she woke up. She'd remember how it felt, and maybe want to do it for real…

Damn, Granger is driving me mad.

"Bunny…" she murmured.

Draco shrugged, confused about what he was feeling. He couldn't read his book at the moment. He needed something, something that reminded him about Granger. He needed to feel close to her.

Glancing again at the sleeping girl in front of him, he noticed Hogwarts a History, on the table beside her.

He picked it up and began to read, occasionally listening to her murmurs. 

*

Hermione walked down the hall of Hogwarts.

What was going on?

She saw Harry and ran to him but when he turned around, she realised it wasn't Harry at all but Malfoy.

*

"Malfoy!"

Draco lifted his head directly when he heard his name.

Granger was dreaming about him!

He quickly set down his book, which was actually quite interesting, and went to her side.

Her face was blank, revealing nothing.

He leaned in closer, noting how pretty she looked. Noting how he felt at that moment.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. Draco, who had been hovering over her, reeled back with surprise.

Her face showed confusion, and as her eyes set on Draco, distrust.

"Malfoy, you won't get away with this! Dumbledore will have your neck!" she said.

"Dumbledore?"

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle? What kind of a trick is this?" she demanded.

Draco, though glad to see her awake, was feeling utterly confused. Trick? Crabbe and Goyle?

He looked over at her with piercing eyes. She was pale and sick looking. She probably wasn't with it all yet.

"I want to get out of here now. Harry and Ron know where your common room is, you know. They've been here."

Draco felt his eyes narrow. When had Potter and Weasley been in his Hogwarts common room? What an insult!

"They're going to come and rescue me and beat you up," Granger told him.

Draco was furious. Okay, she thought they were in Hogwarts. She thought he was playing some kind of trick on her. Her last words enraged him. 

"Yes, well, where are Weasley and Potter now? When you need them? When you're my…" He was going to say 'slave' but she wouldn't understand so there wasn't really any point.

"They'll come," she said stubbornly. Suddenly her eyes became more dazed. Draco watched as she smiled dreamily and said, "I wish Nearly headless Nick was here," Before she fell back asleep.

Draco smiled to himself. She had odd dreams. The poison would be coming to an end soon and then she'd be back to normal.

*

She had been tortured twice more in her dreams. In one, she had started crying and had murmured something about a doll she loved, and she had started giggling madly and shouted 'ferret' loudly, causing Draco to slightly lose his temper at a Mudblood slave. 

Then, three days after the spell, she had opened dark eyes and looked at Draco.

"Well, what now?" he asked, expecting some strange reply, putting down his book but not before flicking down the page so he could return to the page at a later time. 

"What kind of a poison was that?" she asked.

"Oh, you're back," Draco said with a tone of distaste, trying not to smile to himself.

"Why did you poison me?"

"I can do whatever I want to you, slave. You do remember, don't you? You're my slave."

She nodded. "I remember…" her eyes flashed with anger, "_Everything_."

He smirked, "I suppose you're talking about the Hufflepuff. Good, you wouldn't want to forget a memory like that."

"You disgust me," she said forcefully.

"You've already been tortured in your dreams already. You wouldn't want to have to add a new experience to your memories now, would you?"

Draco could see her think carefully about her next words. Finally, she said, "No sir."

"Don't call me sir," he said. "There's no need. Call me Malfoy, if you want. Only call me sir around other people, like my father."

"Okay, Malfoy." 

"Actually," he said, "On second thoughts, call me Draco. That is my name."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay," She paused then said, "Draco."

He loved the way she said his name. Nobody ever called him Draco, except his parents. 

"I feel a bit shaky. Can I go to the bathroom, please?" she asked.

He noticed how cold and indifferent her voice was. He nodded 'yes' to her question and watched her stumble to the bathroom. 

She'd learn to like him more. After all, he was going to be the only person she had contact with for a very long time.


	7. Tears of venom

Hermione reached the bathroom, shut the door and collapsed onto the ground. She was tired and scared. That poison… she'd felt stuff. She'd felt that death eater…

Oh God… 

The pain was still there, though she wasn't sure it was the after - effects or her memory and her imagination playing tricks.

I don't feel well…

She scrabbled to the toilet and vomited. 

Her chest heaving, she felt tears drop down onto her cheeks. She cried for herself, she cried for Harry, who was probably in Voldemort's bass, getting tortured, she cried for Ron, who was probably all alone now if not died. 

She cried for Ginny, who was probably being laughed at by Voldemort because of her and Tom Riddle in second year. She cried for Neville who had probably got himself killed by now, or driven crazy like his parents.

She cried for the other slaves, who had to work all day and not get anything for it. 

She cried for her parents, knowing that they were in trouble. Damn, she cried for all the Muggles.

Those sweet, ignorant unknowing Muggles. Who didn't know of the danger that bestowed them.

She cried for the person Malfoy's dad had killed in the Garden.

She cried for the injustice of the world. She cried for her equal rights were gone.

She cried for Dumbledore's death and all of the deaths that had followed it.

And finally she cried for Justin. 

She spluttered there for quite a while. No more tears just gasped sobs. 

A slave came in. One of the Muggleborns. Hermione didn't stop crying. 

"Sir Draco Malfoy told me to attend to you," The Muggleborn, a girl a bit older than her, said.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand, "I'm fine."

The girl raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, "Whatever you say," but said nothing of the sort. 

Hermione stood up and shook herself. Then she splashed her face with cold water that felt like a slap to her face. 

Looking at herself in he mirror, Hermione realised two things. One: She looked awful. Her face was pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mad bush on her head. Two: Her eyes held a hard glint and she looked like an angry animal. 

"Could you go out and ask…" She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "Him, could I have a hot bath? Please."

The girl looked hesitant. Scared. Like she didn't want to say anything to Malfoy. Hermione briefly remembered the girl talking to Justin. She probably saw his death.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's okay. I'll ask."

Hermione poked her head out from the door to see if Malfoy was still there. He was lying on the bed, reading a book. 

He looked up at her and asked, "What were you crying about?" He didn't say it harshly just matter of factly. Like he had the right to know.

"Everything," she answered truthfully, "Can I have a bath?"

He nodded, then turned back to his book.

Hermione returned back to the bathroom, "What's your name?" She asked the other girl.

"Marie," She answered. "I was in seventh year at Hogwarts."

Hermione didn't remember her but perhaps she would after her head got cleared. 

"Well, Marie, you can go now. I'm fine."

"Could you do me a favour?" Marie said, "Could you walk out with me? Um… he really scares me."

Hermione shrugged and nodded.

Malfoy looked up as the two entered. Hermione ignored him now, and said to the girl, "Tell Laura and the others I said hi."

Marie's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, I forgot something in the bathroom." She turned back but when Hermione didn't follow her, Marie caught hold of her arm.

When the two were back in the bathroom, Marie handed her over the diary that Laura had previously given her. "When we changed you, we found this. Here."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you."

The two walked back out and Hermione walked to the door with Marie, saying goodbye. 

"She needed an escort to the door? Nice to know I'm feared," Malfoy said.

"Guess that's the reward when you kill someone," Hermione said before slamming the door shut on Malfoy's retort. Then she ran the bath, feeling the steam against her skin, and slipped into it and felt herself relax.

This was exactly what she needed. She needed to be alone and think everything over. She had to escape out of this place. She had to get revenge on Malfoy. 

A half an hour later, Hermione stepped out of the bath. She saw the diary and stared writing in it, in a messy scribble.

//DIARY ENTRY//

///_Here I am. In the Malfoy manor, with my only enemy, Malfoy, being my boss. It's great, isn't it? My life is so super. And all those damn spells and stuff I used to learn back in Hogwarts are useless. I don't even have my wand._

I feel so stupid.

I've never felt stupid before. Stupid. Like Crabbe or Goyle. I'm so utterly helpless and all that I want is for Ron or Harry to save me. That's all I want.

I want Harry to be here.

Harry, the boy who lived. God, where is he? He should be here! He saves everyone. He saved us in fifth year from the mass of death eaters. He saved us every year. Well, where the hell are you, Harry?

He had always figured stuff out.

With my help. 

Damn it, it's my job to work out the smart stuff. That's my part in the Golden Trio. 

Where are you, Harry?

Malfoy is going to kill me! Torture then brutally kill me! I'm crying now. I miss you so much! 

I don't even know why Malfoy is keeping me alive yet. It's kind of unnerving, like he knows you're not going to come rescue me.

Like nobody will.

But somebody will.

Right??? //

//END OF DIARY ENTRY//

Hermione slipped into the warm robe that Marie had given her. It was a bit big but wrapped her in comfort.

She slipped the diary into her pocket.

Stepping out, Hermione was surprised to find Malfoy still lying on her bed, head buried in the book. Hermione noticed it was Hogwarts, a history.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

He glanced up, put down the corner of his book, and glanced back at her again. Finally he said, "Coming to collect my slave, of course," he added an irritating smirk.

"Can't we just call it a night? I'm tired. After all I was living out my dreams. I didn't actually get any sleep."

Malfoy smirked, "No, I'm not tired. Anyway, you seemed to enjoy your dreams. All about _Potter_."

*

Draco watched as Granger blushed. She looked so cute standing there, with a swirl of red across her cheekbones, like an artist had just added the finishing touch to her portrait.

She looked lovely with her wet hair draped across her neck, already drying into curls. Granger wasn't beautiful but she was pretty and Draco felt himself reacting to her.

Her brown eyes were so big and expressive. 

Right then, she seemed like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He wondered if Potter saw the same thing Draco did when he looked at her.

Damn it, Potter. I hate him.

"Leave Harry out of this!" Granger snapped.

"Why should I? Why would I take an order from a slave? A _Mudblood_," he lingered on the word Mudblood and saw another swirl of red reach her face, this time because of anger.

"I'm better than you will ever be." Granger said. She used the tone she used when she was explaining something. Posh and know-it-all. "You're below me," she continued. 

He smirked, though anger reigned inside of him. Slowly, purposefully dragging out his movements, he took his wand out of his pocket and held it out to face her.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" Draco said, "Crucio." 

She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. 

He stood over her, grinning. Leaving the curse much longer than before, he said, "I think you're below me now, Granger." He was towering over her.

He let the curse off eventually. She stayed on the ground, shaking. Tears filled her eyes but she did not cry. Instead, she met his eyes directly and said, "You're below Harry and you know it."

He hit her. In one fluid movement, he bent down to her level and punched her in the face. All smirks of amusement were gone.

She fell back as the force of the punch flew through her. 

"Damn you, Malfoy," she said in a low dangerous murmur, "Damn you to hell."

He looked at her face, now highlighted with hate.

Damn, she really did hate him.

He could have any girl he wanted. Any girl would fall to his feet. Yet the one girl he really felt for, hated him. And that one girl was a Mudblood. A slave.

Without saying anything, Draco stormed out and left her. 

He fell into his own bed, and sighed. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

*

Hermione watched as he left then opened up the diary and began to write.

//DIARY ENTRY//

//_ I hate this. I hate my life right now. I've never felt so alone and sad as I do right now. I don't even feel angry at Malfoy. I just feel disgusted. _

I'm crying again. How many times can I cry? I don't know how to react to anything anymore. I wish I was strong. Harry's strong. Ron is strong. Dumbledore was strong. But Dumbledore is dead.

I'm only a kid. Well, I'm not. I'm sixteen. But I feel like a child. I need my parents. I need somebody here, to talk to. To take care of me.

Because I am not doing a good job of it myself. Not at all.

I am so afraid. I don't want to die. God, I don't even want to live. Not here.

Not here on my own.

Malfoy is acting so weird. He seems to be losing it. He's never been so out of control before. I looked into his silver eyes and I saw the eyes of a crazy man.

My world has just crashed from around me. Everything used to be so safe. Well, not safe. Every year, something bad happened but I always knew us good guys would win. I always knew Harry and Ron would keep me safe. 

But they're not here.

A thought just hit me. How am I going to get revenge on Malfoy? 

Am I going to kill him?

No.

But he did kill Justin.

It's weird, I don't even think about Justin that much anymore. I just can't. I think I'm slowly driving myself mad.

I think Malfoy is driving me mad. 

I think I should just get out of here. But How?

//END OF DIARY ENTRY//


	8. Daddy dear

Draco got out of bed and jumped into his shower. He wasn't in a good mood at all. He fixed his hair and made his bed out of routine while his mind wandered elsewhere.

Granger. Stupid, irksome mudblood Granger. 

Granger. The girl who stole his heart.

He had never felt so angry and upset.

Yet, he knew, when he saw her, was the happiest he would ever feel in his life.

*

Hermione knew, as she stepped into the slaves quarters that something was happening. Spotting Laura, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Everyone is waiting for the new arrivals," Laura replied.

"New arrivals?"

"The death eaters are searching Hogwarts all the time for the Muggleborns they might have missed and well, Harry Potter."

"So, there's going to be a couple of new slaves? I wonder if I know anyone," Hermione joined in on the work, waiting nervously for the new arrivals.

A couple of minutes dragged on, and then the door burst open. Lucius Malfoy strode in, holding an alarmingly chubby boy by the gruff of his robes. Lucius was wearing a usual sneer but anger and amusement flared in his cold grey eyes.

"Now, Longbottom, you are where you belong. A useless slave. That'll teach you for trying to play hero with Harry Potter last year, won't it?"

"Neville!" Hermione cried. He was terribly cut up. 

Looking at her through a swollen eye, Neville said weakly, "Hermione?"

Lucius threw Neville on the floor and glared at Hermione, "Hermione? Where have I heard that name before. Why, who else? The girl who beat my son in his grades and who accompanied Harry Potter in his many adventures. Miss Granger, is it not?"

"It is," she said defiantly. 

"Does Draco know you are here?" Apparently, Lucius was very happy about this arrangement.

"He does."

"You know, I have been looking for a pretty girl to fit my requirements for a personal slave. From what Draco has told me you have extremely good grades and are a hard worker. Also, I have a," he paused, smirked and continued, "A colourful history with you, Miss Granger, which should make your company more interesting."

Oh God! Oh God! He is going to torture me and kill me.

For once, Malfoy junior doesn't seem so bad.

Hermione stood in front of Lucius, pale and shaking.

In a weak voice, she said, "I am already Draco's personal slave."

"Oh, I might have guessed," Lucius said calmly, "Yet I admit myself disappointed. Yet, perhaps when Draco is out playing Quidditch, we can -"

"Father," Draco Malfoy's cold voice drawled, "I am not sharing my slave. There are many others here."

"I have taken a liking to Miss Granger," Lucius said, turning to face his son.

"She's mine!" Draco shouted.

Lucius seemed surprised. "Draco, don't you take the tone with me."

"I'll take whatever tone I want with you, Father, on these matters. Granger belongs to me. She's mine. I'm not sharing her with anybody. You won't touch her."

Hermione stared at Draco. He was defying his father, something he had obviously never done before by the look on Lucius's face, for her. Why?

"We will talk about this later, Draco," Lucius hissed, "This is very serious indeed."

Lucius strode off with a swish of his coat. 

Hermione turned, facing Malfoy junior.

"So, Longbottom's a slave now," Malfoy sneered. 

"But Neville's not a muggle born," Hermione said shakily.

"Yes," Malfoy said, "But his parents were powerful aurors. It's called revenge, Granger. Father has just put Longbottom in his rightful place."

"This isn't anybody's rightful place," Hermione growled. "Nobody deserves this."

"No," Malfoy said. "But they deserve this." He pointed his wand at Neville and said, "Imperio." 

Neville immediately began dancing stupidly.

"Stop, Malfoy, stop!" Hermione shouted.

"Why should I?" Malfoy said, watching as Neville began hitting himself on the head.

"B-because, I-it's wrong," Hermione stuttered. It was upsetting, watching kind hearted Neville hurting himself. He was now banging his head off the table. His head was bleeding.

Malfoy laughed heartily.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Shut it, Granger, or I might call back my dear father and let him take you."

She looked at Malfoy, and said in a pleading voice, "Please don't."

*

I'd never do that to you, Draco said silently to her, I'd never let him hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again.

Except me.

He released Neville. The amusement in torturing Longbottom had a short life. 

It was obvious that Granger cared for Longbottom. Draco wasn't sure he liked that. He knew she didn't have the kind of feelings that she held for Potter. No, but Draco didn't want to share Granger in any way. She couldn't have any friends, any people she liked better than him. 

No, he'd wait for the best time. 

When he needed to punish her. Then he'd kill Longbottom and Granger will have learned her lesson. 

Yes, that was Draco's plan.

*

Where was she? Draco had told her to follow him up but she was not here. Was she deliberately trying to tempt him to kill her?

Not that Draco ever would.

He lied on his bed, annoyed beyond reasoning. Where was she? If she was with Longbottom than there would be a murder tonight. Not hers, of course. Longbottom's. God, did Granger really hate him that much that she'd prefer the company of stupid Hufflepuffs or fat Gryffindors? 

He grinned suddenly. Nah, that would never happen.

*

"It's been two hours, Longbottom! Where the hell is Granger?"

Longbottom, who had always been a terrible wimp seemed overcome with fear, staring with eyes the size of dinner plates at Draco's pointed wand.

"Longbottom," Draco said impatiently. "Just tell me where she is. I'll find the stupid mudblood eventually, anyway. This manor isn't big enough for her to hide forever."

"I-I-I d-don't know w-where Herm- Hermione is," he stuttered.

Draco had been just about to kill Longbottom when a thought struck him. "She hasn't escaped, has she?" Draco was nearly sure it was impossible but if anyone was smart enough to find a way to escape, it was Hermione Granger.

"Um, sir," A voice said uncertainly. Turning, Draco saw the small girl that seemed to be by Granger's side everytime she was down in the slave quarters. "Hermione left about an hour ago to your quarters."

"Well, she didn't reach her destination, did she? Because I haven't seen her."

Or maybe something stopped her before she did get there.

It was like a light bulb lighting up in his head. 

__

Father.


	9. Bring me to life

Pain.

She had never known the proper meaning of the word.

She knew now.

She needed help. She couldn't scream anymore though. She could only feel.

*

Father.

He wouldn't.

Of course he would, Draco scowled. 

Oh God, Granger. She was probably dead.

Last time Draco had thought Granger had died he hadn't felt anything. Now he felt something. He felt a burning rage, boiling in his veins. Granger was his personal slave. She belonged to him. How dare anybody hurt her. 

There was another emotion in him as well. Something that made his heart beat faster than ever before and his mind cloud over. Fear. What would he do if he never saw that face again? She was the one thing he had ever loved. She was the one thing that made him feel alive. 

His life would be back to the endless hole it had been before without her. He would be back to just merely existing without a purpose.

He wouldn't allow that to happen. 

And so, with these intense thoughts racing through his head, he began his search. 

An hour later, Draco was too frustrated to think right. How many dungeons did the Malfoys need? 

Where the hell would Father have taken her? He realised that Granger had been in his father's hands for a long time now and that the chances of her being alive lowered every second.

__

How could you do this to me, Father?

He checked through all the dungeons, sure that he hadn't missed any but he had still not found Granger.

There was only one place where she could be then if she was with his Father but Draco found it hard to believe that his father would bring a mudblood into his personal chambers. Draco had only been in there once, to be told at the end of fourth year that the Dark Lord had returned.

It took Draco a good twenty minutes to reach the entrance of his Father's chambers. He hesitated, almost sure that Granger could not be in there. Draco knew that if he was caught in his father's chambers without permission then it would result in his own punishing. Draco wasn't delighted to be running into pain. 

There was also the problem that his father had many personal chambers and it was a lot of area to search. 

He reluctantly pushed open the huge stone door and entered a dark gloomy hallway. Statues of beasts and heads of house elves decorated the hall, and low lamps, not giving off much light at all, cast threatening shadows around the hall. The floor was covered in a blood red carpet. Numerous paintings were hanging off the walls, showing subjects which should only belong in nightmares.

Draco felt a shiver snake up his back. He had never liked this place.

Granger owes me big time for this, he thought angrily. That is, if she's still alive.

He continued on, rushing through. He couldn't exactly open all the doors and peek inside each room. Draco didn't know what was lurking around these dark rooms. He kept her ears open though, hoping Granger would be smart enough to be screaming for help.

Outside a cold unwelcomeing door he didn't hear Granger screaming, but he heard his father's voice. Pressing his ear up against the door, he heard his father say in a mocking tone, "Why, my dear, you haven't been screaming as much. What ever is the matter?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy," A hoarse voice returned. It was a voice that was wore out from screaming. 

Granger. She was there, she was alive. Now, Draco reached a new dilemma. What exactly was he supposed to do now? Rush in and be the hero? Defy his father? His father would probably kill him.

Not if I kill him first, Draco thought as he heard his father's blood curling laugh and another soft sound which could only be Granger crying. 

"Father!" Draco yelled, bursting through the door that had been locked.

Two pairs of eyes locked onto him. 

Then another mocking laugh erupted from his father. "Why, Draco, how nice of you to join us."

"Father," Draco said in a voice of steel. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning?" Lucius inclined his head towards Granger. "Draco, she is a mudblood. I was only enjoying myself."

Enjoying yourself? Draco narrowed his eyes, glancing over Granger. He knew exactly how his father had enjoyed himself with Granger. He had never felt so disgusted with anybody in his life.

"I told you she's mine," Draco said. His voice was shaking and uneven.

"Oh yes," his father let out a sharp bark of laughter, "I must have forgotten."

"Do not vex me, Father," Draco said, pointing his wand at his father. 

"Is that a request?" Lucius asked, his voice pleasantly light, but then he added dangerously, "Or an order?" He had his own wand out now at this stage.

"You promised me you would not touch Granger."

"I promised you no such thing," Lucius said in the same dangerously calm tone.

"Are we going to duel, Father?" Draco asked smirking, because they were indeed facing each other with their wands equipped, ready to duel.

"Tell me, Draco, why must we duel. Why do you care that much about this Mudblood?"

"She's mine," he said possessively. 

"Yes, your personal slave. But can you not get a different personal slave?"

"I'm happy with this one."

"There's not perhaps another reason. Come now, Draco, do not be shy. Miss Granger would surely like to know and I am your father. You can tell me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco yelled much louder than he had intended.

"You don't perhaps love her?" Lucius's voice was soft and cruel. His eyes were flaring in triumphant victory but his mouth was curled into a grim forced smile and he seemed even paler than usual. His nose was slightly turned up like he was smelling something rotten.

Draco didn't even bother to lie. He had enough respect left for his father not to lie. "Yes," he said, his voice as soft as his fathers. "I love her."

Draco didn't even bother to see Granger's response to this. His eyes were set on his father and although he knew what his father would say, he still felt a horrible pull in his stomach when he heard his father's response, "Then we must duel to the death, Draco. Whoever wins gets to," He smirked, "Keep," Granger made a soft sound at Lucius tone when he said 'keep', "Miss Granger. Are we in agreement, son?"

There was a certain irony in the situation. Draco was duelling with his father, who had been his life long idol, the man he had dreamed about being and loved and admired with all his heart over Harry Potter's best friend, know-it-all Hermione Granger, a mudblood. 

"Yes, father."

Then they both bowed to each other, both preparing to murder a certain family member.

*


	10. Numb

Lucius Malfoy was a simple man. He had a passion for power and a need for control. He embraced the finer material things in life and liked to pay a substantial amount of money for his purchases. He experienced feelings of pride, anger, hatred, and amusement.

And love.

No, Lucius was not a loving person. He did not love his wife. He did not love the Dark Lord. He did not love his fine house with his dark secluded chambers decorated to his liking. He did not love to see people in pain, that only brought about a faint tickle of amusement.

But, opposite to popular belief, Lucius did love his son.

He held his son in high regard. Pride flared in his eyes when he saw his son. He encouraged Draco to do well in school, and would have most probably pushed his son into being a Death Eater. Whether his son wanted to or not.

But, the catch was, Lucius thought he was doing what was best for his son.

Lucius was in Voldemort's circle. He knew of the dark plans. He knew that Dumbledore and his little ministry friends would not be victorious. He knew that the weaklings would die.

Lucius did not want to see his son lose and perish to the hand of the Dark Lord.

Yes, Lucius had punished Draco. He had hurt him badly. He had beaten him and tortured him. He had toughened the boy up and gave him the mold in which to shape him into a man like Lucius himself.

Yes, his father had done it for him. And his grandfather to his father, and so on. That was the Malfoy history. 

Lucius knew he would not be the man he was today without his father.

And so Draco's feelings began.

Lucius had seen it. The hatred in Draco's eyes. The bold stance in which Draco would stand. The absence of shouting in his torture sessions. The appearance of a mild smirk on his face as Lucius praised the Dark Lord.

Draco's rebellious streak grew as he attended Hogwarts. Yes, in first year, Lucius had been pleased but then in second year, Draco seemed to be wandering down his own path. 

It did not please Lucius at all. Oh yes, the boy was becoming stronger and colder. But he seemed to be commanding himself, focusing on himself, not thinking of how to impress the dark Lord. 

And then when the Dark Lord had come back. Draco had seemed indifferent. He remarked on his father's secret chambers, as it was his first time there, by saying that his father had ought to buy more lights. Then he smirked and asked for leave. He didn't seem to carry an interest for the Dark Lord at all.

But Draco had never shouted or shown any major disrespect for Lucius. Not until the Mudblood came along.

Lucius wasn't stupid. He saw the compassion in Draco's eyes as he had looked upon the worthless girl. And now Lucius knew that he would have to kill Draco in a duel.

But, as Draco stood before him, his expression one that would have done any father proud, Lucius felt something new. 

What if he could not beat Draco? What if his son could beat him? Was Draco really that powerful? Draco did seem very powerful and when Lucius had purchased Draco's wand, he had been told that it could only be used by a wizard of enormous power.

Had Lucius, who had prided himself on being Voldemort's right hand, become lax and used to being commanded by somebody else? 

Well, Lucius thought, this should be a interesting fight. 

*

Draco was not afraid. He bowed and so his father bowed. They exchanged an identical smirk before raising to full height and then:

"Accio wand!" his father cried out.

"Protego!"

"Very good, Draco."

"Thanks, Dad."

The wand had slipped to the tips of his fingers but he managed to cling on to it. 

Aiming once more, Draco shouted, "Stupefy!"

Lucius deflected it.

"Reducto!"

"Colloportus!"

"Petrificus totalus!"

"Diffindo!" 

"Expelliarmus!"

They were both well matched. Draco's Quidditch training came in handy as he dodged many of the spells approaching him. Swirls and flashes of light flew across the room. Lucius held onto his smirk. 

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled as his father shouted, at the exact same time, "Avada Kedavra."

The two beams of light met in mid air. Draco's purple beam of light seemed to overpower his father's green beam. The room was silent as everyone watched the two spells. This would tell who was more powerful. Father or son.

Draco's spell seemed to destroy the green spell as it worked through and hit Lucius. Lucius was knocked backwards off his feet. He banged into the wall. Draco didn't hesitate to scream, "Accio wand."

With his father's wand now in Draco's hand, he knew he had won.

His father knew it also. 

"Well done, Draco. I am immensely proud of you."

"That might have mattered a few year ago, father, but it doesn't . I'm seek of living in your shadow."

"That won't be a problem anymore, will it?" Lucius said with dark humour, but Draco was completely serious.

"I always tried to please you but it was never enough, was it?" 

"You're wrong," Lucius said. "I was always proud of you. I just wanted you to do more. My father did the same for me. You just don't understand."

"I do understand," Draco said, his voice rising. "You're the one that doesn't understand. I'm not you, Father! I don't need to be raised like you were."

"It's the Malfoy traditions."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, does it, father? Because I'm disgraced the Malfoys, haven't I?"

"You have," his father said quietly but Draco continued like he hadn't heard him. "I've fell for a mudblood, haven't I? There's nothing worse I could have done."

"There is," his father said, "You could have fell for Harry Potter."

"Stop mocking me, Father! This is not a funny situation."

"I find this quite humorous myself, Draco. You are killing me for a girl of no high standards, no wizarding connections. There is nothing extraordinary about this girl at all. A mudblood, Draco, who does not even return your intentions." His father let out a raucous scream of laughter at that point.

"I'm going to kill you, Father."

"I'm sure you are," his father returned coolly.

"Don't you want to live, father? You seem so indifferent to it all."

"At least when I'm dead, I will not have to live with the disgrace of knowing my son is in love with a girl like that. I shall be better off in the ground."

Lucius's words cut through Draco like a knife. 

Draco, losing his short lived temper, raised his wand and said, "Avada-"

"One last thing," Lucius interrupted. "I do love you, Draco."

His son froze, his wand hovering in mid air. 

"And I hope you will be very happy with Miss Granger," his father finished cruelly, wearing a teasing smirk.

"You haven't even changed, have you?" Draco spat at his father.

"Not until the day I die," Lucius said ironically. 

Draco waved his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra."

His father's body slumped to the ground. His face was still set in that ironic smirk, his eyes open and staring at Draco in an accusing manner. 

Draco stood there, looking into his father's cold grey eyes, for a long time. He didn't move, didn't feel anything. He had never felt so numb in his life.

"Goodbye, father," Draco whispered. 

There was a noise from the corner. Draco turned and saw Granger, having forgot her presence. He examined her properly for the first time. She had a very deep cut on her head which was pumping blood. Burns decorated her arms and legs. Blood was seeping through her robe at her stomach. Her eyes were swimming and her face was deadly pale. She seemed to be blinking a lot.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

She, who had been staring at his father, turned her gaze to him. She seemed to be in shock.

She stood up straight, still facing him. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently. She took a shaky step towards him.

"You just killed your father for me," she whispered hoarsely.

He didn't even know what he was saying until he heard it. "I'd do anything for you," he said in an equally quiet tone.

She didn't say anything but her eyes asked 'why?'

"I love you," He explained to her silent question.

Nothing registered in her face and Draco wondered if she had heard. She stepped up to meet him and slowly, Draco couldn't believe what was happening, put her lips slowly to his.


	11. Scarface comes

It was so gentle. Draco couldn't move in case he broke this moment. He had never felt like this before. So happy. So free. He forgot about his father's death. He forgot about everything. All that mattered was that he was kissing, oh so tenderly, the girl the loved.

Then there was a loud noise and the house began to shake. The girl in his arms leapt up like she had just woken up from a sleep. It took Draco a minute to realise what was going on. He looked then at his father's body and everything came back to him.

Voices were in the house now. People were in. The security had gone now that Lucius was dead, of course. Draco realised all the paintings around him were empty. The news must have spread that Draco had killed Lucius. The house and all the security and everything wouldn't obey him, of course, because he killed their master.

Now, people were in the house. The slaves were probably running for freedom.

Footsteps. Coming closer. And a voice yelling, "Hermione! Hermione, are you here? Hermione!!!"

The voice that belonged to Potter.

*

"Har-" Hermione began but before any sound could erupt from her mouth, a cold strong hand clamped around her mouth. 

Struggling, she tried to bite and scratch Malfoy's hand at the same time.

Why wouldn't he let her go?

But, of course, he wanted to keep her here. He wanted to keep her here because he loved her.

It only now occurred to Hermione how dangerous it was to have Malfoy love her. She was his slave. Malfoy was unstable. Hermione had never realised how _twisted_ the situation was. Of course she hadn't known then, about Malfoy's feelings.

Harry's voice was fading away. The footsteps were retreating.

__

No! 

She tried to scream but it was so muffled. Hermione knew Harry would never hear her through the thick stone door.

She bit deep into Malfoy's hand now.

"Would you stop?" he hissed. "You're staying here, whether you like it or not. I have nothing left."

"I don't care," came her muffled response. "Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"You're hurting me!" she cried. 

"I'll fix that in a minute. Actually, what am I thinking? Silencio." Hermione knew that Malfoy had placed a silencing charm on the room. "And Colloportus." He locked the door.

Then, finally, he let her go. She sank to the ground, clutching her stomach. Her vision swam. She looked up at Malfoy, blinking to try clear her vision. Hermione knew she was in a state of shock. By the looks of her stomach, it should have been a hell of a lot more painful then it was. 

"Let me out!" she snarled at him, even though her voice was so weak.

"I think I can stop the bleeding on this and take away a bit of the pain. Obviously, I can't fix it totally but I can give it a good shot," Malfoy said, clearly ignoring her, examining her.

"Harry!" She screamed, knowing it was useless. "In here, Harry!"

Malfoy was doing a complex wand waving and, looking down Hermione realised he had actually done some good to her stomach. Her head didn't seem to throb so much either.

She settled down suddenly and looked at him properly. How could he love her? He was Malfoy! He had just killed his father for torturing her! This was totally unbelievable!

He was looking at her too, staring intently. It unnerved Hermione. His face was totally expressionless. It was scary to know that some kind of love for Hermione had built up in that cold mind of his. Hermione didn't understand it, and frankly, she didn't really want to.

"Please, Malfoy! Draco! Please! Let me out! I don't belong here! I don't want to be here!" she pleaded. If Malfoy had the capacity to love, it meant he was human. He had to leave her go.

"And why would I leave you go, Granger?" he questioned stonily.

"Because, well, because," she hesitated then continued, "Because you love me." She looked at him as if waiting for him to laugh or begin mocking her. He didn't. Instead he leaned back, face still expressionless, and smirked.

There was a silence.

"But you still haven't answered my question. Why would I want to leave you go?"

She stood up from the ground, still trembling. 

"It's because I love you, that I want to keep you here. Don't you understand? I love you. And now you belong to me. I think that works out quite well. Why would I want to change that?"

He paused, looked at her again and smiled, "I'm quite happy the way things are."

She was so totally confused. How could this possibly work out for him? Obviously his mind just didn't work the same than hers. It scared her, how he could think so differently. 

After all, hadn't somebody said that love was the most dangerous thing of all. Even Laura had said it, "Lust. Obsession and jealousy. It's not a pretty picture."

"Oh, by the way, they're going to think you're dead. The slaves will tell Potter and co. that I was looking for you and my father had most probably taken you," Malfoy continued.

Hermione looked away from him, refusing to let him see the tears rolling down her cheeks. He saw them and said, in his sneering voice, "But why are you so sad?"

"I want to get out of here."

"I know, but I'm not allowing you to. And you have to obey me, remember?"

"No, I mean, out of this room, away from that," she gestured towards Lucius's body. 

Malfoy glanced at it. "Okay."

He didn't let her move far, in fear of Harry still hanging around. They moved to the next room, which Malfoy cast a silencing charm on and locked the door.

They sat for a few minutes in silence. Hermione didn't want to think about anything, but funnily enough, she thought about everything. 

"So, Is it everytime I kill somebody I get a kiss off you or just a family member?" Malfoy said.

Hermione turned to him sharply. "You evil bastard," she cried.

"Because there's a lot of people I can kill, but I only have my mother left, who I will kill shortly, in my family." 

"Just leave me go!" Hermione wished desperately for a wand.

"Just relax," he said. "You're getting yourself worked up."

"How can I relax when you're here? Pointing that," she gestured at his wand, "At my face?"

He lowered his wand. "You're acting like I would hurt you."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" she said sarcastically. "I wonder why?" She was still shaking terribly. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

"Hey, you're the one that kissed me," he said with his usual smirk.

"Well, you saved me from your father. You killed your father. I was grateful."

"So will you kiss me again then?" 

She whirled around to face him. "You're weird, Malfoy. Keep away from me."

"You're my personal slave. I command you to kiss me." He advanced on her.

She backed away worriedly.

He pushed her back into the wall then, pinning her by her arms and kissed her. Hermione was too shocked and weak to push him away. She wasn't stupid either. She knew part of her was enjoying this. But she also knew this was wrong, and against all her beliefs.

For God's Sake, Hermione, he's a murderer. 

She was tempted to kiss him back. His body was so close to hers.

He killed Justin!

The thought of Justin brought back memories. She began squirming and pushing. Malfoy didn't budge. 

She fought until she got one hand free. Angrily, she scratched him with her long nails down his face. Startled, he pulled back. Hermione saw a long line down his face, looking a lot like scratch Crookshanks would have done. She felt oddly satisfied.

"Don't you ever do that again," she said breathlessly.

"I'll do whatever I want, slave," he replied angrily. He put a hand to his face and when he withdrew it, there was blood on it. 

__

"Love's a dangerous thing, Granger." 

"You don't love me," she said in her old know-it-all voice, "It's a crush, Malfoy. You're just a confused little boy."

"So, I just killed my father for no reason? For a crush?" He yelled. He kicked the trunk nearest him, suddenly furious. Then the anger drained away as quickly as it came. "This is real, Granger. I feel it. I can't get you out of my head. And I've tried, I really have. I can't escape from it. _And neither can you_."

"So that's why you killed Justin? You were jealous?" 

"Yes," he said. "I didn't want to do it. But I had to."

"You didn't have to kill Justin. Nobody made you, Malfoy."

"You made me."

That was the exact minute Hermione made her plan. She moved closer to him then, as if to kiss him. A flicker of a smile played on his lips. His eyes were set on her. Her heart was pounding suddenly. Catching Malfoy off guard, she kicked him right were she knew it hurt all men.

He seemed flabbergasted. 

She pulled his wand off him. He was so surprised that he didn't even try stop her. Raising the wand, she shrieked, "Impedimenta." 

Malfoy was blasted off his feet. Hermione took this second to run for the door. "Alohomora." The door slid open and she dashed out.

She had only run this fast once in her life. That one time, she had been caught. She hoped she had better luck this time. She was running down the gloomy hallway, out of Lucius's secret chambers. She was in the main hall now. She could see two heads, a dark head and a bright red head. Her voice made no noise as she screamed except a hoarse choking sound.

She was free! She was free!

"Hermione!" Came a scream from behind her. Malfoy must have Apparated. It only barely registered with her that Malfoy had called her Hermione.

"Harry!" She screamed again. More noise came out of her mouth this time. The dark head looked up and saw her.

Harry was up in the stairs in the blink of an eye, with Ron trailing behind him. Then Malfoy and Harry faced each other with Hermione in the middle. 

They both smirked at each other and rose their wands.


	12. Play with pain

A/n - Oh yes, Am I supposed to put a disclaimer here? Well, if so, None of this is mine. Zero percent. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. As if you didn't know that already. Ah well.  
  
And I'm sorry if this upsets anybody. Oh, and a special apology to Courtney83 cos you've been so lovely in all ur reviews and yet I did this! You asked me not too. I just want to keep it realistic and it's sorta the only thing that makes sense. I won't get into too much detail though. I promise. If ya don't know what I'm talking about, you probably will by the end of this part. I'm sorry!  
  
*****  
  
"You're outnumbered Malfoy," Harry said in a low dangerous voice, "Three to one."  
  
"Yes, but I'm more powerful than the three of you put together."  
  
"Really? We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"  
  
Hermione, finally giving into impulse, collapsed on the ground at last. Supporting herself was just too much effort. The pain that she had momentarily forgot about came crashing back and seemed much more painful now that her numbing shock was wearing off.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted and jumped to her side, "What's wrong? Oh, God, what's he done to you?"  
  
Hermione could only gasp in pain. She saw that the wound at her side had reopened and was pumping blood through the robe. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt raw with pain. Her vision blurred.  
  
"It was my father," Malfoy said, "He was torturing her, and my father, well, he was very original when it came to torture. He used to cast many spell and made people drink different poisons and such. I'm not really sure what he did to her."  
  
There was a silence then Malfoy added darkly, "But I have a good idea."  
  
"Wait, why are you talking about your father in past tense?" Harry questioned.  
  
"He's dead," Malfoy said, forcing his eyes off Hermione and looking straight at Harry, "I killed him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, we have to get her to St Mungo's. We can deal with this later."  
  
"Okay but-"  
  
That was as much as Hermione heard before finally losing her internal fight for consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
It had took a lot of cunning to get a Medi Wizard to look at her. Draco had to use his skills of persuasion and charm and then finally threats. The hospital wasn't keen to look after Muggleborns because they were no longer considered important.  
  
What they didn't know was Hermione was the most important thing in the world.  
  
Well, to Draco anyway.  
  
And to bloody Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
Draco felt a sort of bond with his two enemies as the three of them watched her sleep. They had something in common. Something they all cared about deeply.  
  
Draco even felt a little prick of regret in him that he'd have to kill them soon.  
  
The three boys seemed to be ignoring each other at the moment, keeping their eyes on Hermione as she was healed by the doctors. They seemed to be having problems with it too. Draco wondered what his father had actually done to her? Had he just caused her pain? Would she be damaged mentally? Did Lucius actually rape her?  
  
Did she mean to kiss him or was that just the shock?  
  
Draco didn't know anything. The only thing that was definite in his life right now was his love for her. Because he was in love, maybe even a bit obsessed. He was in too much love with her and the fact that she didn't love him back, didn't even like him, made it all too painful for him. He couldn't bear it.  
  
If Draco killed Potter and Weasley, then she'd never be able to forgive him.  
  
Was there any other way to get her to stay with him?  
  
Draco began to think.  
  
********** Hermione slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Confusion hit her. Where the hell was she? What was going on?  
  
Then everything came flying back.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. With his hands on her. And then more than his hands.  
  
The bastard had raped her.  
  
Hermione remembered the rest. Draco killing his father, for her, because for some strange unknown reason he was in love with her. And then she'd found Harry. Harry Potter! He'd been there with his adorable green eyes so emotional and bright compared to the two Malfoy's steely grey eyes. His dark hair, overgrown as usual. Harry looked so beautiful, so full of alive. It brought Hermione back to life, made her relive the old feelings of hope that had been dead to her for so long. For too long.  
  
She suddenly realised she was in a hospital and Ron Weasley was shouting her name and jumping up and down. Harry was holding her hand. Malfoy was leaning against a wall, looking at her urgently.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry's voice was strong with concern.  
  
"Oh Harry," She felt her eyes fill up with tears, "I needed you with me. I was so alone." Hermione heard a sharp intake and saw Malfoy looking at the wall, with his jaw clenched.  
  
"Hermione, what's been going on?" Ron said. "Malfoy didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"I could do whatever I wanted with her," Malfoy answered, "She was, and still is, my slave."  
  
Harry stood up, his eyes narrowed dangerously but Hermione held onto his arm and breathed, "Don't."  
  
"What I am more interested in, is what my father did to her," Malfoy continued. He turned to face her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," She said suddenly. She averted her eyes from all of them, looking at the blank wall. She felt so dirty, so unclean.  
  
"I thought as much," Malfoy said softly, "He raped you."  
  
"A couple of times," She added bitterly. She put her arms around herself, suddenly cold.  
  
"He's dead now," Malfoy said, "If that helps at all."  
  
"It does," She said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah, um, thanks," She said shortly.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Oh Hermione," Harry whispered, "I'm so sorry." He made to wrap his arms around her, but she softly pushed him away.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, not now. Just, I, er, need my space." Hermione didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable. All she knew was that when Harry got too close, she felt suffocated. Part of her wanted to fall into his arms but part of her felt too unclean, too dirty, too unworthy.  
  
Harry was obviously upset, but nodded.  
  
"Just give me time," She said softly  
  
"Sorry," Malfoy's voice rang out, "But you don't have time. Granger's my slave and she's coming with me."  
  
Ron harshly told Malfoy where to go but Malfoy continued, not in the least bothered, "I'm not going anywhere. She will come with me, willingly or not. You can not stop me."  
  
"We were going to duel," Harry said, standing up to face Malfoy.  
  
"No," Hermione said desperately. Harry looked down at her and she continued, "Harry, listen to me. He just killed his own father. Lucius Malfoy, a famous death eater. Malfoy's powerful. More powerful than you. Harry, he'll kill you!"  
  
"I duelled with Voldemort," Harry argued, his eyes set on Malfoy, "I can take him!"  
  
"You're being irrational. You know you only bet Voldemort because of the wand thing. Listen to me, Harry, please! He can use the unforgivable curses. You can't." She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks again. Her whole body hurt. She had never felt so tired in her life.  
  
Malfoy was still leaning against the wall, smirking nonchalantly, "What are you going to do, Potter?"  
  
"I can take him!" Harry growled.  
  
Ron was looking terrified, "Maybe Hermione has a point, Harry."  
  
"Look, Harry, I know. I've had his power used against me. I couldn't fight it. Hell, I had Lucius' power used against me and Harry, he was powerful. Malfoy killed him. Harry, you have to listen to me. Could you really kill Malfoy? No! You couldn't kill another human being. You're too good for that. But he's not, Harry. He won't hesitate. He's killed already. He killed Justin!"  
  
Hermione didn't seem to be stopping Harry. In fact, she seemed to be making things a lot worse. Harry looked enraged, "He killed Justin! Justin, from Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "Just leave him alone. He'll finish Malfoy off, once and for all."  
  
"No, Ron, no he won't. I know. I've seen it." She suddenly felt overwhelmed with everything. She started shaking and eventually sobbing. Every wretched sob shook her body and hurt.  
  
"You know, we can settle this in a more civil way," Malfoy said calmly. When everybody turned their attention to him, he smirked.  
  
"Can we?" Ron said hoarsely.  
  
"Of course," Malfoy said, "We're grown up. We don't have to act like children."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and said, in a voice laced with anger, "Meaning?"  
  
"There is a way to settle this without any killings," Malfoy said pleasantly.  
  
"Why, Malfoy? Are you scared?"  
  
"Just shut up, Harry, and listen!" Ron yelled, "Go on, Malfoy."  
  
"How about we play a game for Hermione?" Malfoy said without warning.  
  
Hermione's voice caught in her throat, but she managed to choke out, "What?"  
  
"A game. Not a duel. The winner takes her."  
  
"What kind of game?" Harry asked.  
  
"A fun one," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Malfoy, I meant-"  
  
"How about a game of chess?"  
  
"No," Harry said, knowing that he lacked talent in the chess department.  
  
"Well," Hermione said slowly, "Ron could play."  
  
"Me?" Ron squeaked.  
  
Harry frowned. Apparently, he thought he would be the one to win Hermione from Malfoy.  
  
Ron yelled, "Me? Are you all mad? Hermione's life is not going to be my responsibility. Harry, you are an alright player at chess. You've really improved lately."  
  
"Ron, you're much better than me."  
  
"But Harry! I won't be able to play under this kind of stress!" Ron looked dangerously close to fainting.  
  
"How about this, then," Malfoy suggested, "A game of Quidditch, chess and a potions quiz. Hermione could take part in the quiz, Potter, the Quidditch game, and Weasley the chess game."  
  
Harry looked like he was considering, while Ron shouted, "No way!"  
  
"It's your only choice," Malfoy said, with a smug smirk, "I could just take her. I'd just prefer to do it this way. I don't really want to kill anybody right now."  
  
"Harry, I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Actually, let's higher the odds a bit. If I lose, I go. Without bothering anybody ever again. If I win, Granger comes with me, and Potter and Weasley have to give me their wands and bow down to me."  
  
"Harry, it's too risky. I'll just go with Malfoy. You give him your wands," Hermione insisted, "And you'll be defenceless. If you lose, he will kill you!"  
  
"Okay, we'll play this game of yours."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Good," Malfoy smirked. Hermione could see by his eyes that this was exactly what he wanted. Oh God, what had Harry got them all into?  
  
6767673674  
  
A/n - Okay, why I bothered with this game idea is because I didn't want to write another duel. One is enough for the moment. I'm also sorry that the plot is twisting around. What can I say? It's all just coming out of my head. I wrote this today, and I'm not sure I even like it, but there you go. I'm going to update more often for the next couple of parts at least. And the parts will probably be a bit bigger if I can help it.  
  
Oh yeah, the idea of the game came from my other favourite book, The forbidden Game by L. J. Smith. Sorry, but I just wanted to do something different during this story.  
  
Oh yeah, I also have to mention that I don't know how long this story is going to go on for. I mean, I haven't any real plan for it. I'm just going to keep writing. It may end when I get back to school. To be honest, I haven't a clue. I'm just enjoying writing it at the moment. My summer is so boring!  
  
Oh yeah, and if anybody noticed my little mistake about the wands. Yes, Hermione grabbed Draco's wand and then, when Draco and Harry come face to face, Draco suddenly has his wand back. What can I say? I have a very low IQ. How about this: Hermione grabbed Draco's wand. Draco, who had previously disarmed his father then killed him, has his father's wand and raised that to Harry instead. What do you think?  
  
Such a big thanks to those lovely reviewers : Soccergirl2044 (Thanks for adding me to ur favourites list. Thanks for lovely review too), Shadow_violet212 (Interesting? Well, that's a good thing. Wouldn't want it to be uninteresting. Hee hee) Demon_of_Fear (Stop bouncing around. U might hurt urself. Hee hee, I'll try write faster.) Heather (I updated as soon as I can. Promise) couch_potato01 (Yeah, sorry about that. In my fic, he's a confusing guy. Hee hee)  
  
Ardent entity (Up for the evil, huh? Can't say I'm not the same way though Harry has to beat Voldie's ass at the end of book 7 still. I'd pick evil guy though cos evil guy is more sexy then good guy - But not in the case of Harry and Voldie, actually, scratch that, I like young Tom Riddle just not red eyes Voldie) Sero -( Sorry about the cliffies. I'm beginning to think it's a bad habit of mine.) SansCorpus (Kool new name. Draco's scaring me too. I dunno why he's all weird. I dunno why I'm writing him like that. I confuse myself. Anyway thanks for the review) Dazed Panda - (I updated as soon as I could and I will next time as well)  
  
Iluvphelps4eva (I hope I didn't take too long to update. I tried my best. Seriously.) Lady Tskuya (Aiya? I know, evil cliffie. I am very very mean, I know. But I didn't too bad of one this time.) Theantisocialone (Yep, the wand mistake. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Thanks for pointing it out) Hotar420 (Yeah, I think ff was down or something. Anyway, thanks for bothering to read even with the bad font and it's all fixed now so I hope ur still reading)  
  
Chic (Okay, ur so right about the errors and I have gone back and tried to fix some. Again, there's no point me trying to justify myself. I'm flunking English. :-) Ah well, hope the whole story wasn't ruined for you by the mistakes. Huddlepuff was supposed to be Hufflepuff. I had lent my books to my friend and I really thought that was it. It was pointed out to me but I forgot to go back and change it. Thanks for reminding me. The numbers are to signify a POV or a change in time. It's where I'd have pressed enter two times on my Microsoft word but, it doesn't come up on this, so I put the numbers there. There not really important. Yes, I use the word Mudblood constantly. See, it s cause she's a mudblood that she's there and well, I was trying to give Draco (And Lucius) that kind of haughty attitude like "You're nothing but a mudblood to me". Obviously I didn't pull it off that well. Oh, and what's being a slave got to do with her eyebrows? Why wouldn't she have an elegant eyebrow? Okay, I know I've babbled on but I like to answer all questions asked. Thanks for the review anyway, even if you didn't really like the story. :-) Bye!)  
  
American Angel - (Yeah, poor Draco. You have to sort of pity him. I mean, he actually does have no one. Even in the books, when he's bothering Harry and co., he seems sort of lonely) Courtney83 -( Actually ur definition was really clear. I sort of thought that was what angst was but now it's all in perspective. Thanks. Oh, and maybe nobody has to die. Though knowing me, You can never be sure what I'll write.) Ellie - (Hope u liked this part as well.)  
  
What?? - (Yeah. FF. was down and that was coming up in place of " and '. I dunno why, but it's all fixed up now) Serene Beauty of Aphrodite - (Hey, two reviews are better than one. Hope u liked this part as well) AnitaBlake1414 - (Yes, I made a stupid mistake (I'm prone to them) Sorry! Read A/N up above for my sad excuse of trying to make up for it. Don't try a tantrum. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what pairing I'm doing or what. I just write whatever comes into my head. If you don't like Harry Potter, it's odd you're reading Harry Potter. Only messing, of course. I think Harry's a bit too goody goody too. Bad boys are much sexier.)  
  
Anyway, that thank you thing just took me ages! The best part of a half an hour but I had to thank you all individually cos I love you all! Reviewers are the nicest people on the planet! Thank you!  
  
Oh, and do review for this chapter as well. It'll make me update quicker (I'd try bribe you with something more valuable like money but I'm broke. Honest)  
  
Next Chapter : Snape makes an appearance and we get a look at Harry's POV. 


	13. Round one

A/n at the bottom along with the thank you's. Oh, and here is the disclaimer: Not sure if this is needed, but none of this belongs to me. All to that one brilliant (And filthy rich) woman, J K Rowling. Me? Own anything? As if I could afford it.  
  
98989  
  
Hermione was washing herself in the shower. She'd been in the shower for the best part of two hours and the tips of her fingers had wrinkled up. She didn't care. She just had to get herself clean. She was clawing at her arms with her nails but did not feel the pain.  
  
88787  
  
Draco was getting impatient. Why did he even suggest the game? Why didn't he just kill Potter and Weasley and take Hermione and go?  
  
She was still in the shower. Probably crying. Draco didn't really feel anything but impatience and faint annoyance at this stage. He was sorry about what his father had done to her but Draco just didn't really understand.  
  
He had killed her father for her. Shouldn't he be the one upset?  
  
No. Draco felt nothing for his father now.  
  
88989  
  
Harry was looking across the room at Malfoy. He had hated him in the past, but he had never felt anything like he did for him now. Now he loathed everything atom of Malfoy, every piece of him that made up that pale pasty face. He wanted to kill him.  
  
Why couldn't Malfoy just leave Hermione alone?  
  
Harry was so worried about his best friend. She had been through so much and he hadn't been able to help her at all. He felt so useless. There had been rumours that she was at the Malfoy manor and Ron, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Hagrid and himself had been trying to get in since then.  
  
Harry had been surprised when he heard Snape volunteering for the mission. McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid and Snape had rescued the slaves, when all the security had suddenly broke down, while Ron and Harry had conducted a search for Hermione. Neville had confirmed belief that she was there, but, might not be alive.  
  
Harry had felt such a weight on his heart when he'd heard Neville. Worry for a best friend, and maybe more.  
  
Harry sometimes wondered about his feeling for Hermione, especially when she had been gone. He had always admired the sheer brilliance of her mind and the fieriness of her personality. But as he had got older, he began admiring her looks and her body. The silkiness of her now sleek hair. The seductive curve of her lips. Hermione kept Harry up at night just thinking about her.  
  
What had once been a teenage crush had started developing into real feelings.  
  
So Harry knew he had to win Malfoy's game. He had to win Hermione back. He figured they had a good chance. Harry knew he was good at Quidditch. He knew Ron was unbeatable at chess (From personal experience) and he knew Hermione was the smartest witch at Hogwarts.  
  
Malfoy couldn't beat them.  
  
Could he?  
  
787878  
  
He watched as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing fresh muggle clothes, a pair of jeans which emphasised her good figure, and a black v-neck tee shirt. Draco found himself admiring her and, with a quick glance at Potter, found him doing the same. Hermione's hair was already drying into little ringlets.  
  
Draco was the first to speak. "How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine," She answered.  
  
"How about we do the quiz first?" Draco suggested, "Then you can rest for the other two parts."  
  
"I'm fine. I don't need to rest," She insisted stubbornly, "But, yes, let's get the potions quiz over with."  
  
"Okay," Draco stepped into the nearby fireplace, "Don't go anywhere." He shouted, "Hogwarts," and after the flames flashed green, disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Ron immediately tried to open the door. Hermione was not surprised to see it was locked. Even when Harry cast the unlocking charm, the door did not open. Hermione's face didn't even flicker. She knew Malfoy wasn't stupid.  
  
Malfoy didn't take long to return. He stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off in an arrogant way. Professor Snape stepped out of the fireplace after him.  
  
"Now," Malfoy flashed her a winning smile, "We're ready to play."  
  
***  
  
They left the hospital after receiving a potion which Hermione was to drink everyday. Draco led the group, and made sure Hermione was right beside him. Potter was on her other side, much to Draco's dislike.  
  
"What's Snape doing here?" Weasley asked.  
  
"That's Professor Snape to you, Weasley," Snape said in a clipped tone.  
  
"He's here to conduct the potions quiz. He'll ask random questions to Hermione and I. Whoever does the best, wins." Draco decided the Malfoy Manor was the safest place to go for the game.  
  
The group walked in silence. Snape didn't say much, occasionally glaring at them all.  
  
"Okay," Draco said when they arrived at the Malfoy manor, "Hermione, are you ready?"  
  
"Why do you call her Hermione?" Harry asked, "Shouldn't she be Granger to you?"  
  
"I'll do whatever I please, Potter."  
  
"Just don't start calling us Ron or Harry," Ron imputed.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Draco sneered.  
  
"Can I ask what is going on here, Mr Malfoy?" Snape questioned.  
  
"We're playing a little game," Draco said irritably, "Whoever wins keeps Hermione."  
  
"She won't be your little toy to play with, Malfoy!" Harry said furiously.  
  
"Oh, do not worry," Malfoy said patronisingly, "I take the utmost care with all my merchandise."  
  
Hermione, who was growing steadily paler as the conversation progressed, snapped, "Would you two please stop talking about me like I'm a bloody piece of property. This is absurd!"  
  
"Hermione," Ron asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Let's just get on with it," She said hastily.  
  
Snape glared at Draco, apparently disgusted.  
  
"Okay, Miss Granger, first question."  
  
Snape asked the question. Hermione seemed to frustrated to answer and the question got passed to Draco. He answered perfectly.  
  
The next question was for him and he answered correctly. Hermione answered her next question right but took a sufficient amount of time in doing so. Six questions later, and Draco was in the lead. He flashed her a victorious smile but her head was in her hands and she didn't see.  
  
"Miss Granger, what effect does the polyjuice potion have on a person?"  
  
She shook her head in her hands.  
  
"Hermione, you know this. For God Sake, I know this!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"I-I," She said in a wretched voice, "I can't. I-I can't think." She looked up at Draco and he noticed how tired and pale she was. Draco was frankly delighted and he let out his triumphant laughter.  
  
She put her head back into her hands and sobbed.  
  
"Malfoy, the question is passed on to you," Snape's voice was cold and he cast Draco a glowering look.  
  
"Oh, this is a hard one," Draco said. He put his hand to his chin and pretended to be concentrating hard on the question.  
  
"Just answer the question," Snape snapped.  
  
Draco laughed then answered perfectly, "It changes the person who drinks the potion appearance to anyone he desires, if he has a strand of their hair. For example, if I wanted to look like a red haired, freckled face, muggle loving peasant, I would steal a strand of Weasley's hair and add it to the potion."  
  
"Seems like you are a muggle lover too, Malfoy," Snape spat.  
  
"Only one muggle," Draco answered, his eyes set on Hermione. She didn't look up.  
  
"Well, Mr Malfoy, I must say, you have won this part of your game." Snape didn't try and hide the disgust in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Severus." Draco said. Snape's head shot up at Draco's lack of respect. "I shall let you come and look at her once in a while."  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape looked even paler than usual.  
  
"I've seen you, Snape," Draco said viciously. "In class. Looking at her with your filthy old eyes. You have feelings for her too, don't you?"  
  
"I assure you I-"  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco interrupted dismissive, "That'll do. You may leave." He gestured towards the fireplace.  
  
"May I stay for the end of your game?"  
  
"No, you may not. Now leave," Draco raised his wand menacingly, "Before I make you."  
  
Snape left after casting Draco an extremely nasty look.  
  
"Now Potter," Draco said, "How about a game of Quidditch?"  
  
***  
  
Oh I forgot to add this at the top. Another disclaimer: The idea of the game is from the book the Forbidden Game by L. J. Smith. Haven't read it? I'm shocked! Anyone who even remotely likes the fic would probably drop down dead by the Forbidden Game. It's a brilliant book, seriously. I love it as much as Harry Potter. And I love Julian, (Main male character of the book) as much as Draco.  
  
A/N - I do not know why this took me so long to get up. Everything seemed to be getting in my way, for some reason. I have this, well, a bit eccentric uncle down, who keeps peeking over my shoulder when I'm at the computer which drives me mad. Then he keeps me awake all night snoring so I'm not even in the mood to write! What can I say? When he comes, he gives me lots of money. Oh *Afterthought* and he's family.  
  
I will try get the updates up sooner. I really do try. Sometimes, I just forget or my computer acts up or I get in a raging fight with a family member or a bitch fight with my friend. Something does happen though, to make me not update.  
  
Okay, enough of my useless babbling. Thank you's for chapter 12 -  
  
Thanks to courtney83 - I know, I didn't really like it either. But thank you for still reading and I hope it doesn't put you totally off. Dirty Angel - I would email you but my email address in down at the moment (Somebody keeps changing my password and I'm not going to bother change it back, cos they'll just change it again) so I hope you forgive me. Hopefully you're still reading anyway. Lady tskuya - What can I say, I am a terrible evil sadistic bitch (And that's my good points). Thanks for the review. Theantsocialone - You know, I don't think I could kill off Harry or Ron. I mean, I was upset enough killing of Justin. But that doesn't mean I definitely won't. If I'm writing and having a very bad day, Poor old harry and Ron might pay the price. LOL!  
  
Iluvphelps2eva - Glad you liked the last part. Hope this part is okay. Draco-Malfopy-Severus-Luva - Ah yes, you're a Snape fan, are you? Well, he won't be in this fic until a while but he will make another appearance. Shadow_violet212 - You'll just have to see, won't you? I know, I couldn't really decide who I wanted to win either. But now I've decided. Hopefully you won't kill me when you find out. Ardent entity - You do not know how much I love reading your reviews. There so funny! Claim Draco? Not if I get there first. *Runs away to her beloved Draco.* Yes, you can Voldemort. Not Tom Riddle. Just big old wrinkly Voldemort. Ha! Oh, and thanks for the review.  
  
Dancingfae - Yeah, I thought the duel might get old. Oh, that and my lack of spells. I mean, in the father son duel I had Draco shouting a locking spell for a door at Lucius. Hee hee. Heather - Thanks for the review. Means a lot, ya know. AmericanAngel1 - No, just the personal thanks you's took me an half and hour to write out. Not the part itself. Yeah, sorry about the shortness but it would take me a couple of light years to update if I was writing pages of stuff. I do want this story to be different! That's what I'm hoping for! Hotaru420 - glad you think it's a spiffy ficcy! Hope this part was okay as well. Couch-potatoe01 - There'll always be someone annoying in a kind of triangle. Harry is sort of annoying, I agree, but he annoys me in the book as well so you could kind of say I'm just keeping him in character. *Looks hopeful* Okay, I see nobody is buying this. Thanks for the review. Dazed Panda - That's more my fault for ignoring Ron. Sorry! He has a bit of a part in the next part, and then there's the big chess game with all Ron! I do love Ron, just ain't got as much time for him in this fic then I normally would. Evelia - I can't tell you who's going to win. Sorry! Thanks for the review! 


	14. Round 2

***  
  
Hermione wasn't a great fan of Quidditch. She preferred spending her time on more worthwhile things like extending her knowledge or knowing she would get 113% or over in her next exam. She got the same thrill as Harry did when on a broomstick, when she walked into a class knowing she could answer any question thrown at her correctly. Such matters exceeded all importance of a silly sport such as Quidditch.  
  
Now she wished she had paid more attention. When Malfoy had said a game of Quidditch, Hermione had presumed he had meant a search for the golden snitch. She'd been wrong. Malfoy had an ingenious idea which consisted of two teams of house elves.  
  
Malfoy had gathered a couple of house elves, who had been more than eager to restart working, after the slaves had escaped. He had divided them into two teams and gave them uniforms. His own team wore the Slytherin colours and Harry's bore the Gryffindor colours.  
  
Harry was to act like a captain and pick each house elves position on his team. He had twenty four hours to train and teach them some Quidditch moves. He was the team's seeker and Malfoy was his own teams seeker.  
  
Hermione knew the seeker had the most important position on a team but knew Harry would have to teach his house elves some moves or else he had a possibly of losing, even if he did catch the snitch.  
  
Draco had to train his team as well, and so he told her that although she would miss him for that day, she needn't worry because she would see him and only him for the rest of her life.  
  
"Let's hope my life is short, then," She snapped.  
  
"Don't push your luck," He retorted coolly.  
  
Hermione had been brought up to a new and bigger room than before by a house elf. Hermione thanked the house elf and entered the room and froze.  
  
Ron, who had followed her, let out a startled yelp.  
  
There was a four poster bed with hangings cascading from the head and foot of the bed, and a canopy. A roaring fireplace set a warm unearthly glow around the room. A huge bookcase towered over her, revealing a lifetime supply of literature. She fingered them gingerly, knowing she wished to read each and everyone of them.  
  
The room was huge, bearing much more space than what was needed. She looked at the gallery of paintings decorating the walls, many of which were famous and the originals. Hermione, who had a great interest in art, gazed at them all in astonishment, taking in all the exquisite beauty each painting owned.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by Ron yelling, "Have you seen this bathroom?"  
  
Hermione knew what has astounded Ron the minute she entered. It was simply magnificent. The bath was the size of a large pond. Indeed as she approached it, the tap sprung to life and asked her should it ruin a bath for her. Once she had muttered in the negative, it turned dead once more. Candles were lit all around the tub. There was another door which led to a sauna.  
  
"Hey," Ron joked, "If Malfoy wants, I'll stay here with him."  
  
Ron laughed. The sound of him laughing triggered so many happy memories in Hermione. As she looked at the twinkle in his simple blue eyes, and the easiness in his stance, she knew how much she was going to miss him when the game was lost.  
  
Because Hermione knew Malfoy would win. She knew him better than the other two boys, and she knew, without a doubt, that if he thought he was going to lose, he wouldn't have started the game.  
  
Her eyes began to fill with tears. Ron's cheeky grin melted away into a face full of concern and love for his best friend. She reached for him and he took her in his arms and held her close as she started to cry.  
  
***  
  
Harry was working as hard as it was possible for a human being to work. He was going to play his best match ever. Harry knew Malfoy had been getting better at Quidditch at Hogwarts, He had evolved from that snobby little Daddy's boy, who had no talent but lots of money.  
  
What Malfoy didn't know was that Harry had evolved also. No longer was he that naïve little boy amazed by everything around him. No, he was different now and he would beat Malfoy.  
  
He would play better than his father ever did. He would play a game that would make his Godfather proud. Harry would win.  
  
He'd do it for Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was scared. Harry had to win this Quidditch game because if he lost, than Malfoy was in the lead by two and he would win. If Harry won, then it'd be one-one and Hermione would have a chance.  
  
The Malfoys had their own personal Quidditch pitch. She could practically see the envy sparkling in Ron's eyes but he didn't utter a word.  
  
Harry was standing in front his house elves. He saw Hermione and flashed her a smile and she suddenly felt much better. Harry was good at Quidditch. Harry might win.  
  
Malfoy stepped onto the pitch also. She averted her eyes away from him. She didn't want to look at him. She wanted to spend her time with Ron and Harry without him interfering. Just in case she never got to see them again.  
  
***  
  
How dare she? Now she wasn't even looking at him. Draco felt rage bubbling in his veins but decided that when he won the game, she wouldn't have anybody to look at but him. He turned to his house elves. Vile disgusting creatures that they were, house elves were terribly useful. He had considered ordering Potter's house elves to disobey everyone of Potter's commands but Draco felt he was much to proud to do such a thing.  
  
Draco would prefer to win Potter properly but if he didn't, he still had Weasley to play chess with.  
  
Draco was very skilled at chess.  
  
With that encouraging thought resting in Draco's mind and one more glance at the girl he loved, he mounted his broomstick.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ron sat at the edge of the pitch and watched as Malfoy and Harry mounted their brooms and flew into the middle of the pitch to meet each other. They grasped hands, like all Quidditch captains did, and met each other's eyes. They remained like that for the good part of a minute until finally Harry let go, probably feeling the pressure of Malfoy's stare.  
  
A new house-elf opened up the trunk which contained the balls. Hermione wasn't sure of the different balls names but she could recognise the Golden Snitch for the second she saw it.  
  
The game began.  
  
She could only see swirls of colours as the house elves flew. There were sounds of balls occasionally getting hit. Ron cheered and booed and groaned and laughed throughout the game. Ron commented throughout the game and from what Hermione gathered from his excited screams, it was very close. Harry would be in the lead but then Malfoy had strike back, and he'd be in the lead.  
  
It was easy to see what Malfoy's strategy was. He had trained his beaters very well and they were striking bludgers faster than the Weasley twins ever did. Harry kept getting his search for the snitch interrupted by flying bludgers. He had much too many close calls with them. If not for his flying experience, Harry would have been a dead man.  
  
Harry's strategy was simple but effective. He had taught each house elf what to do and although his house elves weren't great, they were putting up a good fight against Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, Hermione examined, wasn't paying much attention to the game. He was looking for the snitch, yet keeping a close eye on Harry. Occasionally he glanced in her direction.  
  
Hermione looked at him closely. His silvery blonde hair was glistening in the bit of sunlight present. It was blowing slightly in the wind. Harry seemed to be having problems with his hair. It kept getting blown in his eyes and he had to push it back furiously.  
  
Both boys, Hermione thought to herself, are so good looking in completely different ways.  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by Ron gasping. Malfoy was diving towards the snitch and Harry was following him into the dive. He was speeding up, trying to catch up with Malfoy. Hermione knew she had her breathe held.  
  
Malfoy and Harry were now head to head. Malfoy elbowed Harry but Harry was not stirred of course. Both boys were leaning to the front of their broomsticks, urging it faster. Their eyes were narrowed in determination.  
  
Harry scooped a little bit ahead. His hand reached for the snitch. Malfoy was right behind him, also with his hand outstretched. Harry caught grip of the snitch in one fluid movement. He made it look so easy. Malfoy was still reaching forwards but Harry was skidding onto the ground by then, landing safely still gripping onto the snitch.  
  
He jumped off his broomstick smoothly. Ron seemed in disbelief and Hermione finally let out her breath.  
  
Malfoy landed himself, his eyes on Harry. Harry opened his hand to Malfoy, revealing the snitch. It quickly flew up into the sky but that did not hold any importance now. The fact remained: Harry had caught the snitch. Malfoy had lost.  
  
"He won! He won!" Choked Ron.  
  
Harry flashed a victorious smile at Malfoy. Malfoy turned to face them all, seeing Harry's smug face, Ron's choked delight, and Hermione's bright smile.  
  
"So it's one-one," He spat, "That means nothing. You," He pointed at Hermione, "You stop smiling. You haven't won anything yet." He stormed off furiously. All the house elves were wearing the same face full of fear.  
  
"Well, that was uncalled for! Right little temper, he has, eh?" Harry said brightly. "But I won. There's nothing he can do to change that. I won."  
  
"Yes," She looked at Harry, and gave him a smile, "You did. Thank you."  
  
"One-one," Ron swallowed, "That means it's all on the chess game tomorrow. It's all on me."  
  
A tense silence hung in the air until Ron broke it by wailing, "Oh no!"  
  
****  
  
A/n - Okay, I just have to say THANK U to all reviewers. I was having a really bad day and I opened up my emails to find a lovely bunch of reviews and I just had to say THANK U SO MUCH!!!! Every review meant so much to me. I wouldn't have got through yesterday without you all!  
  
Oh, and I was thinking that if anyone wants me to email them when I update, just leave ur email address and I will email you! Is this a good idea?  
  
Thank u to Shadow_Violet212 (I don't know who I want to win either. But I have it decided now and I can't turn back now. Have a good summer too. ( ) Islandgirl4 (Thanks for the great review. I'll update as soon as I can) Dreaming One (I don't know how to end this story. I'll just have to keep writing and see how it turns it out. Thanks for advice cos I dunno what I'm going to do) Raineblade-ace (I have a good couple of L J's books so I don't really mind that they're out of print. Glad to meet another fan)  
  
Bufuzzled (Thanks for the lovely review. Means so much to me) Dazed Panda (Sorry he lost, now it's all on the chess game tomorrow) Soccargirl2044 (Thanks for review. :-) ) Lady Tskuja ( Yeah, a duel would just be a bit boring, I think. Hope the games turn out okay for you) Hotaru420 (You don't like Snape? Thanks for the review) Yen yen (L J Smith is supposed to be releasing Strange Fate next summer. Check out Nightworld.net for updates or news about it.) Mykah Malfoy (Thanks for the review. It makes me so happy)  
  
XoXo*wo-ai-no*oxox - (Ah, you're a Tom Riddle fan. Yep, Draco is an imbisle. I agree with you totally. But I still love him. Thanks for the review) Danishgirl (Thanks for the review. I was as quick as I could be with the update) Dancingfae (Yes, Julian is sexy. Draco is sexy. L. J. Smith's next book is out June 2004. Thanks for the review) Emeraldgirl (Don't go nutters! Thanks for the review) I give it all to Mr. Black (You're review was so flattering. I read it a couple of times cos it made me so happy. You're a Sirius fan, are you? I was as well and I had a plan for him in this fic but then he died (How unfair was that?) and couldn't. Thanks for the very very nice review!)  
  
Ardent Entity - (Don't u DARE kill off a major character in your story or I will make Draco turn gay, grow a new obsession with pink fluffy blouses and fall in love with Neville Longbottom! Oh, and by the way, I'm not planning to update until you do now, so if you don't update soon, you won't know who wins Hermione!!! HA! Don't think I won't either! Your laughter peels? Oh, why am I not surprised? You belong in St Mungo's, you do!!! HA! You can share a room with wrinkly old Dumbledore, your future husband while I live at the Malfoy Manor with Draco! HA! (Okay, maybe I'm a tad bit insane too! Thanks for the extremely funny review!!!! U update soon and I will!)  
  
Toothpick (I think Draco just has a lousy temper! Thanks for he review!) AmericanAngel1 (Thanks for the review. Couldn't write this story without u!) Padsfootknightingale (Thanks for the review! U make me SOOO happy!)  
  
A/n -Oh yeah, I change my name, formally Amy O B to Taintless.  
  
Talk to you soon! Plz review!  
  
Ciao 


	15. Round three

834878345  
  
"Hermione," Harry asked as soon as they settled down in Hermione's new room, "How are you dealing?"  
  
"I'm okay," She answered. To be truthful, she wasn't sure how she felt. She just knew that she wasn't dead yet. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
She was surprised. Whilst in her enslavement, all she had wanted was Harry and Ron. Now, she wished for more. She wished for her freedom. She felt somewhat awkward in her best friends' company.  
  
"I think you've been really brave," Harry said sincerely.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at Harry. Again, she found herself examining him. His clean cut features, his strongly defined jaw, his lazy bland smile, and those shiny emerald eyes.  
  
He was so different to Malfoy.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Ron. He had been worrying about the chess game. She could tell. He was much paler than usual and his cheekbones had a sunken look about them. A small crease in his face told her he was frowning.  
  
"Ron," She said softly, "Please stop. Please be happy. We need to make use of this time while we have it."  
  
Both Ron and Harry's head shot up. "What do you mean by that? Hermione, we are going to win this game! Don't you know that?"  
  
Hermione found herself avoiding both forest green and clear blue eyes. She just couldn't look at them right now. She found a nice spot and the wall and began memorising off the pattern of the wall.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "Don't give up."  
  
"I'm not giving up, Harry," She breathed, "I'm just being realistic."  
  
"You think I'm going to lose?" Asked Ron almost desperately.  
  
She couldn't lie to her friend. Without uttering a word, she nodded.  
  
"So, let's just enjoy our time together, guys. Before its too late. Malfoy has given us this time for some unknown reason so let's not leave it go to waste," Hermione spoke in a almost wistful tone. She looked at them both serenely yet almost wishing they'd contradict her.  
  
They didn't though. Because denial could only take a person so far.  
  
8787878  
  
"I was so mad at you," Hermione laughed recalling Ron's insult in first year. They had been recalling some of their more humorous events at Hogwarts and Hermione's sides were hurting from laughter.  
  
"Well, what I said was unjust but I think I proved myself by standing up to that troll," Ron said.  
  
"With help from me!" Harry cried.  
  
"Of course," Ron said, waving a hand at Harry, "We mustn't forget, er, the little boy with that scar, er, what's his name? The fellow who thinks he's a celebrity?"  
  
"Oi, you!" Harry yelped, "Watch yourself, red head, or I might get nasty."  
  
"Oh yeah, Potter, and how would you manage to do that?" Ron said in a mock threatening voice.  
  
Hermione was in fits of laughter as she watched the two boys pretend to square up each other.  
  
"Go on, Hermione, tell us who would win between the two of us!"  
  
"Oh, my bet is on Ron. You know what they say about those fiery red heads."  
  
"Oh, sorry, four eyes, the girl's on my side."  
  
"Only out of sympathy, Freckles."  
  
"Guess the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass isn't so big now, eh?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't count on it, Ronald."  
  
"Why," Hermione said pleasantly, "Don't you both burst your inflated egos and come down to earth with the rest of us. I mean, I could take the two of you with my eyes closed."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged wicked grins and slowly turned to face her.  
  
Hermione eyes grew to the place of saucers, "Now, guys, I was only messing. There's no need to get violent," They started closing in on her, "No! No! Now, guys, you aren't really going to gang up on a little girl like me? Guys! Guys?" The exchanged another identical grin than jumped on her, sending her tumbling onto the couch.  
  
She didn't stay down for long. She flashed them her own grin, her eyes twinkling, and said, "This is war!"  
  
And so the war began, and Hermione remembered how it was to laugh, and be with her friends.  
  
****  
  
Draco gave them time. He felt it was only right. If he was to lose this game, he would wish for time with Hermione alone. Of course he wasn't going to lose this game, so he gave Potter and Weasley time to say a proper goodbye.  
  
I think I'm getting noble, Draco mused.  
  
He sat down on his plush leather couch, in front of the fireplace. He gently turned the page to Hogwarts a History. Draco found it interesting to see all the little secrets his old school beheld.  
  
Draco was feeling relaxed. All his worry over Hermione was slowly draining away. He stretched lazily. Yes, she would belong to him and then things would fall into place. Hermione would see soon enough how brilliant he was, all girls did eventually. He knew he couldn't push her, that had been his one fatal mistake. Hermione was stubborn.  
  
He couldn't help but smile to himself. He could do whatever he wanted now. Together with his girl, they would travel the world. Nobody could hold him back now. Not Dumbledore. Not his father. All those years, wasting time with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco lazily turned another page. The roaring fire place in front of him set a warm glaze around the room.  
  
Tomorrow would be a fun day, Draco decided. He couldn't wait to see Potter's face when he realised Hermione belonged to him. He laughed out loud, thoroughly delighted with himself.  
  
****  
  
Hermione awoke. Her feet were on top of Harry and her head was resting on Ron's stomach. Oh, had they really stayed up all night talking?  
  
She groaned, and took a glance around. Suddenly very thing came back to her. Today was the day that would seal her fate as Malfoy's little belonging. Hermione felt like her world had suddenly come crashing down. She groaned again.  
  
Ron stirred underneath her head and she lifted her head off him carefully. He looked as bad as she felt. Bright orange hair stuck in all directions and black bags drooped under his eyes.  
  
"Hi," He said in a small voice.  
  
"Hi," She returned shortly. "Hey, Harry, get up!" She kicked him with his feet.  
  
He shot up in one frenzied motion and looked around wildly. Seeing their startled faces, he offered them a small sheepish grin and said, "Sorry. Got a fright."  
  
"Today's the day," Ron said weakly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"It's too early in the morning," Hermione said, settling back down, "Ask me later."  
  
"You okay?" Harry said in a concerned voice.  
  
Her answer was a loud yawn.  
  
"Miss Granger!" A house elf cried in an annoyingly loud voice. Hermione restrained herself from throwing it out the nearby window. "Miss Granger!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Master Malfoy requires your presence down stairs, miss."  
  
"That's great," Hermione said, not stirring herself.  
  
"He said now, miss!" The elf replied in the same shrill voice.  
  
"It's too early," Ron said, "Tell Malfoy to give us a couple of hours."  
  
"It's after midday, sir!"  
  
"Is it?" Harry said, also not moving, "That's interesting."  
  
"Sir! Master Malfoy shall not be pleased, sir!"  
  
"And somehow, we just don't care," Ron said sleepily.  
  
Hermione knew this wasn't just about getting a couple of more hours sleep. They all wanted to put off the inevitable.  
  
She gently rose herself. Her muscles felt like screeching breaks and her body seemed to cry out in complaint.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes," She told the elf. The elf hurried off and Hermione made her way to the bathroom slowly. Harry and Ron also began moving. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror drowsily. She saw her frizzy unbrushed hair and ugly bags under her eyes and did not care. She whipped the sleep out of her eyes and brushed her teeth.  
  
She was still wearing the same clothes she had wore the day before. She tried pulling a brush through her hair, more out of habit then real effort and when her hair remained frizzy and knotty, she felt no trace of surprise.  
  
Her mood was somewhat bad and she did not speak to Harry and Ron. Ron seemed to be muttering to Harry and Harry didn't seem to be listening. They were also wearing the same clothes they had fell asleep in late last night.  
  
"I'll be back soon, guys," She said determinedly, before heading off to Malfoy's  
  
***  
  
Malfoy's room wasn't far away and as she stepped into his room, she felt her usual twinge of fear.  
  
He was sitting, glaring moodily at the fire. Hermione could see how good looking he was, but it didn't ease her fear. He looked up as she entered and said, "I am going to win."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm very good at chess. Weasley doesn't stand a chance.  
  
"Ron's good," She said weakly. She wasn't convincing anybody.  
  
Don't you think you're being selfish?" He asked. He wasn't smiling. He seemed completely serious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know I'm going to win. Aren't you worried what I'm going to do to your two best friends when they're defenceless?"  
  
"Harry won yesterday. Ron will win today."  
  
"You aren't fooling anybody."  
  
"I'm not the one being selfish!" She shrieked, sounding alarmingly like Pansy Parkinson, "That's you! You're the one keeping me here, against my will."  
  
He stood up to face her, and almost like he was a magnetic force, she stepped closer to him. His voice was as soft as dead leaves falling as he spoke. "You don't want anybody to know the truth. That's why you won't end this little game. You don't want your friends to know the truth. You'll lose the game and you know it. You know you're putting your friends in danger but you think it's okay as long as they don't know the truth."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her voice sounded foreign to her ears.  
  
"You don't want anybody to know the truth, but I know, Hermione. I know that part of you wants to stay with me."  
  
He pulled her towards him. She knew there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Her eyes grew wide, and her heart seemed to be dancing in her chest to a mad wild beat. He bent his head and kissed her with a frenzy full of passion and electricity, sucking out her soul and leaving something that scared Hermione.  
  
"You may try fool everybody else," He whispered. She felt his breath on her lips, "But not me."  
  
***  
  
Draco knew Weasley wouldn't win. Draco wouldn't let him win.  
  
***  
  
The pressure, oh the pressure. Ron looked at himself in the mirror. He licked his dry lips. He couldn't leave Malfoy win. It wouldn't be right. Ron knew he'd live in guilt for the rest of his life if something happened to Hermione.  
  
He took a deep breath, braced himself, gave Harry a small smile and walked down to meet Malfoy. Hermione was standing beside him, looking flushed and a chessboard was sprawled in front of him, glinting in the light.  
  
Deep breath, Ron, Deep breath.  
  
***  
  
They both sat down at opposite sides of the chessboard. Hermione watched with growing terror. Her nails were bitten past the tips of her fingers by now. She couldn't remember feeling so nervous. Perhaps when harry had disappeared at the end of fourth year.  
  
Ron kept wiping his sweaty palms of his pants. His face was shining and his hair was patted. Such pressure was not helping him.  
  
Harry sat down beside Hermione. They didn't talk. The atmosphere in the room was very tense. Malfoy looked calm, but he wasn't offering any snide comments, which showed maybe pressure was even getting to him.  
  
The game began.  
  
Ron felt swallowing and Malfoy's face was creased with concentration.  
  
Hermione kept getting lost in thought. Se just couldn't concentrate. Malfoy's chessboard was beautifully sculptured and decorated in the Slytherin colours. She knew it had cost a lot.  
  
"Who's winning?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron, I think," Harry said, "But I don't really know."  
  
Hermione was getting almost bored as time passed. She used the time to memorise of Ron's face, just in case she did have to stay. But, as more time, passed. She moved on to Harry's, memorising off his shape and structure of his face. She started at his scar too and briefly wondered what was happening with Voldemort. She knew Harry had been training hard because he was the only one that could bring Voldemort's downfall.  
  
Eventually she heard that one word that meant everything, "Checkmate."  
  
She looked up sharply and saw a triumphant -  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/n - Hahahahaha! I am cruel! Hahahahaha! Yet its so fun! I am aware that I haven't updated in ages! Firstly, I was grounded! Not allowed use the net! Then, I was allowed use the net but I couldn't find my story! I think someone deleted it! Luckily, I had this part written in a copy, but then I wasn't happy with it so I rewrote it! I have the next part wrote, so now I just got to type it all out and make a couple of little changes! I figure since this is a mean cliffie, I'll update tomorrow!  
  
Anyone wants me to email them when I update be sure to tell me in a review (Hint hint)  
  
Oh, interesting little fact I found out, though most probably know this. I was reading about the stars and there's a star named Draco and a star named Sirius. Maybe that's where J K R got her names from. Next there'll be a star named Dumbledore, you'll see? Hehe!  
  
Grrr. I'm back to school properly today! Yet this will actually be good because then I will be angry with teachers and school and I write best when I'm angry! I'm trying to get a job which might get in the way, but I'll try to keep updating!  
  
Oh, yes, I just want to say here's a shout out to my two best mates who will never read this, who don't even know this exists yet I just feel the need to say: Jes and Taz - I love you guys!  
  
To all my enemies, and Aoife who thought was a friend but apparently isn't, screw you all!  
  
And Aoife- Get something done with the curls!  
  
Hee hee, that felt good! Anyway, thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are so great! Reviewers Rock!  
  
American Angel1 - Here's a bit of Ron/Harry/ Hermione-ness for you! To be honest, I sort of have a problem with writing stuff like that! I don't want to make it sound soppy, ya know! I do appreciate advice, so any handy tips you have are greatly needed and wanted! American Wings is a majorly cool name!  
  
Hotaru420 - Here's some more for you! Sorry it took so god damn wrong!  
  
Halosangel - Hey Christine! Thanks for the lovely review! You the best!  
  
DazedPanda - yep, since I haven't updated in so long my fingers haven't got their usual workout and look like sausages stuck to my hands! Don't mind me, I'm weird! Thanks for the review!  
  
PinkTribeChick - I know. I don't know who I want to win either! Thanks for the sweet review!  
  
Someone - Thanks so much! Sorry it took me a million zillion years to update!  
  
Culf - I know how many Hermione/Ron fans there is out there! I know there's much more of a possibility of them getting together in the books but I just really like Harry so I thought I'd write him in. Especially 'cause Draco seems to have a major problem with Harry while he just dislikes our favourite red head! I'm going to write a Ron/Hermione/Draco story soon though, whenever I get around to it! Draco is crazy, but so am I! Thanks for the review!  
  
Shadow Violet212 - Ron said "Oh no" at the end, because he hates when pressure is on him! Yeah, I'd probably stay with Draco cuz of the bathroom, and well, he has more money than Harry. Oh, and Draco is like more sexier! But then Harry's so sweet and heroic and brave and cute! Swoon - Lucky Hermione! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
DreamingOne - Thanks for the review! You're not a Harry fan? You can't really help loving Harry. He's so loveable! Yet I can definitely see why you love Draco. He's so yummy. *Grins cheekily than remembers that these are fictional characters and stops smiling* Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Malfoyelf - Oh no, I love Internal mental battles! Makes life so much interesting, ya know! Hehe, only messing! Hmm, I'm still trying to wonder which side is my good side - Taintless or Amy (Yes, that's me name) I really think I'm all evil. But you love me anyway, right? * Looks around* Nobody? *Silence* Okay, far enough. Anyway, going back on topic (I really should do that more often) Thanks for the review! I love your stories!  
  
Kuky - Thanks for the review! It really does mean a lot to me!  
  
Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Luva - Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to end it! I think I'm just going to keep writing, and when I eventually get bored, I'll just write whatever ending I feel like at the time! I wrote in Snape cuz even though I don't like him in the books, I quite like him in fanfics (Kinda like Malfoy, really) because there's so many unique things you can do with Snape! He's so mysterious and complex and I quite liked him in the fifth book!  
  
LittleSpeedy225 - Thanks very much for the review! It's greatly appreciated!  
  
Mara - Thanks so much! I got you hooked? Hehe, you wouldn't believe how happy that makes me! I love when readers actually like my stuff!  
  
Harmonic Sakke - Ohayo Miss Harmonic Sakke! Yeah, Malfoy's very confused at the moment! Poor Malfoy! Got to feel pity for the poor boy! He has love, lust, Hormones, and his plain evilness all mixed up! Hehe, yeah, Hermione got it bad! Then again she has two very cute boys loving her at the mo so it aint all bad! Silver lining and all that, ya know. Hehe, thanks for the review!  
  
Lady Tskuya - I tried to make it as interesting as I could! Thanks for the review! ;-)  
  
Couch Potato01 - Thanks for the review! Hope this part was okay, as well. Well, apart from the cliffie!  
  
Ali - Yeah, The Forbidden game is a great book! There's three, just in case you didn't know. I'm reading the second one at the moment! It's driving me mad 'cos I haven't read the third book in ages! I have written fanfics on that before but now I'm more into Harry otter! Julian is so sexy, aint he? It's a great book though, aint it? I'm really glad you're enjoying it! All of L J Smith's books are great, but The Forbidden game is my favourite!  
  
Soccergirl2044 - Thanks for the review! You're great!  
  
Ardent Entity - God, you're so selfish! I gave you wrinkly old Dumbledore or wrinkly old scary looking Voldemort! You're so ungrateful! I'm sorry, but you just can't have Draco! He's mine, I tell you, mine! All mine!  
  
Oh, I would turn Draco gay! Very easily! He is very sexy, so he won't have a problem getting male dates! Actually it'd be very simple to turn him gay! That could be why he brought Pansy to the Yule ball! Cos she's so man-ish! And what about Crabbe and Goyle? Hmm, you don't think they don't fancy Draco? Okay, I have thought about this way too much! If you have chapter ten, why don't you UPDATE, you silly woman??? I said I wouldn't update till you did but you took WAY TOO LONG and I'm just not that cruel to my lovely reviewers! Ha! Shame on you! * Points finger at you* Meanie!  
  
I know, don't our replies to our reviews, and our reviews, go on and on and on. This is longer than my chapter! Hehehehe! That was initially my original idea but then I sort of got put off by the idea, (Basically cos I read a story with the same idea) It might still be done, I'm not a hundred percent sure where I'm going with it yet! Plus, I'm not sure I'd actually be able to write a plot like that! It's sort of a slow gradual movement of Hermione's feelings and I'm not totally sure I'd be able to pull it off! Like I said, it could still happen! Keep the ideas and thoughts (Since you're full of em) coming! I love hearing from you! Man, this was long! Thanks for your constant funny reviews! I really look forward to them!  
  
Someone - Hmm, You're a perky person! I'm not totally sure what I'm going to do with the ending, but I'm nearly 100% sure that it won't end in "And they all become friends". Hehehe, sorry!  
  
I give it all to Mr Black - Yeah, I love Sirius! I think it was just wrong to kill him off! He had so much potential to be in a really big storyline or have some major part in the war or something! And now we know Harry won't have a home of his own now! I mean, he might live at the Burrow or whatever, but he's still not gonna be with his family! Sirius was his last family! Not far! Yeah, Harry is actually a better Quidditch player. He always wins! It would have been unrealistic if Draco had won cos he never has in the books! Well, you said I might want to make a cliff-hanger so here it is! Hehe! Yep, three possibilities and I'm not sure what I'm going to do! I know who I'm going to make win but from there I just have to see! Thanks for the review! Oh yeah, I love your name. Is Black Ice taken? You know, Black for Sirius and then Ice. That'd be sort of kool. Dark Ice is very cool. Could you just add numbers at the end or something? Like DarkIce987. That'd be cool. Dunno if they'd let you though!  
  
Hermione C. Potter - Yeah, H/Hr and D/Hr are great! I normally read H/Hr but I've read some great H/Hr so I've really come to admire it! You can't help but not love Harry. Draco's good to work with on fanfics. Hope you got my email!  
  
Demon Of Fear - Thanks for the review! Encouragement is so great!  
  
Courtney83 - yep, Poor Ron! Gotta feel sympathy for the poor boy, don't ya? Yep, it was all down to him! Hehe, I'm too cruel, don't you think? Thanks for your constant support! 


	16. Triumpant winner

"Oh shit," She said quietly.  
  
Malfoy kept his eyes on her, waiting for a reaction. She had none. For a second everything went still. Hermione heard a strange buzzing in her ears. Nobody stirred, nobody reacted. All eyes were on her, but she was staring at Malfoy. At the white pasty face, that pointed slightly upturned nose and those steely grey eyes.  
  
His laugh broke though the buzzing in her ears. His shoulder were shaking, his head slightly thrown back, yet his eyes still on her.  
  
That was the exact moment everything began whirling. Unconnected thoughts gathered in her head, A tingling sensation seemed to be spreading from her stomach outwards. For one dizzy moment, she was sure she was going to faint but she didn't. She wasn't aware of what she was doing at first. That white sneering face loomed closer as she flew at him, knocking him off his chair and onto the ground. She slammed down on top of him, and her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around his throat.  
  
She just needed to stop him laughing.  
  
This was all his fault. He thought she wanted to stay here. Yeah, she'd stay at the manor, with the huge chambers and the magnificent bathroom, just as long as he was dead.  
  
She was acting like a cornered animal. Her primal instincts had taken over. When in danger, attack.  
  
Her head was spinning. She felt like somebody falling. A person in mid air, who is wondering where the ground is.  
  
She was taking in quick shallow breaths, applying more pressure to his throat.  
  
He wasn't laughing now. She just wanted him dead. This was his fault. All those crucio's, the time to hit her, Justin's death, her rape. It was all his fault. She had vowed revenge and this was it, and it wasn't sweet.  
  
It wasn't sweet at all. It wasn't good. It was out of control.  
  
She was out of control.  
  
***  
  
Draco was surprised to say the least. He had dreamed of Hermione knocking him down and pushing herself on top of him.  
  
But not to kill him. He had never anticipated this.  
  
Her eyes were alight in a frenzied fire, her mouth half open, her nostrils flared.  
  
For one second, Draco felt weak, helpless, like a bird in the hands of a famished hunter. Then he remembered who he was.  
  
As cool as always, he caught grip of her slender wrists and pushed upwards. Her extra strength seemed to be coming from her anger. Her grip loosened from around his throat and he took a breath, then knocked her to the ground and restrained her with his arms.  
  
"You bastard!" She snarled, "Get off of me!"  
  
"Will you calm down?" Her long nails ripped down his arms, drawing blood. He flinched in pain. Her legs were swinging like the Whomping Willow.  
  
"I hate you!" She shrieked, a sound that could break glass, "I hate you!"  
  
"Calm down," Draco said in a low voice, "And I'll let you go."  
  
Her eyes seemed to dull a little, that strange animal that had seemed to possess her, seemed to melt away.  
  
"Do you understand?" He asked serenely.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He slowly let go of her, sitting up. He glanced at Potter and Weasley, who both seemed frozen in air.  
  
Useless gits, Draco thought.  
  
He looked back at Hermione. She was breathing shallowly, on the brink of fainting.  
  
"I hate you" She said again sullenly, her lower lip stuck out.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Draco spoke, and when he did, his voice was harsher than he had meant it to be. "You lost the game," He told her, "So maybe you should have some more respect for your owner."  
  
"I'm not some dog!" She said, her voice lower than before, but just as angry.  
  
"I'll decide on that. You have no say in your life now." Draco knew he was being cruel but he was in defence mode now after her trying to kill him.  
  
Her lower lip trembled noticeably, "Stop."  
  
"Stop what? Telling the truth?" Draco said, and he let out a short humourless laugh, before continuing, "You belong to me, Hermione. You should be trying to behave yourself."  
  
"Or what?" She said in a low savage voice, "You'll punish me."  
  
"Exactly," He drawled, drawing out his wand in one precise movement.  
  
"How could you hurt someone you say you love?" She snapped.  
  
"Yes, I won't hurt you," Draco turned to her two best friends slowly,. Drawing out each of his movements teasingly, "So what was our deal, gentlemen? You'd surrender your wands and bow down to me, if I won, am I correct?" He smiled at them, his eyes almost feverishly bright.  
  
"Not a chance," Weasley barked.  
  
"But it was a bond, Weasley, a promise. You can't break it," He pointed his wand at them, "Expelladermis!"  
  
Their wands came easily to him. The two boys weren't at their smartest.  
  
Draco turned to smile at Hermione, "So, what shall we do to our guests then?"  
  
Weasley's face showed open terror. He was standing, with his knees bent, as if to run. Potter was standing beside him, his back straight, in a calm stance, green eyes narrowed determinedly.  
  
Draco smirked at them all individually, finishing on the girl, "Shall I kill them now, or leave them alive, just for a little while?"  
  
Funny, Draco mused to himself, I played this inane game so I wouldn't have to kill them. But when opportunity comes in life, one must grab it.  
  
Truth be told, he was just angry. Angry at Hermione. He'd have to make her understand that he was the one in power now.  
  
"Malfoy, please don't," Hermione whispered.  
  
She was a fallen heap on the ground yet she caught everybody's attention .  
  
"That's not good enough, Granger," He said harshly, his voice as sharp as a knife.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I'm really sorry. Please. Please."  
  
""What did I tell you to call me?"  
  
"Draco. Draco, I'm sorry. Please. It was just the shock that we'd lost. But I'm over it and I'm so sorry," She stood up shakily, "Please, Draco, please don't hurt them."  
  
"Beg harder, Hermione."  
  
"I'm sorry," Her voice was wobbling. She looked like she was about to shatter. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He didn't even look at her.  
  
"Please, Draco. Please," Her voice was in a unusual scale. It was croaky yet squeaky at the same time.  
  
He felt so powerful, so in control of her at that moment, yet so cold and ready to kill.  
  
"Please. I want to stay here with you! You were right! I do!"  
  
Draco knew she didn't mean it. She was desperate to save her friends, but her words made Draco's heart warm, and as he turned to look into her expressive eyes brimmed with tears, he knew he couldn't kill Potter or Weasley. He couldn't bring that pain upon her.  
  
He just couldn't stop loving her.  
  
He nodded, "You do understand, I presume, that you have lost the game and are therefore in my possession."  
  
There was no back answer this time. No complaints or yelling about being treated like property. Instead she gave him her terse answer, "Yes."  
  
"Then say goodbye," He said with a gesture towards Potter and Weasley. He watched as she took a deep breath and turned to her friends.  
  
***  
  
Hermione turned to face her two best friends with Malfoy by her side. She felt like a magic barrier had come between her and her friends. She knew she couldn't get too close to them without infuriating Malfoy.  
  
She'd lost.  
  
She had really lost.  
  
She had thought she had been prepared to lose but obviously some part of her had been holding onto the belief that she would win because she felt like her world was crashing around her like expensive wine glasses.  
  
"Goodbye," She said. She felt like her throat had closed. Tears were threatening to spill but she would not cry. She wouldn't allow herself to cry.  
  
There was a drawn out moment when Harry and Ron said nothing. Ron was visibly shaking, like an earthquake was happening somewhere inside him, perhaps in his heart. Harry was standing with a cold determined air around him.  
  
"This isn't goodbye," Said Harry, his voice strong and firm, "Not now."  
  
Ron shook his head mutely. When Hermione met his blue eyes, she found them sparkling with tears. "I'm so sorry," He said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Malfoy stepped forwards, and threw Harry and Ron their wands back. Malfoy, with a patronising air, wiggled his fingers at them and said smugly, "Nice meeting you."  
  
It happened so fast that Hermione nearly missed it. Malfoy flicked his wrist slightly to the right, and with a flash resembling lightening, her two best friends vanished without a trace.  
  
She stared at where they had been standing for a full minute and then backed up slowly, unaware of anything except the weight of the world on her shoulders. When her back bumped off the wall, she slid down. She had never felt so emotionally drained.  
  
The tears that had been threatening to spill, suddenly flooded down her face and a sob erupted from deep down in her throat.  
  
Once she sobbed once, they kept coming, echoing around her. They were coming so quickly, it was almost painful.  
  
The last thing she was aware of was Malfoy leaving the room, before she sobbed, and cried, and lost sense of the world.  
  
***  
  
A/n - This was wrote when I was in a bad mood. It was scribbled down in some notebook and I had to hunt it down. I start writing at the weirdest hours! Anyway, I just typed it out, so if there's any typing mistakes or whatever I'm sorry, but really just want to get this up!  
  
Don't expect another update for a little while. School and homework takes up so much of my time, and I really want to catch up on my other HP story: Deal with the Devil, although I really like this story much more, but I think it has some kind of potential to be okay.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to be quick and not do personal thank you's if you don't mind. Sorry to all those who mind.  
  
All reviews and death threats were appreciated! Thanks guys, and hope you don't mind who the winner is. People are quite 50-50 on who they want to win. Harry and Ron aren't totally out of the woods yet though!  
  
I have an idea for the next couple of chapters but it might take me a little while to get out. I realise I have no proper update routine, so if anyone wants me to email them when I do update, just leave your email address and make sure to say that you want me to. I don't want to Spam you with a stupid unwanted email, (I hate those)  
  
Yay! I went to an interview and got a job today!!! Yay! Congratulations to me! 


	17. Lost

__

Long A/n at the end. Lots of thank you's. 

****

Chapter 17 

__

Caught in your trap,

Too far away in your world,

Stranded in your love,

With only you,

Simply numb,

My heart bleeds no more,

I don't live anymore,

With only you,

Nobody can touch me now,

Except you and your silver clouds,

And your silk that wraps around me,

And drifts me away in the night.

Ron was very red. Not just his hair, but his cheeks, neck and the back of his ears too. He took one glance around and let out a huge sigh.

They were surrounded by a vast amount of trees. 

"I think we're in the Forbidden Forest," Harry said.

Ron sighed again. Harry felt irritation rising in his chest. At least he could try and be helpful, since he already lost Hermione. Harry was still a little angry.

"Well, if we are, we should head for Hogwarts. I think it's that way," Harry pointed south west of him. 

"It's that way," Ron pointed south east.

Harry thought the direction that Ron was pointing to looked very unfriendly.

"Are you sure?"

"Why?" Ron spoke in a low savage voice, "You're doubting me?"

"No I-"

"You think it's my fault, don't you? You think I lost her. You think I'm stupid and weak, and pathetic."

Harry saw red. His own voice went down to freezing point, "Are you saying you're not?"

Ron punched Harry. Ron, who was taller and stronger than Harry, had a good advantage over him. Harry knew he could not use his wand. This was not a wizard's duel. It was a physical match. Harry jumped on Ron, and Ron, although astounded a his sudden attack, threw Harry off of him, and into a tree. For a minute, bright dots danced in front of Harry's eyes. 

"How dare you," Ron breathed, standing over him, "Not so pathetic now, am I? Huh? C'mon Harry, tell me how stupid I am."

"You are stupid," Said Harry, "You couldn't even win a chess match. Chess! The one thing you're good at." 

"It hasn't even got anything to do with you, Harry," Ron shouted, "Why does everything have to revolve around you the whole time."

"It matters to me because I love her," Harry said coldly, shutting his eyes.

"And you think I don't?" Ron said slowly. 

Harry snapped open his eyes, and was about to say something but Ron cut him off, "Shut up, Harry. You've said everything I need to hear." With that Ron stormed off.

Harry stared after him, stupefied, before remembering where he was. He called out, "Ron? Ron?"

But Harry knew instinctively that Ron was gone. 

*

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Well she thought it was happening she wasn't completely sure. It was the worse thing that could happen. 

Worse than becoming a slave, worse than being tortured in her dreams. Worse than being raped. Worse than being played for. Worse than being treated like property. Worse than losing the game and watching her friends disappear. 

No, this was past all that. This was the one thing that made her life completely and utterly identical to hell.

***

"You called?" Weasley said in a snappy voice.

"Yes," Draco said silkily, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Cut the crap, Malfoy."

"In a bad mood?"

"Yes."

After a moment of pause, Weasley sat down and sighed. 

"It's about them," Draco said in a pleasant voice.

"Them?"

"Potter and Hermione," Draco was losing his temper quickly, "Since they're together."

Draco had the satisfaction of seeing Weasley go red.

"Now, I feel you won't like this arrangement, am I correct?"

"How do you know that?" Weasley asked sharply.

Draco smiled, with a patronising sympathetic look on his face, "It's obvious you're in love with-"

"Okay, so you know," Weasley said, going even more red, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"I want you to get rid of Potter."

Weasley looked at him for a minute, horrified as if Draco had asked for Potter to be killed, until understanding seemed to dawn at last, and with a brisk nod and smile, stood up, and made for the door.

When Draco spoke again, he knew Weasley was listening.

"It was nice doing business with you, Virginia." 

~ DIARY ENTRY ~

__

Dear Diary,

I found you today, on my dresser. I think a house elf might have put it there. I've noticed that the house elves are always giving me pitiful glances everytime they see me. 

Funny that.

I am pitiful. Pitiful and stupid. 

I suppose it's not that funny, really. 

**

Ron was very angry. Angry at Harry, but furious at himself. How could he lose? He was so angry that it took him the best part of fifteen minutes to realise he had no idea where he was going.

His anger drained away to cold blooded fear as he looked around. He was surrounded by darkness, but there were eyes gleaming in the darkness. Three pairs of eyes, and they were looking at him.

***

There was a knock of the door. Hermione didn't rise from her corner, which she had inhabited for the last couple of hours. 

The person walked in. Hermione had been sure it was Malfoy. She hadn't seen him for the last couple of hours, and she was sure he had got bored of giving her space or he had got bored of her. 'He won the game but didn't want the prize' kind of thing. On some level in her mind, Hermione found this hysterically funny.

But the person that walked in was not Draco Malfoy. 

Instead it was Pansy Parkinson. It was strange seeing Pansy without her school robes on. Instead pansy was wearing conservative navy robes which hugged her in all the right places. 

It was impossible to call Pansy pretty (Although Hermione wasn't making much of an effort). Sure, she had shoulder length blonde hair, that seemed like liquid gold, but Hermione strongly suspected it was under a shining charm. And Pansy did have the toned figure, and the expertly done mascara.

But no amount of makeup or shiny hair could hide that pug nose or her spotty chin. 

Hermione snapped out of her surprised state of shock, and asked rudely, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Pansy shrugged, a small petit movement of her shoulders, "I was visiting Draco."

"And you decided to come to me for a visit? Because we were such great friends at Hogwarts?"

"There were rumours going around that Draco had fell in love with a Muggleborn." Hermione noted that Pansy did not say Mudblood. "I knew it would probably be you, if anyone."

"Congratulations, You have more brains than I gave you credit for. That's not saying much though," Hermione said flatly.

"You look like hell," Pansy pointed out. "There's a bath in there. It might make you feel better."

After a few minutes of staring at Pansy, Hermione agreed to the bath. Afterwards she sat in a fluffy robe on her bed, with a pillow under her chin. Pansy sat by the fireplace. She didn't speak at first but when she did, it surprised Hermione beyond belief. It wasn't just because Pansy's voice was low and serious, not shrieking and bitchy, but the actual words as well.

"Thank you."

Hermione looked at the girl she had always hated with wide eyes. She couldn't muscle up any hatred at that moment because she was so tired so she simply answered, "For what?"

Pansy seemed to hesitate. She was staring into the fire with her feet curled under her. Hermione knew it was very late. There wasn't a sound in the house but the occasional scamper of house elves. 

"Mr Malfoy," Pansy began. This seemed more out of habit than out of respect for Lucius. "He, er, he raped me too."

Hermione nearly fell off her bed in shock.

Pansy turned and gave her a half smile. It seemed almost apologetic. "Not just once, either," She whispered, turning back to the fire, to avoid Hermione's eyes. "When Draco found out," Pansy continued, "he was furious. He tried to stop him. Mr Malfoy promised his son he wouldn't rape or hurt me again."

Hermione shook her head mutely.

"That was the kind of man, he was, you see. He was a coward. And the next day, guess who comes back but Mr Malfoy. Ad he had his wand ready and he told me if I told anyway, especially Draco, ever again about "our little Encounters", that's what he called it, he'd kill me." 

Pansy stopped speaking and took in a deep and shuddering breath. 

"But because of you, he's gone. Draco did for you, what he couldn't do for me. He found the courage to kill him. Now I don't have to live with the fear of him coming again."

Hermione felt so empty, so void of tears. But she was crying on the inside. Everything she had gone through, and Pansy had gone though worse. She had never felt such a strong link with anyone before. Not even with Ron or Harry.

"Thank you," Pansy said softly again.

Hermione made no move to hug her. She wasn't ready for hugging Pansy just yet. 

Instead, Hermione whispered, "You're welcome." 

Their eyes met, and they looked at each other properly for the first time. Hermione no longer saw a pug faced girl. She saw a young woman, who had to deal with things all her life that she shouldn't have had to even know about. 

She saw somebody who could understand her. She saw somebody she could trust.

"Pansy, I have to tell you something."

Pansy's eyes seemed to dim and she gave a sorrowful shake of her head, "I think I already know."

"But-"

"You will have to tell Draco," Pansy said wisely. "Do it now."

***

Draco hadn't seen Hermione in a long couple of hours so he was pleasantly surprised when she walked into his room so late at night. 

Before he could say or feel anything, she spoke, "Malfoy…"

"Yes?" 

The moment dragged on.

"I-I-I think I may be pregnant."

****

A/N – _Well, here I am. I'm sorry it's taken me so bloody long to update. Gr, I'm been so in a bad mood lately. How can it be, that the guy that really really liked me, I had no interest in him at all, and then the minute he has a girlfriend, suddenly I want him? Suddenly he's all good looking, and winking at me like he's all that._

My job is sooooo hard! But there's a cute fella working with me! Yum! Oh, and I got revenge on a fella that hates me (And I hate him) cos he has a really red nose, and my friends and I all started singing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Immature yet hilarious!

So this is to you, Red Nose, for calling me a bitch and tell taling on me to J : Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, had a very shiny nose (Like a light bulb) and if u ever saw it you would even say it glows (like a light bulb) lalalalala…

Anyway, enough of my personal dilemmas. Oh yeah, I did great in my Junior Cert exams and got an A in English. So, I'd like to thank everybody for keeping me writing with your lovely reviews, cos it kept me going and I think that's why I did so well in English! Thanks!

You thought Ron had gone evil, didn't you? But it's actually Ginny!

****

Harmonic Sakke – Ohayo!_How's life?_ _Yeah, Hermione has it bad here. It's good that you get into these stories! That's what inspires all us writers! Anyway, thanks very much for your lovely review!_

****

Lady Tskuya – I only realised afterwards that it did sound like I killed em. But I didn't! They're alive and well (Hehe, at least for now). Thanks!

****

Sazy-Bear – I went to check out your stories, but, er, there wasn't any. Maybe my computer was just acting up! Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

Jjbridget – Fanfiction and writing is the only thing that keeps me alive at the moment! I hate school! Summer, plz come back!!! Thanks!

****

Shadow Violet – Harry and Ron are in the Forbidden Forest, but will they get out, is the question. School's a pain! I sooooo want to just quit it, but I can't cos then I'll be stupid for the rest of my life, and that'd be bad (I suppose!). Thanks!

****

Miss Potter – I made you cry? Aw, I'm sorry! Thanks for the great review! 

****

Unhealthily Obsessed – Thanks for the lovely review! It does mean a hell of a lot to me!

****

Demon Of Fear – Ah, you'll just have to wait to see what happens! (Anotherwords I don't know myself!) Thanks.

****

Couch_potato01 – Yep, poor Herm! She got it really bad! Thanks so much!

****

AniGirl7 – How'd your interview go? I hope it went okay! Draco does piss you off sometimes, but that's good. At least I'm keeping him kind of in character. Thanks for the review!

**__**

Jules – Thanks very much! You're so nice!

****

Draco_Malfoy_Severus_Luva – How's things, girl? I dunno how things are going to go. Don't think there'll be a sequel. I think this story might just go on for a while. Thanks for the lovely review! You will be updating your story soon, right?

****

Padfootsknightingale – I hope I spelled your name right! Thanks for the review! Hope this chappie's okay as well.

****

Malfoyelf – Hey! So, you are up for Draco then? Hm, I will keep that in mind! I'm not sure what I'm going to do, just yet. This won't be a R/Hr story! I couldn't write that! I can't really write Ron, because he's either lovely or in a temper! This chapter he's under a temper, but that's because he's so mad at himself! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Life keeps getting in the way!

****

Super_Sycoh – I updated as soon as I can. It's not so much school getting in the way, but my job. It leaves me wrecked at the end of the day! I will update as soon as I can. I'm not one for waiting around. If it's on my computer, I update.

****

Someone – Hehe, well at least I got you confused! Yep, Poor 'Mione. I never knew I could be so mean! Thanks!

****

BluePhoenix – I really did update as soon as I could! I don't do hw. It's just that school takes up so much of the day, and then work, and friends and stuff comes afterwards and I just can't find the time! 

****

AmericanWings – Thanks very much. I know, some characters go way out of it and it does get kind of annoying. I'm not saying my Draco is like this in the book, but… Oh, I'm contradicting myself. *Shuts up now* Yep, school is a pain! It takes up so much of the day! Hope everything's good with you! Thanks for your lovely constant reviews! I really enjoy reading them!

****

Soccargirl2044 – Hehe, I'm glad I make you happy! Thanks!

****

Purple Spotted Hedwig – Nope, they're not dead! I didn't mean to make it sound like they did! A lot of people pointed that out to me! That's why I put a extra bit with them in it! I like your name. Very original! Thanks for the review!

****

Danishgirl – Thanks for your review! I have to remember to email you! I'm a bit thick actually, so I'm going to do it right after I finish typing this!

****

Mrs Malfoy – Thanks for the encouraging review! It's people like you who make me want to be a writer! Thanks! 

****

Squorpionlady – Thanks very much! You'll be receiving an email from me soon! Ciao!

****

DanceingFae – Yeah I thought it'd be a bit silly if Draco won the Quidditch match! I mean Harry is the better player! Yeah, he did give em back their wands! Thanks for the brill review! Hope this part is all right.

****

DazedPanda – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked how that chapter turned out.

****

Rina – yep, well Draco will always be mean. It'll be a long and gradual change if he gets nice. And yet, as nasty as he is, I still like him, you know?

****

Stardust_n_Dreams – I'm not sure how this'll end but it's definitely not over! Thanks for the review!

****

Chach-A-Lot – It was supposed to be sad! I really didn't see Hermione jumping around for joy 'cos she lost. Hehe, Thanks for the review! 


	18. New discoveries for the regal boy

__

Wanting, needing, famished,

Feelings you can't imagine.

Wanting and feeling 

The feelings that don't make sense

That overpowers even the strongest will 

And makes them fall to their knees and cry

Like I cry

Whimpering for passion

Weeping for love

And for the lust that has stolen me.

Confused and alone

Only you can make it right

But you're not here

You're over there

So close 

But I can't touch you

Can't you feel me?

Allow me the honour

Standing aside

While you are so close

I'm all alone

But you're here

Blocked by a wall

A wall full of unknown things

I don't understand

I want you here

But you're not.

**

The moment was precious. Hermione, who had been scared and worried, suddenly felt strong. Strong and cold. Her heart felt surrounded by a steel barrier. She laughed out loud, laughed at Malfoy, because his shocked helpless expression was the most hilarious thing in the world.

He deserved it. She wanted to make him pay.

And she knew how.

She would tell him the truth.

"Is it Potter's?" He asked hoarsely.

She grinned at him, her eyes feverishly bright, "Nope. Wrong answer."

"Weasley's?" He asked desperately.

"No, no. Wrong!"

"So, it's my father's, then?"

Her grin grew even wilder. "Nope."

His head snapped up, to look at her. "What?"

"Well, I'm not saying it _isn't. _It _could_ be. But there's a chance that it's somebody else's too. _Isn't that splendid?" _

"You mean," He swallowed, "There was somebody else?"

"Yep. Can you guess who?"

"No," He said miserably.

"Go on. Take a guess. It's fun. Okay, I'll go first. Is it yours? Nope."

"The Hufflepuff's?"

She shook her head in an over exaggerated gesture and laughed.

"My turn. Is it Dumbledore's? Nope."

He was looking at her with burning grey eyes. His voice was one of a contained tiger, who had earned the ability to speak, "Is it Snape's?"

She let out a delightful laugh, "Nope."

"Then who's?" He slammed his fist down on the table.

Hermione's face drained. This was her revenge, but she didn't want to tell him. Because she was scared of how he'd react. Scared, and she was a little ashamed. She closed her eyes, trying to will courage to somehow come to her again. He was still looking at her with that burning intensity.

She opened her eyes, and said one name.

*

She opened her eyes, and said one name. A name that Draco hadn't expected but perhaps should have. Hadn't he laughed at it when it had flitted into his mind? Hadn't he been stupid to leave them alone? 

The name still echoed in his head. Hermione's voice so flat, yet laced with vengeance. This was her revenge, and it came in the form of a short stubby useless boy. 

"Neville Longbottom," She repeated, just in case he had not heard.

"When?" He asked in pure misery. The anger hadn't hit in yet.

"Just Before your father kidnapped me."

"Why?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Why did you do it? You hardly held any feeling for the idiot, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why?"

"Because I hated you. I still hate you," She told him in a hoarse whisper.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He barked, his anger beginning to stir.

"You really don't hold me in high regard, do you? You really think I'm innocent, and helpless and broken? _But I'm not. _And I wasn't then. I was going to become you're personal slave. I had seen you _looking_ at me, okay? I knew what could happen."

"You thought I might have raped you?"

"You're a man, aren't you? I knew, it would probably come about. I didn't want you to be my first."

She suddenly let out a laugh, and said, "Funnily enough, you wouldn't have been anyway. When I was leaving, I bumped into your father"

"So you did it to hurt me?"

"I didn't know you loved me then," She said angrily. "I did it, so you wouldn't get there first."

He slammed himself up, in a furious temper, "So, you just let Longbottom fuck you like some common slut?"

His words hung in the air, and he saw them slam into her. She raised one hand and slapped him across the face. His face stung, but it was nothing like the pain in Hermione's eyes.

She did something unexpected then. She pushed her lips onto his and kissed him harshly, painfully. When she let go of him, her mouth was red and raw, but she was smiling. "I will never," She breathed, "Never, love you. I despise you. I loathe you. You make me wish I was never born. I hate you."

She turned and ran.

"Well, you disgust me!" He shouted after her. She did not shout back a response, but he heard her footsteps stomping through the hall at a great speed. 

He turned, suddenly emotionally drained, and found himself facing a mirror. Inside he saw his profile. His slightly upturned nose, his lips slightly swollen, his lithe and compact figure, ready to be admired in his black tee shirt and jeans. He was very red, his cheeks were flushing, and his blonde hair was tousled. But what really caught his attention was the tear trickling down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much emotion as he felt right now.

He was looking in the mirror, and seeing a monster that was himself.

He turned away from the mirror because he could not bear to watch himself cry.

*** 

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She was in Pansy's arms, spilling tears all over the girl's robes.

Pansy patted Hermione's back awkwardly.

"What happened?"

"He showed me what a cold hearted, evil snake he is!" Then she told Pansy the whole story.

"Hermione, could you do me a favour?"

She sniffed in reply to Pansy's outrageous question.

"Could you come with me, just for a minute?" Pansy stood and practically dragged Hermione up from the bed. When Hermione made no other protest, she guided Hermione out of the room.

"Where are we going?" She whispered weakly.

Pansy was leading her towards Malfoy's room.

"No, Pansy no wa-" Hermione's complaint was cut short when she heard a strange sound, coming from Malfoy's room.

Pansy slowly opened the door quietly, and Hermione inched forward curiously. Inside, she saw a strange thing. Malfoy's knees were drawn to his chest, and his arm's wrested on his knees. His head was in his arms. Hermione could see clearly his shoulders shaking, and immediately knew what those strange noises were.

Malfoy was crying.

***

A girl stepped out of the shadows towards Ron. Two other's followed. Their eyes were gleaming strangely. The girl, who looked young, sighed. "Oh, we thought you were some evil creature."

The two other's followed suit and sighed.

"Hi," Ron said, "Er, excuse me, but why are you're eyes so strange and shiny?"

"Oh," The girl laughed, "It's a spell. Lumkis. It's sort of a variation of the Lumus spell. It lets us see in the dark through our eyes, instead of our wands. The do look a bit funny, don't they? I'm Laura, by the way. And that's Joanne," She gestured to the girl on her right, "And Roger."

"You were slaves at the Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked, looking pointedly at their rages they were wearing.

"Yes."

"Did you know Hermione?"

Laura bowed her head, and Ron saw a trace of a tear in her eye, "Poor Hermione. That bastard Lucius Malfoy! How could he kill her?"

"Kill her? Hermione's not dead!"

"She's not?"

"But I thought, since Malfoy's father, and then she didn't come back, and I was so scared, she was gone, you know?" Laura's sentence made no sense but Ron understood the relief in her eyes. 

"Did she get free, like the rest of us?" Asked Laura.

"No. She's still with Malfoy. She had a chance to get free, but I blew it."

Laura asked no more questions because she saw the inner battle going in Ron. 

"Where are we?" Ron asked, changing subject. He was sure he was in the Forbidden Forest, but he was positive.

"The Forbidden Forest."

"Do you know where Hogwarts is?" He questioned.

"Yes," Laura said regretfully, "It was the first place us slaves went. To look for Dumbledore, you know. But when we came, we found Hogwarts overrun by Slytherins and Death Eaters."

"Yes, Voldemort's in charge there," Ron said solemnly, "Did nobody tell you?"

"No, nobody told us. We just knocked on the door, to get in, and then Slytherins started attacking us. It was horrible. I'm not sure how many of us got away. I ran into the Forbidden Forest, and then, I got lost. I met up with these two, having a serious kiss," She gestured at Roger and Joanne who blushed, "and we've been stuck in here ever since."

"But you know the way back to Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure we could find it if we try. Marie, my friend, is stuck in there. They captured her. It was one of Malfoy's friends, Goyle I think his name is, who captured her. I saw it with my own eyes."

"We can't just keep wondering around the forest," Roger said. Ron noted how he held onto Joanne's hand protectively.

"We're not going to," Ron said. 

Laura met his eyes and nodded. Ron knew she understood.

"What?" Joanne asked confused.

"He means we have to go into Hogwarts and save Marie and the others," Laura said.

***

"Hello Harry," A silky voice called from the shadows.

Harry turned sharply, and after a second look at the person, called out, "Ginny!"

***

So, he does have feelings. Hermione was stuck on this new piece of information. It was so puzzling that it made her head spin. 

Pansy gave her a long meaningful look, and Hermione understood. 

She had upset Malfoy. And maybe he deserved it, but now Hermione regretted it. That wasn't the kind of person she was. She was a Gryffindor. She was the one with the bushy hair, and the big brown eyes, who said what she thought of people but didn't bitch like the other girls and be nasty to the so called "Losers". She was the one who tried not to judge the people who others judged. She did not go out of her way to cause people pain.

And whatever else, Malfoy did love her.

She wouldn't apologise to him. No, she would never do such a thing to somebody like him. 

But she knew what she would do.

She gently knocked on his door. Through the opened crack, she could see him wiping his face quickly, and standing up tiredly. When he pushed open the door, he faced her with a blank expressionless face.

"I'm going down to dinner. The house elves said it was ready. Would you like me to bring something up for you?" Her voice was clipped but polite.

He seemed astounded. He shook his head in the negative, still looking at her like she was about to bite him.

She gave him a quick smile, with no real feelings behind it, and turned to leave.

"Thanks, Hermione," His voice held her back.

It was probably one of the first times he had treated her with proper respect. She turned to face him, and said, "No problem." She added in a quiet voice, that she knew he could hear, "Draco."

It was the first time she had ever used his name willingly. She strode down the hall then. If she had looked back at him a moment later, she would have seen his blank pale face break into a blinding bright smile.

Behind Draco, Pansy stood, unnoticed, but delighted. 

*

__

A/N - My God, I'm nearly up to twenty chapters. How scary is that? I've never kept a story up this long! I've never got so many reviews for a story before. Sometimes some of the reviews are so lovely, I just want to cry. Sometimes some of the reviews are so hilarious, I can be chuckling about them for days!

I realise this story is getting more adult but I'm not going to move it up to R. Why? Because I'm only fifteen so it'd be stupid to make it an over seventeen's story, don't you think? I'm sorry if this, like, offends anybody. If anybody wants to flame me to make themselves feel better, I do not mind. But I'd much prefer a nice lovely, even funny, review! 

Yay! I didn't leave a cliff-hanger at the end. You gotta reward me (Cough, review, cough) for that!

**__**

Demon Of Fear – Hi! Thanks! I was well pleased with the A. I still have to check out your story! I haven't forgot, Hun, I just have to get the time! 

**__**

Tanith Devika – Well that'd be sorta freaky, wouldn't it? Thanks for the review!

Halosangel – Thanks! How's your stories going?

****

AnitaBlake414 – She got even more revenge this time! Ha ha! Thanks!

****

Couch-Potato – I like honest reviewers. Yeah, I know it was dragging, but I thought Hermione couldn't just forget about the rape, she has to heal from it, and having someone to talk to helps. I had to introduce a couple of new little plots too! Pain, I know, but it'll all come together at the end! Okay, you saw it coming that she was pregnant (Even though I did) but did you see Neville being the father?

****

Squorpianlady - Sorry you can't remember! I have that problem too! Just skim through the latest two chapters or something! Nothing really happens at the start! Cheers for the lovely review!

****

Miss Potter – Hm, what would Hermione's and Neville's baby be like? Bushy haired fat little girl with no magical talent but a liking for books? Thanks

****

Malfoyelf – Well, there'll be much more Draco/Hermione interaction for a while anyway! Potter's going to be off doing different stuff! Thanks for the neat review! U Rock!

****

Danish **Girl** – I am sooooooooooo sorry I didn't update! My excuse? I am a dumbass! Thanks for the review!

****

Sweet **Chocolate** **Angel** – You've been with me from the near beginning with this story! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Ew, mother to Draco. I think not! Yuck!

****

Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Snape – Yep, I hate Ginny too! This story she might get a little evilness put into her, so she doesn't bore us all to death! Gr, she drives me up the well. How pathetic and non- insignificant can you be? I love your story!

****

BluePhoenix – It's not his father, so that's better, right? Just a little bit? Thanks for the review!

****

Koishii-Glory – Don't worry, you can be confused! I am a majorly confusing person. Would you like me to do a "previously on Sudden Changes" thing at the start of every chapter. Thanks for the review!

****

Heather – As you can see, Draco got very mad! But he's just frustrated! Thanks!

****

Padfootknightingale – I live to surprise people! My favourite stories are when there are a couple of twists and turns in it. I don'' like predictable things. My life is pretty predictable so I like surprises. Thanks for the review!

****

Rhiannon40 – Thanks so much! Honestly, when I read this review, I was smiling goofily for ages! I would like to be an author but I really don't think it'd work out for me! Best to stick to fanfiction, eh? I guess I'll just have to keep my job as stacking shelves at Super Value. Hehe! Thanks for the EXTREMELY nice review!

****

OceanGuardian – Hey, sorry I left it there. To be honest, On that day, I couldn't really come up with any more, so I just posted it up. I don't like to keep reviewers waiting! Thanks for the review and sorry the cliffie bothered ya so much! I didn't leave it on a cliffie this time, does that count? *Smiles sheepishly* Thanks!

****

Shadow_**Violet212** – Thanks for the review! Yep, got myself in a hole. Ah well, I'm good at digging, I'll just dig myself out. Thanks for the review!

****

Harmonic **Sakke** – I thought I'd give Ginny a part. Not that I particularly like her or anything. Maybe I'll have her end up with Goyle or something. She bugs me. Thanks for the review! 

****

Someone – yep! I know! Thanks!

****

Hotaru420 – Thanks for the review! I missed you! Hope everything's good for you!

****

Stardust_**n**_**Dreams** – Have I told you I really like your name? Cute! Anyway, thanks so much for your great review!

****

Chach-A-Lot – Well, I'd hate my story to be uninteresting, anyway! Thanks for the review!

****

Soccergirl2044 – For some reason, I just can't write Deal with the Devil, anymore! Do you have any ideas? Thanks for the review!

****

Mesopotamia – Thanks for the review! Did you just call me, dear? Aw… 

****

Littlespeedy225 – Well, at least this isn't a cliffie! Thanks for the cool review!

****


	19. Don't think, don't love

Ginny was not in a good mood. Harry was striding ahead of her, smelling his delicious fresh scent somewhat like fresh pine trees. She wanted to run her hands through his thick raven tresses and feel the smoothness but somehow rough texture. She wanted to put her hand on his compact chest, and feel his heart thumping inside him. She wanted to feel his strong arms surrounded her, embrace her, and keep her safe and loved and away from her harsh life. 

And most of all she wanted those lips on hers. She wanted to fill the electricity, the life Harry carried around with him, flow into her. She wanted to taste him, feel him, and love him.

She wanted him to love her as well.

Malfoy even wanted him to love her. Malfoy was going to pay Ginny lots of money. He was going to promise her safety, and a big mansion to live in. If she got Harry to forget about Hermione.

You'd think it'd be easy, wouldn't you? Ginny Weasley had it all: The perfect welcoming family, the long straight blood red hair, the slim but shapely figure, the fun-loving attitude. Always smiling. Always willing to give, and never get back. She wore the right clothes, she knew that for sure. She'd seen the boys looking at her. 

And sure, she was a little foolish, and she didn't get top grades. And when it came to facing up to You-Know-Who, she didn't have much talent. And, okay, she couldn't cook (Or make a slice of toast) without setting the kitchen of fire but she would be good for Harry Potter.

If he would only let her in.

What the hell was so good about Hermione Granger anyway? Her hair was frizzy, her eyes plain, and her forehead too big (Maybe because of the big brain inside it). Hermione was moody, selfish, and a book worm. She was, in all ways, boring and dull, and not worth a second look. The clothes Hermione wore! The colour brown, all the time. Long skirts, or pants and blouses buttoned up to the neck. If she was feeling particularly daring, she'd wear a tee shirt. A baggy, unflattering one.

And yet Ginny was terribly jealous of her.

She had everything Ginny wanted. She had her place in the Golden Trio. She was a hero in her own way. She was admired. She was a prefect and would probably be Head Girl next year. She had brains. She had done splendid in all her OWLS. Everything that Ginny didn't have, Hermione had.

She even had Draco Malfoy in love with her although Ginny wouldn't exactly die to be in Hermione's current place as his slave. Ginny knew that now Hermione would receive riches beyond her dreams, different outfits for every occasion and a different jewel every hour to add to her collection.

And Hermione would have Draco Malfoy. No matter how much of a git he was, he was still outside the limits of sexy. He dressed well, had money, and was in deep pure love for Hermione.

And Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, The boy destined to kill Voldemort, was her best friend and only had eyes for her.

So now you see how Ginny was feeling. Terribly jealous. 

Which perhaps was why, when Malfoy offered her money to get Harry Potter to fall in love with her and forget about Hermione, she accepted so easily. In normal situations, she wouldn't have bargained with Malfoy knowing it was somewhat like selling your soul to the devil. 

*

Food!

Hermione, almost with joy, spooned everything onto her plate. The house elves were more than generous with their food. They didn't treat her like a slave. When she had asked where the food was, they had treated her with outmost respect and politeness. It was strange to her now. Alien. From a different world. Her different life. But she liked it a lot.

Food was so plentiful now. She hadn't ate some decent food in so long. She only ate the slave stew twice, normally giving it to Laura or one of her friends. And after the "Lucius" event, she had barely ate anything at all. 

So her jaw had dropped when she had seen the plates of food laid out in front of her, all colours of the rainbow. The smell wafted upon her, reminding her of the Great hall at Hogwarts. It was a happy festive smell and one that brought a smile to her face.

One could never deny the power of food upon a unhappy person.

*

"Harry," called Ginny. 

He turned.

"Harry," she said again, but weaker this time. This was "Act Number 1."

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked, frowning.

She nearly smiled at his concern. Sweet, innocent, _stupid_ Harry. "Oh Harry," she said, her voice soft and sensual. "I-I am so scared," she looked at him with tearful blue eyes. She could just imagine herself there, standing in the moonlight, auburn hair flooding her shoulders, eyes glittering, small, slim, and weak.

A damsel in distress. How could Harry Potter, the hero, resist?

Sure enough he took the bait.

"Oh Ginny," He whispered, and stepped closer to her, laying one gentle hand on her shoulder.

Okay, she thought fiercely to herself, Now. She flung herself into his open arms, and pressed her head into his smooth and defined chest. She felt him react slowly. He was surprised, of course, but he wasn't pushing her away.

Oh how she dreamed of his strong arms around her. His scent was even more noticeable here and she inhaled him lovingly. He was so fresh, boyish, tough but with a gentle touch. She melted in the heat that radiated off him, and folded into him, moulding her shape even closer into his, until they were practically one. 

Rub my hair, she told him gently. Whisper into my ear. But he didn't. He simply stood there, awkwardly and Ginny could hear him wondering what the hell to do.

She could overcome this obstacle too. Shaking her shoulders slightly, she made a soft whimpering soft, like that of a lost child, alerting him that she was 'Crying'.

Slowly and carefully, he wrapped his arm around her and used his other hand to brush a bit of her hair back from her face. Tenderly. Ginny felt a chill run down her back at this close contact. Around them, the forest was quiet and every nerve of Ginny's body felt alive. She was tingling and her knees felt weak. This was the reaction Harry had on her. This was why they should be together forever. 

They stood for a while. Her pretending to cry until she couldn't do it much longer and then they just stood in a beautiful silence.

Finally Harry spoke. "Ginny, are you okay now?"

She looked up at him and was startled by the expression of his face. It was gentle, yeah, but not loving. No, she considered, it looked more like a brotherly expression. The kind Ron wore when he saw her ankle was broken. The kind Percy wore when she wasn't studying and she should have been. The kind the twins wore when she had just ate one of their sweets by accident.

"It's just," said Harry, still in his careful voice, "We, er, really need to get going."

She nodded and he released her almost instantly. He didn't hesitate to stride ahead of her once more, leaving Ginny behind to think, _Damn!_

*

"Come on," Pansy urged. Draco looked at her, considering. Since he was in such a good mood now (Thanks to Hermione's little display of being nice) why not? Plus, even if he did only admit this to himself, he was hungry.

He strolled down the stairs and found Hermione was already sitting down. Happiness shone in her eyes and a smile played at her lips. It took him a minute he realise why. She was eating and house elves were around her and she was chatting to them. 

"But you see, if you were free…" She was saying. The house elves looked very worried indeed. Draco laughed and she looked at him, startled. She really hadn't chanced that much. He had heard of her attempts to free the house elves.

Although her face didn't totally drop when she saw, the happiness seemed to melt from her eyes. She held onto her smile though and said, "Hello."

He offered her a greeting and sat down opposite her. Pansy sat and started dishing herself out some food. The house elves scattered away and Hermione looked at their retreating backs with regret.

Then she began to eat.

A silence hung over the air. Slowly the three famished stomach belonging to the three silent teenagers became full and they all leaned back in their chairs, relaxed.

Pansy looked at Draco then Hermione. He could feel her eyes on him. Finally he turned and asked her gracefully, "Pansy? What is it that you want?"

She smiled slowly and caught Hermione's eye. "Let's go out," She said.

*

"Hermione? Could you come here for a second?"

Hermione walked over to meet Pansy. Pansy threw her some clothes. 

"Try these _on_," She insisted, after looking at Hermione's blank face, "Seriously, you'll look great."

Hermione was too tired to object. It was only when she was in the bathroom, changing, that she realised, "Pansy! These are _muggle_ clothes!"

"Of course," Pansy said patiently, "What do you think we're going to wear? Dress robes?"

"Where exactly are we going?" 

"Muggle Night-club," Pansy said, "Now get a move on!"

"What? A Muggle Night-club? What? Why?"

"Wizarding Night-clubs are boring. Believe me, all the old wizards and witches hang out there. Seriously! I once saw _Dumbledore _there!"

"Does Draco know we're going to a Muggle Night-club yet?"

"Yeah, we used to always go before, you know, Voldemort took over. Are you aware of you just called him Draco again?"

Hermione didn't answer and looked through the different outfits of Pansy. She discarded the two short skirts, snorted at the low cut top, and, because she didn't really care, she picked a top and trousers at random. 

When she stepped out, Pansy glanced at her and shook her head, "Please, Hermione, you could at least make an effort. Those black pants are too big for you. They make you look fat. And that top is not flattering at all."

"I don't care," Hermione said flatly.

Pansy ran around for a while. Picking up various outfits and dropping them again. Finally she came up with it, the outfit Hermione would be in for the night. Even Hermione had to admit it wasn't too bad. It was a dress, but not a short tight one like the one Pansy was sporting. Instead this was lose, but not baggy, not short but definitely not long and pretty but not attention seeking. 

It was white, made out of cotton and stopped right above her knee, leaving a little bit of her pale legs showing but nothing else. Hermione liked it and when she put it on, it seemed to fit her like a second skin. 

Something about looking nice set off a smile and when Hermione looked in the mirror, she didn't flinch, which was something of an unusual event for her now. 

"Come on," Pansy said, pushing her into a sit, "Let me do your hair."

And Hermione let her.

Because it blocked out the pain.

*

There was another thing that blocked out her pain also. Loud, head wrecking music. With music that loud she couldn't think, yet alone feel pain. So instead she let herself be carried away.

Hermione had never been to a night-club before. When her summer holidays came away from Hogwarts she always spent her time reading, doing homework or spending quality time with her parents. She had never felt the need to go to one either but now that she was here, she was quite enjoying herself.

She looked nice. She knew it because when Draco had seen her, he had smiled and there had been something that had flared in his eyes. Then again he was in love with her.

The night-club wasn't that big, but there was sure a lot of people squeezed together. The loud dance music vibrated through the ground, making Hermione feel like she was part of a massive heart beat. Bodies brushed against her sides as she stood there and the smell of sweat, smoke, and alcohol was overwhelming. Strange lights swung around in the darkness and Hermione felt like she had stepped into another world, away from the pain and suffering that had surrounded her for so long.

"Come on," Pansy screamed, "Let's dance!"

So Hermione danced. 

She was very careful not to look at Draco, in case he ruined her time of not-thinking-about-anything. She danced for a long while, but as she was not so used to Night-clubs, she soon became tired and thirsty.

"I'm getting a drink!" she yelled to Pansy.

"I'll go with you!" Draco said, his voice barely audible over the music.

"No, no thank you," When she felt a hand pull her back, she turned and looked into steely grey eyes and told him, "Look, Draco, I'm not going to try and escape. I got it. I lost the game. I only want a drink."

There was a pause and then he let her go. She nodded, and began dragging herself through the crowd. She could practically feel his eyes pouring into her back. She ordered herself vodka and lemon, feeling daring. She had never drank Muggle drink before and she was curious. She knew it was illegal but Hermione did not care.

After taking a sip of the drink though, she changed her mind, and ordered a non-alcoholic beverage instead. She finished drinking her drink at the little miniature bar, resting her poor feet that had been squeezed into one of Pansy's high shoes. When she turned to leave, she noticed a guy was looking at her with interest.

Suddenly Hermione was very aware of the little bit of skin she had showing. He was looking her up and down, his eyes approvingly. And for some Un mundane reason, Hermione didn't mind. Maybe it was because she could feel Draco's eyes on her. Maybe it was because she had changed. But she flashed him a smile. And when the boy came over, Hermione didn't run away.

"Hi," said the boy, "The name's Aaron." 

She laughed, well giggled, sounding something like Lavender Brown used to when Ron had just uttered one of his jokes. "The name's Hermione," she said.

"Want to dance?" he offered.

__

Why not? 

"Okay."

So she danced, not too close to him, but close enough so she knew Draco would be watching. And why was she doing this? Because it was fun.

Aaron was nice. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a slightly confused expression which made Hermione wonder how low the boy's IQ was. But he was friendly and he had a cute smile. His skin wasn't the best, so Hermione knew he wasn't a wizard. Any wizard would have cast a clearing charm on those spots.

She was caught by surprise was Aaron leaned in to kiss her.

She wouldn't have liked to kiss him. She didn't know him well enough. She was aware many girls just let strange boys kiss them at places like these but Hermione was not one of those girls. 

But she didn't have to end up rejecting him anyway.

Why?

Because of Draco Malfoy.

WHAM!

He must have been watching them very closely because before poor Aaron's lips could even touch hers, he was sprawled on the ground, his cheek aflame from where Draco's fist had made contact.

Draco stood beside her, breathing heavily, glaring at Aaron. His fist was still held as if to punch him again.

Aaron looked from Draco's angry face to Hermione's.

"Who's he?" Aaron demanded, eye's wide.

"He's my, er, Brother," She answered hastily.

"Boyfriend," Draco put in roughly.

Pansy decided she hadn't spoke for a while and quipped, "Oh, they're just the same run-of-the-mill enemies that try to kill each other every now and then."

Most people had gathered around Aaron, Draco and Hermione, expecting a fight. Now everyone turned to Pansy with wide eyes, as if she was crazy.

"I think it may be time to go," Draco said slowly.

Hermione nodded eagerly.

Pansy led the way, with Draco following, holding onto Hermione's wrist.

"Call me!" Aaron shouted, still sprawled out on the ground.

Hermione didn't bother to remind him that he hadn't given her a number and waved at him. Draco gave a extra strong tug and Aaron was put out of sight by some dancers. Once they were outside, Hermione remembered what fresh air felt like and inhaled deeply. 

Pansy smiled brightly and said, "Now, wasn't that fun?"

Neither Draco nor Hermione answered.

*

A/n- Now I know there isn't much going on in this chapter. Honestly I just wrote it because I wanted to have a shower, but the dishwasher was on, so I had to wait (or have a very cold shower) Honestly, it's just Ginny's plan unravelling, and Hermione and Draco getting a bit of a rest. I wanted at least one chapter in which Hermione didn't cry, and *gasp* smiled! I've just finished this chapter now, (At 17:12) and I'm going to have my shower (If the dishwasher's finished) and put this up after 6pm. 

There's even a teeny bit of humour in this chapter. I'm not saying it's funny, but it's not angsty. I must be in a good mood. I don't know why.

__

And to all who are having a holiday or midterm now this week, have a great time! 

**__**

Dedications:

****

My people:

__

To all my camping friends, although none of you will read this: I'm glad you had a good camping trip! I'm sorry I couldn't come when I promised I would! Seriously! It's not my fault I nearly fainted on Monday for no apparent reason!

__

To John, who'll also never read this: Stop going on about yourself. Nobody cares.

__

To Jes who'll also never read this: Don't be weak. Give up the fags! Well done in the tests!

__

To Tara who'll also never read this: Congrats to not cracking under pressure yet in fifth year! You deserve our midterm more than anybody else!

****

My Reviewers:

Danishgirl – Thanks very much! Yeah, I know what you mean and I'm very grateful!

Malfoy Elf –Yeah, I wrote the poem! Hehe, poor Neville! Thanks!

Soccergirl2044 – Hehe, Nobody really likes Neville! Thank you!

Pearls – Thanks very much for reading my whole story! Thanks! I try to get people to feel for the characters so I love when people say so. Thanks very much!

AeroDyna – Thanks very much! What a lovely review to read!

Miss Potter – Thanks! I'll check your stuff out soon (Once I have the time)

Koishii-Glory – Thank you very much! I liked the ending too!

Mashedpotatoe – I know my story's weird! I can't believe how weird it is! Thanks!

Unhealthily-Obsessed – Yeah, evil Ginny. I never really liked her! But as you can see is this chappie, she's not too evil! Not Draco Malfoy evil!

Lady Narcissa Malfoy – Thanks for reading my story! What do you think of your son now? Hehe, You'll come in soon enough.

Iridescentwings – Thanks! Glad you like it! I feel the same way bout Draco as you do!

CompellingGold – Pansy was happy cos Hermione was nice to Draco. Then again maybe she will be evil. We'll see, eh? Hope you didn't do too bad with your test! Thanks for liking the story!

Tanith Devika – You're probably the only person I know who likes cliffies. See, to me love is a sudden thing. That's kinda the deal with this story. I don't like when Draco falls in love with Draco and is suddenly all "Nice". Thanks for liking the story!

Tiqa – Thank you very much!!!

Hotaru420 – I'm very honoured you like it that much! Thanks!

Rhiannon40 – No, she actually thinks she's pregnant! Thanks for the review!

Heather – Thank you! Nice review!

Ardent Entity – Nice to see you back, girl! Of course all your reviews were hilarious and I enjoyed them all immensely! Update you story soon!

Someone – I doubt it'll be that easy! Thanks for the review!

Squorpionlady – Thanks for the review! You are special!

Tom4eva – Thanks! You make me smile!

Happigolucky616 – Thank you loads! 

Crazy_poet – Cheers! The pairing could go either way, I dunno!

Demon Of Fear – I live to surprise! Thanks! Pansy – Human. Don't ask me where or why I came up with that one! And no comment on Neville! Hehe!

Padfootsknightingale – Thanks for the review! It means so much to me!

MoonWonderer – Thanks for the questions, of which you'll only get the answers if you keep reading! Hehe! Thanks!

Only Magic Frogs Fly – LOL – Yep, school's a pain! Thanks for the review!

American Wings – thanks for the review! Glad you like some bits! I like your honesty! Don't worry, Ginny's annoying but she won't have a major part anyway!

Heath Lover – yeah, Heath and Orloando are very fine! Glad you liked the Neville twist! Bit at the start was written by me! Thanks! Ginny's not a little angel so I don't think she should be portrayed as one! Pansy will have a couple of more parts, I think, but I'm not really sure! I don't think Hermione loves Draco just yet! And I'll try get more action! I'll get around to your stories when I have time! I'm way too busy at the mo for anything!

Couch-Potatoe01 – Glad you didn't know that one! I didn't even think of Neville until I wrote it and then I was like: Where did that come out of? Thanks for the great reviews from you! I love reading them from you! You're so honest which is really great!

Sara_D – thanks for the patience! Life's annoying!

SquorpionLady – Hi again! Thanks again! Hehe!

Sapphire Teresa – Thanks for the lovely review! Means a hell of a lot!

S_A_K_U_R_A22 – Thanks for the review! Tis wonderful!

Burgundyred – Thank you! Glad you liked the story!

Dirty Angel – Thanks very much! I like your stories very much as well!


	20. The Enceinte Potion

Ron Weasley discovered that Joanne was a terrible bore as he walked along the Forbidden Forest. She didn't talk, she didn't joke. She laughed politely at Ron's jokes, but Ron had the impression she didn't find anything or anyone even remotely funny. She was polite but Ron knew that her thoughts were elsewhere and she often looked into the distance, frowning as if under deep thought.

Roger was infatuated with Joanne. They were both Ravenclaws. Roger was somewhat like Percy. He gave out about missing out on so much school work while in slavery and complained about how the slaves should have been given education. Then he went back to silence. 

In Ron's opinion, Roger and Joanne were perfect for each other.

But they did seem to like each other a lot. The only time Joanne really focused on anything was to kiss Roger or hold onto his hand. 

"Here," Roger said, as they approached a large log, "Let me help you, Joanne." He took the girl by her slender waist and practically lifted her over the log.

Laura turned to Ron and threw her eyes up to heaven.

Laura was pretty. Elfish and young. She was very short and slim. She was one of those people that tried to help whoever they could, whenever they could. She was perky, almost too perky, and she had a good sense of humour. She was clumsy (Ron knew because she kept tripping over tree roots and logs) and she didn't seem to get tired at any time, which did annoy Ron vaguely.

"I think we're nearly at Hogwarts," Roger told them.

Sure enough, this part of the forest looked vaguely familiar. 

"Oh!" Laura pointed at something on the ground, "Look at all those spiders!"

It took Ron a minute before he came to his crushing conclusion. He looked around, and he remembered back to second year. Now he knew why this part of the forest was familiar. 

Forbidden Forest + Spiders = Run.

"Guys," he said, "We have to get out of here right now."

"Why?" Laura asked, startled.

There was a noise behind them. Ron felt his heart clench in his chest. "We need to go _right_ now!"

*

"Hermione," Draco sat opposite her. She put down Hogwarts a History (She had stolen it off Draco) and gave him her attention. She didn't speak nor did she want to be spoken to by such a man, yet she knew his wand was resting in his cloak pocket and she did not wish to piss him off.

Things had been quite mellow around the Malfoy Manor. They didn't mention Aaron again. Draco seemed quite content with himself, and Hermione saw him smiling everytime she called him by his first name.

She did that for two sole reasons. It kept him happy, for one. He wasn't brooding by the fire and glaring at her all the time and he wasn't as easily annoyed as before which was good because Hermione didn't think she could take much more torture. Secondly whenever she uttered the word "Malfoy" she thought of Lucius Malfoy. And that brought up memories best forgotten.

She wished Draco would play along with her little "forgetting bad memories" theory though. She knew what he was going to talk of. The possibility of a little boy or girl inside her belly.

"Look, we can't go around not _knowing_ for sure," Draco said.

"Why not?" Pansy said calmly, "Why not wait and see if a baby pops out of there sometime?"

Draco shot her a sardonic look before returning his attention to Hermione and saying, "Don't you want to know?"

"No," She answered hastily, but admitting defeat she nodded and said, "But how? How can we find out?"

"There's a potion. The Enceinte Potion. Have you heard of it?"

It did sound familiar but Hermione was past the time of trying to prove everybody that she knew everything. She shook her head to his question.

"Well I don't know much about it either. I don't know how to brew it or where to get any of the ingredients. But I know somebody who does."

"Professor Snape," supplied Hermione, proving she still had a brain even if she didn't use it as much as she used to.

He nodded and smirked, "Severus is going to be taking another trip to the Malfoy Manor."

*

Act Number two was about to take place.

"Harry, can we take a break?"

She felt his hesitance and annoyance. He wanted to keep moving, Ginny knew that. But he would just have to wait. Ginny didn't even know why he was in such a rush. Draco had just transported her there and she didn't know where she was. Either did Harry, seemingly.

He nodded and sat down. She sat down beside him, closer than necessary. 

"Harry, you know that prophecy about you and Voldemort? The one where someone has to die?"

"Yeah," His voice was not encouraging. He didn't like to talk about Voldemort. 

"Well, it got me thinking about, you know, death. I have a question to ask you. If you were to die this minute, what would you regret?"

"Ginny…" He turned to her, searching her face with his green eyes. He was bewildered, but that was good. Ginny could use that to her advantage. 

She pressed on, "What would you wish you had done? One thing?"

"Well…"

"Wouldn't you wish you had _been_ with someone? _Closer_ than ever before?"

Her next line was, "With me?"

But unfortunately for Ginny, her sentence was overrun by Harry's loud exclamation, "I'd regret not telling Hermione my feelings!"

He had practically shouted it. He seem startled with himself afterwards and quickly said, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Ginny was frozen. Finally she got a grip of herself, "We better get moving," she said coldly, standing up, pushing herself away from him. He looked _worried_ about her. But _worried_ wasn't enough for Ginny. Everyone was _worried_ about her. _Worried_ about her recent behaviour. She had enough _worry_ to go around. _Worry_ was useless.

She wanted to be _loved_, god damn it!

Ginny was losing her calm composure! How she hated Hermione at that moment. She stomped ahead of Harry, her fists clenched, a face of fury on her clean cut features that would have startled Harry if he had seen it.

But he didn't see. 

*

"What is this about, Malfoy?" Snape asked coldly.

"We need an Enceinte Potion," Draco said.

Snape looked sharply at Hermione. "Why?"

Hermione felt herself go red. She didn't want him to know why.

"Is_ it_ yours?" Snape asked Draco, seeing her red face and obviously coming to the correct conclusion. _"It"_ was the possibility of a baby. There was something like ice in his voice.

"Yes," Draco answered untruthfully.

"Did you _rape_ her?" 

"I'm not my father!" Draco shouted angrily, shocking them all. His wand was out in a split second and he glowered at Snape.

"Did your father rape her?" Snape pressed on, unimpressed by Draco's wand.

"Yes," Pansy said and she wasn't smiling at all anymore.

Snape turned and looked into Hermione's eyes. She didn't blink, but looked back into those opaque black eyes, sunken into his pale serious face. 

It was only too late when Hermione remembered he practised Legimency and she knew no Occlumency and could not put up any kind of a barrier.

She saw his reaction. Disgust and confusion and disbelief. She knew what he thought of Neville and now knew what he thought of her. She should not care what a greasy old Professor thought of her, but she did and it stung. 

"I shall have that potion for you in the next hour," Snape said then he strode away without a backwards glance.

*

The Enceinte Potion was a grey liquid that looked neither tasteful or nice. Hermione wasn't sure of her current feelings as she drained the liquid from its container. What she was aware of, was everyone looking at her. The Enceinte Potion did not taste pleasant but it was not a horrible taste. It was simply strange and not one Hermione would recommend. The vodka she had drank the day before had been worse. 

There was a minute when time seemed suspended on air. Nobody moved, nobody talked. Even Snape seem vaguely nervous. 

What would she do if she was pregnant?

Hermione could just imagine it now:

__

"Oh, and darling, this is your daddy. Yes, that little fat boy who's practically a squib."

"Mummy, how did you and daddy meet?"

"At school, dear."

"And when did you have me?"

"When I was in slavery, dear."

Or:

__

"Where's daddy, mum?"

"Oh, he's dead. You know, Uncle Draco killed him."

"Where did you meet Daddy?"

"Oh, in slavery, dear."

"When did you fall in love?"

"We didn't. I didn't even want to have you. It was all against my will."

I don't want to be pregnant, she begged desperately to herself. Suddenly a pale blue glow seemed to radiate of her. She looked at Pansy for help, but Pansy's face was blank. 

Draco growled at Snape impatiently, "Well, what does it mean?"

Snape took his time to answer, "It means she's…"

*

Now, I haven't had a cliffie in ages so I am allowed write this one, right?

No personal thanks at the moment cos I'm in a bit rush! But take it that I loved your review and I'm really grateful! I'll write them in the next chappie, promise!


	21. Is she pregnant?

"Come on, Snape, please" Pansy cried. He had paused, checking his notes again. When he looked up, he was wearing a smile but Hermione couldn't tell if it was a wicked one or a relieved one.  
  
"It means she's not pregnant," He told them.  
  
The gasping relief that fell upon her at that moment was almost too much to bear. She choked and then Pansy was upon her, embracing her warmly and squealing. Eventually Hermione could breathe and she was cheering too. They were practically jumping up and down, and Hermione felt such a kinship with the girl at that moment.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
Hermione turned to see Draco and Snape leaning against the walls, watching the two girls and smiling. Eventually Pansy and Hermione stopped (Out of exhaustion) and relaxed but the smile wouldn't leave Hermione's face.  
  
Thank Merlin, indeed. It was the one thing that made her life seem worth living now, knowing that she was not pregnant.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," Hermione said to Snape.  
  
He nodded and said, "Anytime, Miss Granger."  
  
"I don't think there will be another time, Professor Snape, but thank you."  
  
"Well, I should be going," Snape said, but Pansy laughed and said, "Not after what you've just done. Draco, surely he can stay for dinner."  
  
Draco hesitated briefly but Hermione saw his small shrug and nod.  
  
"Thank you too," Hermione said to Draco. They locked eyes, and after a minute he nodded, and the weird moment was lost. Hermione shook her head and went upstairs with Pansy to get ready for the meal. She was in high spirits and her and Pansy danced up the stairs, laughing all the way.  
  
*  
  
The table was laughing. Even Snape laughed. Hermione could forget her past suffering when such good news had just been announced.  
  
"What I couldn't believe, was when Draco punched the poor guy in the club," Pansy exclaimed, "I mean, what harm was he doing. It was just a kiss."  
  
"I was surprised he didn't do more," Hermione said, without thinking.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
All eyes went to her.  
  
"Well, after what he did to Justin."  
  
"What's this?" Pansy said, leaning over to Hermione.  
  
"Nothing," she said but Pansy persisted and Hermione answered her by saying, "Well, you know, he killed him for kissing me."  
  
"He killed someone!" Pansy turned to Draco, as if seeking some different scenario. He simply nodded.  
  
Hermione didn't see it. In one second Draco was facing Pansy, and in the next, his head was snapped to one side and Pansy's hand was clenched into a fist. She hadn't slapped him, she had punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Pansy!" she cried out. Hermione's mood changed altered quickly. Because now she was scared. Pansy had just hit him and Hermione didn't want to see Draco angry. She didn't want to see Pansy hurt.  
  
Pansy was swinging for him again. Except this time, Draco was ready for her. He caught her upcoming fist and pushed it back. Pansy's arm went down in a weird angle and she let out a gasp of pain. She wasn't going down though. She kicked his lower leg so he let go of her arm.  
  
"You BASTARD! You killed somebody! How could you, Draco? How could you?"  
  
"I don't know who you think I am, Pansy," he said through his teeth, "I thought you knew what I was capable of. I'm not saintly Potter. I'm a Slytherin. And so are you, so start acing like one."  
  
"I would never kill somebody," she snapped at him in a low voice, "And I never thought you would either."  
  
"Well, you obviously don't know me as much as you had thought."  
  
"Well, I know you now. You're your father," She paused before continuing, "Hi Lucius, how are you?"  
  
Draco's wand was out now. "Don't you ever say that to me again. I am not my father."  
  
"What, Lucius? What did you say?" Pansy said.  
  
Hermione knew that Pansy had left her wand up in her room because the robes she was wearing didn't have any pockets. Draco did have his wand, however and he looked more than ready to use it.  
  
"Go on," Pansy said in a low voice, her eyes on his wand, "Prove me right, Lucius."  
  
"Five full years," he said, "Five full years and I've never hurt you. No matter how annoying you've been, I've always put up with you."  
  
"Kudos," she said sarcastically, "Do you want a medal or will a corset do?"  
  
"Pansy, please," Hermione said, "Just sit down. Malfoy, put down the wand."  
  
He turned to her, "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Malfoy, just put down-"  
  
She cut off in the middle of her sentence. She was calling him Malfoy again. How strange. But he was acting like the Malfoy she had known. When she was calling him Draco, he had seemed civil enough, but now he was back to being frightening and, just as Pansy was saying, acting like he's father.  
  
"You are a monster. The Perfect Malfoy. No wonder nobody has ever loved you and nobody ever will!" yelled Pansy.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice called out, "But I do love my son, thank you very much. Now Pansy sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself and Draco, what's this I heard about you killing a boy called Justin? And what's that Mudblood doing in my house?"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, was back. 


	22. Motherly love

"The first thing you need to know about Narcissa Malfoy is that her life revolves around beauty and, obviously, vanity," Pansy had told Hermione a couple of days beforehand. "Narcissa sticks her nose up at the ugly and despises those more beautiful than her.

"She has never really been involved in the Death Eaters business. I heard she may have seduced a couple of unwilling spies but she did this to show Lucius what she was capable of and for no other reason."

"Beauty is the only thing that makes Narcissa feel anything. I suppose with a life as simple and dull as hers, you'd would need something to keep you going. And for Narcissa, that's her mirror."

Hermione had sat, gobsmacked, after Pansy had told her this. Being someone that didn't give a hoot about her appearance, she found it astounding that Narcissa's life was run by it.

"Narcissa is also a very intelligent woman. She can be quiet but only when it suits her. Some say blondes are thick, but this doesn't apply to Narcissa. Probably because those golden locks of hers probably aren't even real.

"It's rumoured that Narcissa has a lot of affairs. She does travel around a lot and Mr Malfoy never did pay her enough attention. I guess that's where she is now – off with one of her exotic toy boys."

At this point, Pansy had smiled and said, "Lucky her, eh?"

"Keep going, Pansy!" Hermione had snapped.

"She also has the same idea about Muggleborn. She's too proud to even look at them."

Hermione had sighed loudly.

"And this probably the most important thing you should know about Narcissa. She hates any girls even associating with Draco and she definitely hates his girlfriends. Draco never brings any girls home because of it. Rumour has it Draco brought one girl home and that girl was never seen alive again."

"How did Draco feel about this?"

"It didn't seem to effect him much. But Hermione, you're missing the point. You're Muggleborn, you're prettier than Narcissa, and Draco's in love with you. Narcissa is going to hate you. Narcissa is perhaps worse than Lucius. She's definitely more intelligent and definitely more twisted." 

"Great," Hermione had said sarcastically, "Just great."

*

Hermione remembered all that Pansy had told her about Narcissa in a matter of seconds. She glanced at Pansy's face and knew that the girl was frightened. A glance at Snape's face showed Hermione that he was worried. Draco looked like he was bracing himself to meet his mother.

"Well," Narcissa barked, her eyes fixed on Malfoy, "Who is the mudblood?"

There was a pregnant silence and then, after a long hesitation, Malfoy said, "Mother, this is-"

"She's nobody!" Pansy suddenly blurted out, interrupting Malfoy, "A simple slave. She has been tending to me, and you know how I am. I'm too soft for my own good I insisted that she sat at the table."

"And you complied with this, Draco?" Narcissa challenged her son, "You allowed a Mudblood at your table? The Malfoy table?"

There was another silence. Malfoy was obviously contemplating the situation. Pansy shot him a desperate look. 

"With no satisfaction, I assure you, Mother. And it's high time for this nonsense to end. Down on you knees, Granger."

Hermione looked into the icy eyes of Draco Malfoy. They were as cold and empty as the Antarctica.

Exhausted and defeated, Hermione got to her knees while the others sat back down to their dinner. None looked at her as they ate. She stayed beside them through their meal on all fours, with bitter tears shining in her eyes.

"Now, Draco, on to more _important_ matters," Narcissa said, "I heard mention of you killing somebody."

"Just a slave, mother. He was causing problems so I disposed of him. It seemed like the logical action to take. He was _insignificant_."

"Of course, Draco is right," Pansy agreed, "You know how I am. Irrational. I got upset because I recognised the," Pansy paused for a slight second which only Hermione and Malfoy noticed, "_Mudblood_ from school. I have to apologise to you, Draco, for my bizarre behaviour. I haven't been sleeping too well."

"Apology accepted, Pansy."

Hermione tried to support herself. The tears in her eyes were sliding down her face. It was hard work hiding them from the occupants of the table. 

"And your father?" Narcissa demanded.

"We had a dispute. He invited me to a duel and I accepted. I won. I hope this does not displease you, Mother."

"Not at all."

When the meal was finished, everybody save Hermione stood up. 

"I'll call some house elves to clean this up," Draco said.

"You know Draco I think this slave here could mange these by herself," Narcissa said. She met Hermione's eyes with her own and Hermione could swear that there was a tint of cold satisfaction inside them. Hermione felt a chill snake up her back.

"Very well," Malfoy said, "Granger, clean up."

Narcissa turned away briskly, taking Snape's arm in her own. Hermione saw a trace of his usual Malfoy smirk as she glared at Malfoy. He then walked away with Pansy on his arm.

She took the plates in her trembling arms and began to work.

*

Hermione was back down in the Slave Quarters again. It was empty except for a couple of house elves scuttering around her. She was scared. She was terribly lonely. She also felt something new. When she had looked into Malfoy's cold eyes, when she had heard him call her Granger, she had felt almost disappointed. 

*

"What's wrong? Ron, what's going on?" Laura asked as they ran at high speed through the forest. They were at the area in second year where Harry and Ron had encountered many unfriendly spiders. 

"Just trust me, okay? We have to go!" Ron bellowed. He took hold of Laura's hand impulsively and tried to make her run faster. But he realised, with a glance behind him, that Roger and Joanne were lagging behind. The Ravenclaws were obviously not as fit as Ron or Laura. 

Ron felt a surge of irritation. He couldn't just leave them behind! But he could hear sounds coming from behind them. The spiders were hungry. The spiders were coming.

"God damn it," Laura exclaimed, "What are we going to do?"

It was only then when Ron spotted the shadows. A huge darkness covered Roger and Joanne as the spiders towered over them. They were huge monstrous beasts. Ron could see the creatures' fangs from where he was standing. The spiders had grown since second year, Ron realised with a terrible jolt. His heart clenched in his chest. 

Laura dropped to her knees in fright. Her mouth was half open, her eyes huge, as she gawked at the spiders. He pulled her up but there was nothing else to be done. Roger and Joanne had stopped, frozen in fear, and the spiders were on them. 

But suddenly all the spiders seemed to look at Ron and Laura. And just as suddenly they bypassed the trembling Joanne and Roger and shot towards Laura and Ron. Laura gripped on to Ron and he made a noise like a squawking turkey. Suddenly the spiders were towering over the two frightened teenagers. 

"We got to go," Ron muttered, although in his heart he knew it was useless. "We got to run for it!" 

He tried and Laura tried. The ran at a quick speed but once they encountered the large tree root sticking out of the ground, they were both done for. Both were as clumsy as each other and both fell.

The spiders circled around them then and the largest one in front spoke in a loud stormy voice, "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron's heart nearly popped out of his chest. Laura made a painful gasp. 

"Y-y-yes?" Ron stuttered, close to fainting.

"Our master would like to speak to you! Now!" 

Suddenly Ron was being held upside down in the largest ones legs. The feeling made Ron feel terribly sick. In one dizzy glance he saw one of the spiders pick up Laura in a familiar way. 

With a last glance at he spider holding him, Ron really did faint. His last thought before he fainted was, What in the bloody hell does that over-sized spider want from me?

*

"Just tell me, Severus. Tell me and I'll make every desire you've every thought of come through," Narcissa said. She gently pushed him onto the bed, smiling seductively. She was wearing one of her smaller black numbers. Her blonde hair fell onto his face as she leaned even closer to him. Severus could smell her. So sharp and suggestive.

"Tell me what's been going on since I've been gone, Severus. Tell me about that slave girl. I saw Draco. I can read him like an open book."

"I'm not telling you anything," Severus replied coldly. "Stop this nonsense, immediately." But he was aching for her by now and his will power was lower than his lust for her. 

"Just one word, Severus," Narcissa whispered. Her fingers – nails painted black, of course – were in his hair. She pulled his face up to hers with more force than necessary and brushed his lips against his own.

"Yes or no. Something has been going on between the two?"

"I…can't," he muttered painfully. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily.

"Why not?" she asked, trailing a finger down the left side of his face.

"She reminds of Lily," he whispered.

Narcissa hissed like a cat. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him but still held onto her smile. 

"A smart little bookworm," Narcissa said sardonically, "A boring insignificant mudblood!"

"Yes," Severus breathed.

"Do you like her more than me?" Narcissa asked icily.

"I think I may love her. She has kept me alive for six years now."

"Is she more beautiful than I?" Narcissa asked. She wore an air of danger and menace now. 

"Yes," he answered sincerely.

Narcissa, in one fluid movement, slid a knife from her classy knee length boots and plunged it into his chest. It wasn't frequent for Narcissa to lose her temper but when she did she was very impulsive. 

"You always were a fool, Severus. In love with mudbloods! Mudbloods, who, unless I'm mistaken, belong to Potters. Now tell me, you greasy headed sod, is Draco in love with Granger?"

Nobody would know the pain Severus was experiencing now from his face. He flashed the furious Narcissa a slow satisfied smile before he died. "Yes," he whispered before his heart stopped beating.

There was a short silence as Narcissa stared at the dead man in front of her.

"I always wanted you," Narcissa told him softly. If she was able to cry, she would cry. If she was able to love, she would have loved Severus Snape. "But you would never accept me," she continued, "I was too evil for you, you said. You loved Lily. She paid the price though. She paid the price for being good that night sixteen years ago. And so will Little Miss Granger."

With that, Narcissa bowed her head down to Severus' face. Her feelings were the closest to love she would ever experience. She had never felt the same way for Lucius, Draco or any of her toy boys. She felt no regret though for killing Severus. Instead she felt a soaring relief. She had been waiting to kill him for so long now, always procrastinating at his sight. But he had pist her off one too many times tonight.

She placed her lips tenderly onto his, saying a silent goodbye with her lips. Then she pulled the knife from his chest, slid it back into her boot, and made for the slave quarters. 

*

*

*

Author's note: I owe a great big apology for keeping this update from everybody so long. I only wrote it today. I sincerely haven't had a chance to even sit down and write. Before Christmas I was working non-stop and then after Christmas I was on holiday in England. I'll have you know I had a horrible time in England and couldn't wait to get back and writing! 

I'm not going to do all the thank you's because that'll probably take me another day to do (I got loads of reviews ;-) ) but believe me when I say thank you all so much! And also please accpet my apology – I AM SO SORRY! Thank you for your patience! (Or impatience) I really appreciate people caring about this story as much as I do. Because all though I didn't update as soon as I normally do, I have not given up on this story and I will never do so nless I'm really really really stuck! But that'll never happen with reviewers like you lot around! 

I also hope everybody had a great Christmas and New Years! 


	23. Time Together

*

"Comfortable?" Came a sarcastic voice that shook Hermione from the light sleep she had drifted into.

Hermione opened her eyes to find two icy cold eyes bearing down on her. Narcissa Malfoy was in full jovial humour, smiling, smirking, and looking every inch the cool calm sophisticated mental patient. 

It didn't take more than a second for Hermione to realise that she was strapped into a chair and couldn't move to escape. The ropes that bound her tore into her thin wrists and ankles, eating away slowly the small bit of flesh that rested there, every time she tried to move.

"Immensely so," Hermione answered.

*

"Harry!" 

"Ginny, come on! We have to keep going!"

"Where are we even going, anyway?"

"I thought that was obvious," Harry said a tad irritable because he was cold and hungry and tired and terribly aware that she was too. "Hogwarts."

"Harry, listen. Let's stop for a while."

"No, if we just keep moving. We're not too far now."

"How do you know that?" she asked her voice a tad shrill, "You haven't a clue where we are. All I'm trying to do is tell you…"

"Tell me what?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Look, Harry, I'm sick of games. You know I like you."

"I like you too, Ginny."

"But I like you like you. I really like you. I want to be with you."

"Ginny…?" Harry's eyes showed open confusion. He was too tired for this. 

"Harry," she murmured but that was all she could think of to say so she instead advanced upon him slowly. He stood, waiting for her to give him some inclination as to what she was going on about at such an ungodly hour (It was four in the morning) when she tiptoed up to his face level and touched his lips with her own with such a gentleness that Harry almost forgot who was with. 

But he remembered much too suddenly for Ginny to be pleased. Without further hesitation, he jumped back and started, "Ginny, I mean, no. You're Ron's little sister! I like you but that's it as far as my feelings go." He saw the hurt on her face and quickly apologised, "I'm really sorry, Ginny. But you know my feelings for Hermione. I just don't feel that way about you."

There was a shocked pause and then Ginny realised it. He's _rejecting_ me. Harry Potter is _rejecting_ me.

"Hey," Harry exclaimed, suddenly excited (And probably glad for the diversion of having something to say!) "I think I see the top of Hogwarts Castle! We're nearly home, Gin!" 

Needless to say, Ginny didn't share his enthusiasm

"Great," she said, feeling like her body had just been fed to famished dogs, "Just great."

*

Draco Malfoy was not having a good night. He knew Hermione was down in the slave quarters, unprotected with his mad mother running around. He was in a predicament. He could send for her and risk his mother finding out everything and putting Hermione in immediate danger or he could lie here, bored, and going crazy with worry for her. And he needed to see her. It had been only a couple of hours since he last saw her yet for Draco, it seemed like years.

He needed to see that frizzy hair of hers. He needed to see her sensual mouth and fantasise of kissing her yet again. He needed to see her little nose, slightly upturned like his. He needed to see those defensive brown eyes. Those eyes. There was nothing special about those eyes. Except they belonged to her.

Her.

Hermione Granger.

By Merlin, he loved her. Beyond all reason, beyond all limitations. He loved her. And if anything happened to her, well…

"Blinky," Draco said to the house elf once the house elf had been summoned. "Get Herm-," he stopped. He should be more careful. "Get Granger now. Quickly!"

Blinky scurried off in a hurry with a look of alarm upon his (Or hers – Draco never could tell) face. Draco, much to his shame, just _had_ to look in the mirror before seeing her. He quickly sleeked back a bit of his blonde hair, picking at a couple of stray strands. Once he had finished, he cast himself a self assured smirk. How could Hermione resist him? 

Blinky scurried back in, his (Draco presumed him to be male now) face full of fear. "Sir," he said fretfully, "Miss is gone! Miss is gone!"

In the mirror, Draco's face could be seen going paler (Well, paler than his usual pale) and his mouth slightly dropping. There was a heavy silence until Draco exclaimed, "Shit!" and rushed out of the room leaving a terrified Slinky to tiptoe (For fear of making nose and angering his master) after him. 

*

Ron Weasley awoke to see Laura shaking him. "Ron," she hissed, "Come on. Ron!"

He opened his eyes reluctantly. With a glance around him, he knew he should have stayed in his state of sleep. They were surrounded by spiders. Spiders! The one thing that Ron couldn't stand.

He realised that he was an even worse state than Laura. Sure, she was shaking and her eyes were moist but Ron himself was trembling violently and hot tears were on his face. This thought made his ears slightly red and he wiped away his tears quickly and tried to find his bravery.

"Ronald Weasley," a deep rumbling voice cried out.

His bravery, once found, left him yet again. The tears were back along with the trembling.

"W-w-what?"

"Where is Hagrid?" Aragog asked in a storming voice.

"Hagrid?"

"Yes."

"W-w-ell I imagine he's stuck in the castle with everyone else," Ron replied in as calm a voice he could muster.

"Hogwarts castle?"

"Yes, er, everyone's stuck there," Ron said.

"If you let us leave," Laura squeaked, "We were going to try break in and set everyone free. Please…?"

"YOU!If the Hogwarts professors could not, what makes you think you could break them free? No… no, this is a job for The Spiders. It's time to help my old friend back."

And with that the spiders hurried away towards the castle, totally ignoring the two teenagers rustling trees as they went and making tall shadows fall upon them.

"Well, who would have thought…" Laura started but Ron heard no more because he had just collapsed from his suppressed fear.

"Ron!" Laura exclaimed, dragging him back to standing, "You're such a girl!"

This got Ron standing on his two feet again, "I'm not a girl!" 

"You so are!" She stuck her tongue out at him immaturely.

"Listen, Laura, I'm best mates with the Boy-Who-Lived," Ron huffed, "I've accompanied him through all his adventures. Like, in first year…"

Laura rolled her eyes and giggled. Well it got him moving again, she thought. Unbeknownst to Ron as he was still bragging and proving his point, she began to lead him to Hogwarts and to his best mates – the spiders.

*

Pansy awoke to Draco shaking her harshly.

"_She's_ taken Hermione," Pansy said quickly, awaking almost immediately, grogginess not exiting in such a state of panic.

"_She's_ taken Hermione," Draco said and his voice held a vicious note, "And if she's hurt her then I'll kill her. I swear I'll kill her."

"Let's go," Pansy said, with a note of delight in her voice (Accompanied by her fear and anger). She never had liked Draco's parents much. 

*

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked. In spite of her mind numbing fear and racing anger at being tied down like some helpless… slave, Hermione was curious. 

She was curious because they were not in a dungeon or a torture chamber, which one would think. They weren't even in a cold dark room with morbid paintings and weapons conveniently placed around. Instead, they were in a warm room, decorated with red and gold (Ironically the Gryffindor colours). A fire place lit the room and the painting were neither morbid nor gruesome. They showed flowers or beautiful sights – typical pictures with a touch of expense attached. The room was large, spacious and unless Hermione was mistaken, rather classy and elegant. Hermione couldn't see Narcissa taking out a chainsaw and hacking her to bits in such a room. Not out of compassion, for Hermione could see none, but it would seem Narcissa wouldn't want to dirty her room.

Of course there was some subtle signs that the room that showed it didn't belong to a perfectly sane person. Hermione was especially irked by the vase beside her. Inside were the stems of roses with the heads resting beside them on the wooden table. Why would anyone cut off the head of a rose, Hermione wondered? 

There was also no pictures of the Malfoy family nor any personal objects. But perhaps this was not Narcissa's actual bedroom in which she resided and slept in although the bed in which Narcissa was presently sitting looked good enough to sleep in. Fit for a queen and almost fit for Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy herself was sitting with her legs crossed on the large bed, looking utterly relaxed and almost bored. She had one wine glass in her right hand in which she gracefully slipped from every now and then. She was wearing a new black dress with longer sleeves then the one she had wore for her meeting with Severus (Of which Hermione was still oblivious to) and covered more of her long legs. Her long blonde hair was hanging lose and was slightly wavy. She wore thick mascara and dark lipstick and she was smirking at Hermione, watching her with thickly done eyes. Narcissa looked great and she knew it.

"Miss Granger, may I ask your first name?" Narcissa inquired.

"You may ask," Hermione replied, "But I may not answer."

Narcissa paused, Hermione tensed, and then Narcissa laughed languidly. Then in one fluid movement, she stood up from the bed slowly. Hermione watched her, wishing she could have kept quiet. Narcissa was still laughing when she took Hermione's face with her cold hand and forced Hermione to look directly at her.

"You're witty. That's good. Yet that won't amuse me but something else will. Now tell me your name."

"Hermione," she answered. After looking straight at Narcissa's face, she was puzzled and disoriented. And scared. There was something cold in those eyes. Something Hermione didn't want to witness again. And what else would amuse her?

A bloody end to Hermione Granger?

"To answer your question, Hermione," Narcissa said referring to her previous question, "I shall give you a makeover. A permanent makeover. We shall see how Draco will feel about you then, shall we? We'll see if he'll still hold his strange affection for you then, yes?"

*

Well, there we go. The end to another chapter. Yep it's a bit short (But I wanted to get it up) and yep this is going to be a long AN. I have a lot of thanks you's to give. So if you'll just bear with me now, (Or ignore all this and scroll down to the end).

****

So, on to the Thank you's.

For chapter 22 –

Kippinater, OrioCookie (The Dark side is always more exciting!), **That's my point** – (Ouch, you got me on the spider thing. Had the exact same idea. Ginny just really really really wants Harry. I don't know if she classifies of evil but she has definitely pushing the boundaries of good. And Voldie – you'll just have to wait and see for that question!) HpRulez, U no who (Cheers. Sorry for the wait), Draco-Malfoy-Severus-lover (You make me laugh so much. I mean, seriously! I love your story!) Wickedqueen (You'll just have to see!), Ardent Entity, couch-potatoe01 ( I'm a very evil gal), Soccergirl2044 (Nobody really cares what happens to Laura. I just didn't want Ronniekins to be on his own. I don't really think Ron would survive on his own.), Mixer, :D ~ :D ~ :D, burgrundyred (Your fics are great! Lol, Narcissa is one cool chick! I like to confuse people!) AnitaBlake1414 (I didn't not like England exactly. I'm from Ireland so I'm used to the rain. I just wasn't with nice people. England has cool shops though! Narcissa's such a bitch, I know!) super sycoh, Sorceress Eve (I'm a girl, hence my love for Draco! And Harry!) PinkTribeChick (Glad you like it so much!), Courtney83 (Thanks again! Next chapter and you'll find out more about Narcissa and her dislike on them all) Happigolucki616, Tom4eva, Kady Rilla Wholi (Checked out the story. Did you get my review?)

Thanks and reviews are loved and cherished!


	24. Offer and Compare

"Please tell me," Hermione cried. "Please. What do you mean, a permanent makeover?"

"I'm going to change everything about you, my dear. My son won't even recognise you." Narcissa smirked. Merlin, Hermione hated that smirk. That patronising, condescending, confident smirk. Hermione had seen it too many times in her life. Too many times.

Hermione, despite herself, was scared. Looking at her own reflection, Hermione took in the things she had taken for granted before. Namely, hair, two eyes, a nose and a mouth. She wondered what she'd be left with when Narcissa finished with her.

"Why do you hate me?" Hermione asked in a voice as soft as Harry's invisibility cloak.

It was a question Hermione had wished to ask many people in her lifetime. She often wished to ask some of her fellow classmates (both before and in Hogwarts) and so-called friends (excluding her current close ones of course – Harry, Ron, etc). The people that sniggered when she raised her hand and answered a teacher's questions. The students who would roll their eyes when they saw her studying in the library and would say nasty things about her when they thought she wasn't listening. 

They thought she didn't notice or didn't mind. But, of course, that was stupid. Hermione was a human being, wasn't she? She was just a girl. Smart, yes, but not inhuman. And she studied hard, yes. But she did it for one sole reason – she didn't think she was good at anything else.

She had often thought of asking the Slytherins. Why did they despise her so much? Why did they try to make her life miserable? But she knew their answer. Her ancestry. Her blood. And along with that, the house she belonged to.

She had asked that very question to Lucius Malfoy too, when hey had spent their time together. Then, she hadn't said it softly. She had shrieked it and he had smoothly replied, "You are everything I was born to hate."

When she had stared at him, he had elaborated, "A Gryffindor. A Muggleborn. A woman and a threat to my family."

And now she was faced with Narcissa Malfoy and she wanted to know why. Why did so many people hate her when she never did anything to hurt these people?

Narcissa took her time answering. She took a delicate sip of her wine once again. She seemed to be pondering on the question. 

"Hermione, this isn't anything personal. I have always hated Draco's girlfriends." Narcissa was going to continue but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Why do you hate them so much?" 

"Because Draco's mine," Narcissa replied as if it was perfectly obvious. "He's my son. He's my family. I can't have some younger, prettier little thing flouncing in and taking my place now, can I?"

Hermione simply stared at the woman in front of her. To her eyes, Narcissa was becoming steadily uglier and uglier by the minute.

"Whenever Draco had a girlfriend, he would think of her when at home. Lucius always demanded full details of the girl – her family, the people she associated with and her fortune. And a photo. He always demanded a photo."

There was a deep pause and then Narcissa added, "I'm sure you can now see why I have such a hate."

"No," Hermione said with a frustrated and exasperated toss of her head. "Why?"

"My husband and son would look at this girl, who would be young, fit and pretty and then they'd look at me. Narcissa Malfoy. Gradually ageing. And although they would never say anything, they would compare me with her. Even if they didn't, I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't let them see my faults."

Narcissa, who's voice had raised painfully towards the end, stopped her talking and coolly sipped from her glass again.

Hermione's voice cracked strangely as she exclaimed, "But that's absurd!"

"Absurd, it may be, Hermione. But I won't mind being compared to you once we're finished your makeover. I promise you of that."

* 

"Draco, there's something I really wish to discuss with you." She stopped, bracing herself for what she was about to do. 

"Pansy, we don't have time."

Pansy shook her head. It was selfish, yes, but she wanted to do this now.

"Draco, I love you. I don't know whether as a sister or as something else. I never have known and I probably never will. But I know that I love you. I always knew you weren't like Goyle and Crabbe. I always knew there was… something else."

"But there's not," Draco said unemotionally. "There's not."

"I'm not saying that you're a saint. Hell, either am I. We're Slytherins. But I know you're not all bad. I know you really love Hermione."

"But it's useless loving Hermione," he said, his eyes fixed on the ground. "She hates me." He didn't speak with self pity. Just cold and cruel honesty.

"Draco, we're not good people. We're selfish, greedy and sly. We've done our fair share of insulting. Looking down on people constantly. Judging people. Hurting people. Making people miserable. I could go on."

"But please don't," Draco said. "What's your actual point?"

"Hermione doesn't hate me. I've done all these things and she doesn't hate me."

Draco looked at Pansy, startled. It was true but…

""I've done worse things than you, Pansy. I've killed people."

"Two people, Draco. And one was your father. To protect Hermione. To save her."

"And the Hufflepuff?" Draco threw at her. "I didn't do that because of any honourable reason. I didn't do that to save her. I did that to hurt her. To make her mine."

"But you've changed since then!" Pansy shouted crossly and desperately.

"Have I?" His voice, quiet and deadly, was a stark contrast to hers.

Pansy stared at him and suddenly tears were in her eyes. She looked at the young man standing before her. He was her best friend, her only friend. The only real person who she cared for and who cared for her. All she had ever wanted was for him to be happy.

"I wanted to kill that boy, Aaron, when he was kissing Hermione. I would have as well. I was so close. Pansy, I dream of killing Potter every second of the day because I know she has feelings for him. How can I have possibly changed?"

"You love her," Pansy said.

"Then that's made me worse! You don't know what it's like, loving somebody so much it feels like you're dying inside. It's a curse, Pansy. I know I can never compare to Potter. You don't know…"

"Don't I?" Pansy said in the same tone he had used earlier.

There was a silence.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, Draco. That's what love is, really. It's unselfish. Pure. We, Slytherins, don't have a clue when it comes down to it. But we can change, Draco." She reached for his hands and squeezed them. "We can change together."

He looked at Pansy. Her wide hopeful eyes bearing into his. Her warm hands spreading heat into his own. He didn't know what to say. Could they change?

"C'mon," he said gruffly. "We have to find Hermione." 

*  


Narcissa had started to apply things to Hermione's face when she next got the courage to speak.

"Is this what you do to all of your son's girlfriends?" she asked. "Make them hideous?"

"No. I simply discard them."

"Then why me? Why not just kill me?"

"Because you're the only girl Draco's ever loved before."

"How do you even know…?" Hermione began.

"I know my own son. It could only be love that would make him kill his own father to protect a girl. It could only be love that would make him be able to even look at a girl such as yourself. And if I just killed you, he'd never forget you. Never forget your face. Never forget your youth. No, he has to see you for what you really are. An ugly filthy mudblood. Then he'll forget. And then, Hermione, I shall kill you. Once he's forgotten about all this love business."

"I'd like to make a bet on that," Hermione said. 

* 

Ron and Laura went of their way through the forest. The two of them were jabbering on, not listening to each other in the least bit. Laura was dwelling on her fear of what would happen in Hogwarts. What if she died? What if something really bad happened and she never got to go to do all the things she really wanted to do. 

"Ron," Laura interrupted him. "Have you ever kissed somebody?" 

Ron stopped his talking, stared at her and suddenly went very red. He looked like he had just come from lying out on a sun bed in Spain for a good few hours without sunblock. 

He muttered something incoherent.

"Pardon?" Laura persisted.

"No," Ron answered, wishing the ground would swallow him up whole. 

"Me either," Laura said unashamedly,. "So, just in case anything bad happens to us, shall we give it a go?"

*

"A bet?" Narcissa repeated. Hermione could see the woman was interested. A game of chance. Risks. Excitement. Of course Narcissa was interested.

"A bet," Hermione said clearly. "If I can get your son to kiss me, after your makeover, then you have to reverse the spell to make me look normal again."

"And if you fail to convince Draco to kiss you?" Narcissa said. She was very curious.

"I'll offer my youth to you," Hermione answered.

Narcissa nearly fainted. 

To offer your youth to somebody meant that you would lose your own youth and the other person would gain it. So, if Hermione gave her youth to Narcissa, Narcissa would return back to being sixteen years old physically. But not only that, Hermione would lose her own youth. She wouldn't even become just Narcissa's age, Narcissa would also have control of her age. Meaning that although Narcissa wouldn't be able to decrease Hermione's age from Narcissa's current one, she could raise it to any number she wanted. For example, she could make Hermione one million years old if she wished. And the best bit (according to Narcissa and all the other sadistic people out there) was that Hermione would not die. She would just suffer unbearable pain and take the form of a million year old body.

Needless to say, not many people offered their youths no-a-days. Oh, and another reason for its rarity was that the offering had to be done completely willingly. No amount of blackmail or torturing would cut it. The sacrifice would have to be pure and true. 

The thought of being sixteen again appealed to Narcissa beyond anything else in the whole world at that entire moment. And the thought that she could make the girl that her son loved both hideously ugly and old beyond imagination made Narcissa laugh darkly to herself.

"You'll lose the bet," she hissed to Hermione. "You'll lose and I'll become sixteen years old again. You'll be both ugly and old and you'll be my eternal slave. I'll look at you everyday in my sixteen year old form and I'll laugh. You'll be so envious of my youth and beauty that you won't be able to think of anything else. I will make you older everyday until you'll be nothing but a pitiful piece of dust. No way of talking. No way of moving. You'll have only your thoughts and pain for company."

"So, you accept?" Hermione said weakly.

"There's no way you can break this if you accept, you do realise," Narcissa told her. "Once we accept, you'll be mine."

"Only if you lose," Hermione said without strength or conviction.

"I accept," Narcissa said with a confidence Hermione didn't feel. "Do you?" she challenged.

"Yes, I accept," Hermione said.

"Good," Narcissa said. "Now let's get on with it." Narcissa kneeled down and applied more stuff to Hermione's face.

*

"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed.

"Well, why not?" Laura demanded. "We might as well. I mean, we both like each other, right? And if anything happens…"

She was cut off by Ron's lips. He just needed to stop her constant talking. Merlin, she talked more him and that was saying something!

He just wanted to stop that mouth of hers moving.

So he kissed her.

The mouth didn't stop moving but this time Ron didn't mind. She was kissing him back and he somehow knew what to do with his mouth, as inexperienced as he was.

There they stood, surrounded by nature with the early morning son set upon them. It was quiet except for the odd tweet of a bird. It was perfect. Such a romantic place for this romantic kiss. They were blissfully unaware of everything – all earlier worries were forgotten – as they enjoyed this romantic moment.

The romantic moment was ruined when both Laura and Ron burst into giggles.

They broke apart laughing together. Both were rather pink.

"I can't believe we just kissed," said Laura breathlessly.

"Yeah. It was all right though."

"Rather nice, really." There were both talking very quickly.

"Want to go again?" Ron asked brightly.

"Okay," Laura said, of too eagerly. 

*

I'm back. Honestly, I'm not going to do all the Thank you's because I'm in a really bad mood! Not only is it Valentine's Day tomorrow (which is always depressing) but there's a big disco thing on tonight (which is hardly ever really on) and my friends just decided not to go! So I'm in and I'm bored. And not only that, but I'm working tomorrow in the job which I officially suck at and am probably going to be fired at because I'm so slow while everyone else is way faster then me! So I'm all worried and I'm working tomorrow so I'm all worried about it now! 

But it got me back writing again because I've been so not in writing mood lately. Mainly because life has been so dull and the guy I like is ignoring me and it's all so… blah. But I had some extreme emotions today which got me going!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I appreciate them all! Thank you and please review again!

The review button is seriously begging to be pressed.

Poor button. You got to feel sorry for it! Go on – make the button's day and press it!


	25. Tension

****

Last time on Sudden Changes: Okay, where do I start? Hermione's Draco's slave and he, yep you guessed it, feel in love with her and his love was, let's just say, not returned. Then lots of stuff happened but the most recent is Narcissa Malfoy, hater of all Draco's girlfriends and lover of, well, herself, returned and was not too pleased when she saw pretty little Hermione being Draco's object of affection and therefore, captured her and decided to give her a makeover to cancel out Draco's love for Hermione. Then Hermione made a bet with Narcissa that if she can get Draco to kiss her, the makeover effects will be removed and yadda yadda yadda but if she loses, she has to offer her youth to Narcissa. Which is a….er…. bad thing. It means Narcissa gets turned young and Hermione is going to be old and Narcissa has control over her age so Hermione can be turned extremely ancient. Meanwhile, Ginny's made a deal with Draco to make Harry fall in love with her. Ginny's majorly lusting after the Boy-that-Lived and has made many tries but has had no victory so far. Harry and Ginny are on their way to Hogwarts. So are Ron and Laura. Laura's one of Hermione's slave friends who he met in the Forbidden Forest after he stormed away from Harry (they had a fight) and the two kissed at the end of the last chapter.

And that's it. Hope you can remember the other stuff. That stuff sounds really funny, all clumped together. I'm seriously wondering of my sanity because I wrote all that into my story. And that's only in the last couple of chapters! How do you guys put up with me, eh?

Anyway, hope you enjoy…

What on earth was she doing? 'Mental' Ron would have called her if he were present.

But he was not.

Hermione was on her own except for the manic woman in front of her.

What on earth had made her give up her youth so easily? What gave her the boldness and stupidity to actually bargain with Narcissa Malfoy? To bet on Draco, no, Malfoy – oh whatever his name was, and actual posses a bit of hope that she could win? Hermione was more flustered and frustrated than she had ever been in her life.

What had made her bet on Draco's feelings? How could she possibly comprehend what feelings went through that complex and confusing mind? How could she possibly assure herself that his feelings weren't mere infatuation based on looks and the other many things shallow people focused on? Maybe all his feelings were, was an extremely unusual spell. Or perhaps these last couple of weeks had been nothing but a typical cruel Slytherin joke?

A joke?

A dream?

A crush?

A quick bout of rebellion?

A spell?

Love?

Perhaps he would look at her newly constructed face and not recognise her? Not want her? Be physically sick?

Why had she made the stupid bet anyway?

But Hermione knew that answer already. The truth was, Hermione didn't really care anymore. Her life had changed in so many ways now. Things would never be the same again.

What did she have to lose?

Hermione contemplated for a quick second before remembering. Oh yeah, her youth.

If only she could go back to what she once was. But she wasn't her anymore. Hermione Granger was lost, and only a weak girl, a weak slave, was left in her place.

And what about Malfoy? What exactly were her feelings for him? She had kissed him. Yes, in extreme circumstances but she had kissed him. She just couldn't forget the disappointment she had felt when he had reverted back to old self nor could she forget seeing him cry… because of her.

She hated him. Without a doubt. But to say she only felt hatred for him would be idiotic. She knew him so well now…

Hermione's head hurt.

And what about her feelings for Harry? Where was Harry, anyway? Did she like him as a best friend only or as more?

Why was life so bloody weird?

**''''''**

Narcissa watched as the child in front of her became steadily uglier and uglier by her own hand. And she laughed shrilly.

**''''''**

Ron pressed his back against the tree; legs sprawled out in front of him on the earth, watching her. His eyes needed to take in all her features – from her slightly titled wicked shining eyes to the dirty black smudges that decorated her cheekbones to the childish dimples ever present by her grinning mouth.

"WHAT?" she yelled, though she was grinning. "Ron, you've been staring at me since…. Well, since…" A cute blush formed on her cheeks. "Since we…"

He got up off his place by the tree to stand close to her. He didn't talk but simply looked down at her lips pointedly than back to her eyes.

"You want to kiss," she asked loudly, "AGAIN!?"

He nodded.

"Well, okay but-" She didn't get to finish because he had already kidnapped her lips.

Not that she minded, of course.

**''''''**

Why did he have to be so rich? Why did he have to live in a place as big as a whole Quidditch pitch with upper floors? Why couldn't he just live in some dinky cottage with only a flowerbed for a garden and two wardrobes for bedrooms?

Hardly the Malfoy style, he supposed.

So here he was, running through hallways upon hallways with Pansy puffing behind him, occasionally muttering useless remarks.

"This is better than fifty Quidditch lessons."

"Won't need to be eating those weight watchers biscuits after this, eh?"

"I've never even flown as fast as this, even when I'm falling off the broom."

"Madam Hooch would be proud of me, going at this speed."

"Imagine if I bumped into Madam Hooch now, she'd be well shocked!"

Because Draco was familiar with Pansy and Madam Hooch's long-time battle and Madam Hooch's infamous attempts at making Pansy bother at Quidditch and try fly faster than Longbottom's grandmother, Draco may have found these comments funny at another time. He supposed Pansy was trying to make him laugh.

But Draco was not in the mood for laughter.

**'''''''**

Ginny stared at him. She wanted to kill him. Harry Potter deserved to die for the agony he was putting her through. It wasn't fair. She was so close but she couldn't touch him. It was as if an invisible barrier was between them. Ginny wanted to be The Once. The One for him. The One he spilled all his worries and secrets too. The One who made her feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered.

She could see it. Was it a lot to ask her? All she wanted was for the loneliness to go away.

Harry thought she was happy. But she wasn't. She was so alone. Ever since she had entered Hogwarts, she had felt isolated. She had no friends; never did she have any after first year.

Tom had been her solace, her only friend. Not many people knew what happened between her and Tom. But she knew. He had been her best friend, the perfect guy.

He wasn't just a diary. Not by a long shot.

Once Tom got his body back, she had begun to die. He had brought her down to the Chamber of Secrets, not by force, but by taking her by the hand and whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay… that he'd never let anything hurt her.

She hadn't liked the Chamber very much. She had been so weak by then. Not really with it. She had looked at Tom with large innocent eyes, had asked him where they were and why they were there.

He had helped her lie down then, had assured her that everything was going as planned. By then, she had known though. "I've been very foolish," she had said sleepily with no real feelings attached, "to believe you."

He had leaned close to her. "I do appreciated everything you've done for me," he had said, with only a trace of sarcasm and honesty.

"I don't think I shall be able to forgive you," she had told him. "I think I shall feel angry and betrayed later."

Although she had had her eyes closed, she had known he had smirked. "But… you're dying, love."

"Harry'll save me."

And of course, he had. He had came in gallantly, waving the Phoenix's sword around with no real talent or skill or experience. All Harry possessed was noble bravery. Yet he had won.

She had thought then that he might pay more attention after that. But Harry was a hero in all aspects. She was just another one of his grateful fans.

No, he had spent all his time with her brother and that bitch, Hermione.

At first, Ginny hadn't minded. In fact, she had quite liked Hermione. Hermione, with all her books and plainness, was fine.

It was only when Harry spent _all _his time in her company that it started to bother Ginny. And then Hermione had started to become pretty and more confident and mature. Ginny saw Harry's feelings change before he even became aware of them himself. And it made Ginny _sick._

And then Hermione had been captured. Ginny had been so startled when she had realised that she hadn't cared one little bit. In fact, Ginny had been quite pleased and faintly amused when she had realised Malfoy would be Hermione's new master.

She had thought Hermione was finally getting what she deserved.

Malfoy was the only person who had actually seen through her façade of 'Happy Normal Ginny Weasley.' He had often said it to her, whispering it in her ear whenever he caught her alone, telling her how ironic and strange she was to love both the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord's conqueror and how she was a fool. Love's fool.

So, she had got a little shock when she had received his owl. She had been silently storming in her bedroom because Harry was off, trying to save Hermione when he should have been with her, Ginny Weasley.

She had gone to Malfoy's house, curious despite herself. Then she had learned that Malfoy also loved Hermione and her chest had nearly burst with jealousy. Maybe that was why she had accepted his offer. Because of this jealousy burning inside of her…

Ginny regretted it now. Not because of any morals for she now believed she didn't have any. No, she regretted it because none of her plans had worked and she didn't own any more of them.

**'''''''''**

Harry forehead burst with pain as he looked upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He felt a shudder up his spine as he stood in the clearing of the forest. The castle seemed to tower over him and there seemed to be a sort of gloomy silence radiating from it.

Voldemort was inside. Harry was sure of it.

Ginny was somewhere behind him. Harry found himself looking back for her. He was worried about her. He had refused her offer without much hesitation but now thought that perhaps he'd been a bit cruel. Perhaps he should have acted at least a little tempted?

But he was also worried a little about… well, whether she was feeling all herself. Only she often seemed to murmur at herself and Harry could swear he saw something other than innocence in her wide brown eyes.

Nobody was who he thought they were. Malfoy was obsessed with Hermione. Harry was worried about Hermione's sanity. Ron had marched off into the woods, without the fear of being alone. And Ginny had feelings for him, and, unless he was very mistaken, not taking his refusal very gracefully.

And Harry? Harry was unsure about everything. He was unsure of his feelings for Hermione. He didn't know whether he was still angry with Ron. He didn't know why he felt a little sorry for Malfoy. He was confused about where Ginny's feelings for him had come from and the exact dept of them. Hell, he didn't even know if his best friends were still alive right now.

Harry had never felt like less of a hero.

But he knew one thing. Hero or not, he was going to kill Voldemort. Now.

**'''''''**

Draco opened door among door, barely glancing inside. Pansy was on the other side of the hallway, following his example.

He turned sharply when he heard Pansy's yelp. He watched for a terribly second as his mother's pale hand, decorated with only the best of gold and long dark fingernails, grabbed the top of Pansy's robe and pulled her into the dark room.

Draco ran. The room was like a giant dark hole. As he passed over the border, he felt like he was being swallowed by an unknown force.

"Slowly now, Draco," Narcissa said in a low, mocking voice. "Come now and relax. And while you're at it, take a look at the girl you love."

The lights flickered on.

He didn't react. He couldn't react. All he was aware of was Pansy's screeches, Pansy's reaction to the new Hermione.

**''''''''''**

My dear people, I am so sorry. I have no excuse except for the big old writer's block and then when I finally write the piece I was too bloody lazy to type it out. That's right: Laziness. But the good news is: I have the next part written and half of the ending, so there's not going to be such a major gap before updating again.

I will definitely have this story written for the end of the summer. Hopefully even before the end of July but my goal is to have it finished for the end of the summer. I am so sorry for not updating. I hate it when people do that. It annoys the hell out of me. And yet, I've done it. I can't believe I've done it. I sincerely can't. And I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. The time has just swept past me. One excuse: I got a little addicted to Harry Potter boards (Frozen Enigma, Deepest Night, etc) and another excuse is that for some reason, I've got a lot more social. This summer hasn't been all free time like it was last summer (when I started this story.)

It's highly unlikely that you lot have got this far in my ranting, but I just want to say **I'm so sorry. **If I do it again, you have full permission to shoot me. And to keep shooting me until I update and finish this god-damn story.

Okay, I need two favours so if you have a little spare time, try help me out. I'm having problems with Hermione's new "look." I have something written but I'm really not happy with it. Any ideas would be great? Or any good descriptions you have in your little head that you would like to offer would be great?

Secondly, I have another story called Deal With The Devil. It hasn't been updated since October. Yes, October of last year! That's like, so damn long. And I want to finish it but I have like zero ideas, so if any one wants to help me out with or even co-write it with me, I'd appreciate it!

And now I'm going to shut up! I have to go to work now but when I get back home I'm going to post this up first thing! And hopefully, hopefully, you will forgive me and review.

Reviews are loved and read over many times. I especially like the long ones, (even the really long pointless ones - you know who you are -) so feel free to review and give me comments because I really do appreciate them and I really will update sooner than the last time, which was just disgraceful.

Bye!

(And I'm aware I left you on a cliffie but there was no other place to leave it! Everything would have been a cliffie)

Also, wasn't the third movie just great?


	26. Love and War: Part 1

****

Love and War: Part 1

..........

"We're here!" Ron looked at the great building in front of him. He was so happy to be finally out of the forest. Laura and Ron had finally reached their goal.

Laura did a strange victory dance while he jumped up and down ("No imagination," she huffed) as they celebrated.

"I'm scared," Laura said in mid dance. "Why don't I care that I'm scared?"

"'Cause you've –we've- been through the worst. What else could happen?"

"We could die a bloody death, that's what!" she told him, laughing somewhat hysterically.

Ron looked bewildered. "Oh… yeah."

Laura regretted saying anything because Ron had stopped jumping around. To brighten him up, she said, "Want to take our time going into the castle?"

He, taking her meaning out of the sentence, brightened instantly. He started laughing again, putting his hands on her waist. They did a two-part version of Laura's previous victory dance for a minute of two before kissing again. They didn't stop for a very long time.

..........

Draco took in the site immediately. Pansy stood to his mother's right, her eyes fixed on Hermione. Her face was a mask of shock and horror. It seemed that Pansy was unaware of the fact that Narcissa was holding a dark muggle object he didn't recognise to her head. Draco didn't like the look of that object.

Narcissa, his mother, was standing in between the two teenage girls. Her blemish-free skin glowed eerily in the light. Draco suddenly noticed something about his mother. She was crazy. She was out of control. And she was ageing. There were definite crows feet by her eyes.

Her eyes. They were shining with a frenzied glee. She was searching for his reaction, greedily, impatiently, eagerly. This was what she had been waiting for, he knew.

Hermione… His eyes couldn't look at her again but he had to. When he forced, dragged, pulled his eyes upon her, he felt both mentally and physically sick. What had his mother done to her?

Her head was swollen, out of proportion with her body. Badly swollen. Her cheeks were enormous, making her other features insignificant. Her nose was swollen too, a huge bubble on her face with no real shape or structure. Her mouth was pushed open by large spiky teeth jutting out at right angles to her face. Her hair was completely gone, except for a small wisp of fuzz at the top. Her skin was a yellowish colour, with terrible burns decorating it. They were the worst burns he had ever witnessed. The only thing recognisable were her eyes, her brown eyes, portraying a pain and shame almost as ugly and strong as her new 'look.'

"Draco, help me," she whispered.

That voice. That voice that he loved. That musical, slightly snobby voice. That voice from that mouth that had uttered so many facts at Hogwarts, that had screamed bloody murder at him so many times, that had called him "Draco…"

"Hermione and I," Narcissa announced, "have made a deal. During our time together, I say we've bonded. What do you say, Hermione, dear?"

Draco didn't, couldn't, look at her. But she didn't make a reply. That he could hear anyway.

"Anyway, we've decided that if you, Draco, can still show your love for the girl, that is if you still do love her, she will revert back to her former self with her former looks. Otherwise, she's mine." Narcissa smiled at them all gracefully, the perfect party hostess.

There was a silence.

"It all depends," she said, "on whether you still love her or not."

Draco looked from his mother to the present _thing_ that represented Hermione.

Draco was ashamed to realise he was uncertain. He had given up everything for Hermione. He had given up his beliefs, his clean conscience, all his former friends (save Pansy) and openly proclaimed his love for her. But that was when she had looked like herself… like a human.

Now she was ugly.

But it was Hermione, he suddenly remembered. Hermione. There were her looks, yeah, but that wasn't why he loved her. Hell, she wasn't even that pretty, really. Yes, to him she was beautiful but if he was realistic, her hair was too frizzy and her teeth rather big.

No, what he loved about her was well… her. He had seen her back with the slaves. She had given them her food. She probably would have given them anything if they needed it. She had natural maternal instincts. She liked to take care of people… she was like a mother.

A mother… he had never really had one.

And her strength. Hermione had strength. She wasn't like Potter. Potter had it easy. Potter was the hero. But Hermione was just human. She was the one that did all the dog work, really. She kept Potter and his friends going. She kept them out of trouble. She did all the research, all the studious work. She was taken for granted by everyone around her. Nobody really appreciated her the way they should. And Hermione wasn't invincible to it all. She didn't not feel the pain.

No, she cried. She left all her emotions out. She had breakdowns. She whimpered. She begged. She didn't want to die… she didn't like pain.

But she kept going. She kept living her life. She kept studying, kept being unappreciated, kept being a slave. She held on to her bit of strength and never let go.

And that's why he loved her.

She was brilliant. She had, for Merlin's sake, caught on to Voldemort's plan before anyone else. She had realised that he was trying to draw Potter to the Ministry of Magic. Yet, when Potter had ignored her, she had gone with him. She had kept going. Loyally.

She was so bloody smart. He could never beat her in school. Never. Never once had he beaten her in a test. She was always that bit ahead.

And that's why he loved her. Because she was simply better than anyone else he knew. Strong. Brave. Genius. Compassionate. Fiery.

How could he not love Hermione Granger?

He was a Malfoy and Malfoys always wanted the best.

So Fuck her bad skin or baldness. Fuck it all to hell.

"Of course I love her," he told his mother, "and I always will."

"Touching," Narcissa said coldly. "Now, son, if I could just draw your attention to this object." She gestured to the object currently pointing to Pansy's temple. "This, Draco, is what Muggles so simply call," she smirked in mid sentence, "a gun."

..........

"Ron!" Harry caught sight of his best friend. He felt like he hadn't seen him in decades.

"Harry?"

The two ran to each other quickly and gave each other a brief brotherly hug. All grudges were forgotten. Ginny and Laura trailed behind, eyeing each other wearily. When Ron saw Ginny, he embraced her happily. Harry and Laura and perhaps even Ron, noticed that she responded quite coolly.

Then the four turned their heads towards Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ready to go in?" Harry asked, his voice quiet. Ron looked behind him at Laura. She offered him a small reassuring smile. He turned back to Harry and nodded.

"C'mon then…"

"How do we get in?" Laura asked, with a voice weak with fear and dismay, once Harry reached the large great doors.

"I guess," Harry said swallowing, "we… knock."

They all stood there until Ginny finally made an impatient noise and banged down on the huge knocker.

Harry hoped knocking on that door wouldn't be a move they'd all regret.

..........

Hermione was standing, looking at Draco. His eyes showed utmost horror. His eyes searched for something recognisable to him. His face was completely closed off to her.

It was then that Hermione realised she was crying. She realised that she didn't want him to see her now, looking like she did. She wanted to hide herself from him. She was ashamed and humiliated, her pride completely broken down.

Am I that weak, she thought with yet more shame? Am I really that bloody shallow? But, even after all that had happened to her, she was still a human being, still a teenage girl, and she still couldn't stop her tears.

__

Please don't lose all your feelings for me, she begged quietly. She didn't know why she didn't want him to hate her again. Was it just for her youth or was there something more?

"Draco…" she whispered through her mutated mouth. "Help me."

She realised she had called him Draco.

Hermione was terribly confused.

And so weak. She could hardly stand. Her eyes couldn't meet his. She could feel his revulsion from where he stood, could see him flinching.

"It all depends," Narcissa told him, "on whether you still love her or not."

That was what it all came down to, Hermione thought grimly. Love. Love meant everything in this game. Love changed everything. Love was what had started all this mess. Love was what had made Hermione so damn unhappy. Draco's love for her. Love was what had made Pansy stand by Draco all through the years, through all his tantrums and nastiness. Love was what had made Harry and Ron play that stupid game for her life. Love was what had changed Draco's life, transforming it so he went from a smug, sneaky, nasty Slytherin, surrounded by friends but possessing no real feelings, to a possessive, confused, unpopular, fatherless young man who had murdered, cried and fell in love. Love had ruined them all with its strength and yet brought them all together.

Love, it seemed to Hermione, had a cruel sense of humour.

It was love, and love only, which had brought them all to this exact moment of time, to this choice.

"Of course I love her," he said, "and I always will."

"Touching," Narcissa said coldly. "Now, son, if I could just draw your attention to this object." She gestured to the object currently pointing to Pansy's temple. "This, Draco, is what Muggles so simply call," she smirked in mid sentence, "a gun."

Hermione, who had had all her attention focused on Draco, turned her head sharply to Pansy. It was too terrible to react.

Why hadn't she noticed that gun before?

..........

Goyle and Crabbe opened the door. Their small beady eyes took them in and then they looked at each other stupidly.

Laura was the first to move. Harry realised he didn't even have his wand raised. "Step inside," Laura hissed at Goyle and Crabbe, wand ready. "Step inside before we make you."

Ron was very obviously impressed and surprised.

Harry lifted up his wand. His palm was sticky with sweat. He was nervous. It all boiled down to this, everything – his parent's death, his trip to the Department of Mysteries, Siruis' death, Cedric's death, Dumbledore's death, the DA meetings, his six years at Hogwarts, all the magic he'd learned, all the pain he had experienced. Everything he had feared was in this castle, waiting to be faced by him.

I'm not ready, he thought suddenly, desperately.

"If you're not ready now," Ron said, as if he'd been reading his mind, "then you never will be, Harry."

..........

"It's an incredible creation," Narcissa continued. "We have all under estimated Muggles. While we're so busy waving wands around, Muggles simply have to pull a trigger. It's very interesting."

""Please…" Hermione said feebly.

"Draco, let me teach you how a gun can be of use to me in this instant. You see, if you kiss Hermione, then I lose out on a lovely package of youth. But if I win – I win, Draco. I get her youth and a lovely new toy to play with. I always was the competitive type, as I'm sure you are too, Draco."

"You can say that again," Pansy said, smiling grimly but being careful not to move her head. "He likes to play games." She was of course, referring to the game he had forced Ron, harry and herself to plat for her freedom.

Hermione would have laughed if the situation had been even fractionally funny.

"But Hermione, while making the deal, did not make any objections to me making you choose between her, in her ugly form, and something else you hold of high value."

Narcissa had been in Slytherin too, in case you hadn't guessed.

"And this is where my lovely gun comes into play. I'm going to make you choose now, Draco. Choose between the two girls that you hold in high esteem. Your best friend, your only friend, or the girl who supposedly love who does not even love you back."

Narcissa smirked, pausing for a minute to enjoy and witness their reactions.

"Hermione or Pansy, Draco?"

..........

Goyle and Crabbe stepped to the sides. They looked confused, stupid as always. Laura held her wand close to them.

"What shall we do with them?" Laura asked.

Ron cast a silencing charm and a restraining charm on them. When Harry was pleased that they weren't going anywhere and when Laura and Ron had gloated for a bit, they went on, Ginny staying behind, silent and sulky.

Harry and the others advanced through the Entrance Hall. Nobody was there. Harry was sure security would only be tight around the Dark Lord himself.

They all felt incredibly small as they walked through the huge hall. How were they to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters?

Harry thought of Hermione. If anything happened to him, he hoped she knew what he felt for her. But how could she, when he didn't even know.

With the risk of getting muddled and confused in his thoughts again, he sped up his pace. When he reached the door to the Great Hall, he hesitated. Voldemort was in there, he knew from the searing pain in his forehead.

"I'm ready," he said out loud to himself. "I am ready, aren't I?"

He wished someone smart like Hermione (or preferably just Hermione) were here to give him an answer.

..........

"Pick Hermione and I shoot Pansy in the head. Choose Pansy and she lives but Hermione is mine. I keep her, go far away and never will I have to bother with you again, except to perhaps call in on you once and a while to see if you're still eating well."

"Be reasonable about this, Draco. Look at them. Pansy is so much prettier."

Draco replied, "The effects of your spell on Hermione is only temporary, you said."

"Even so. Look at Pansy. She's been loyal to you all these years. She cares for you, even loves you. She will return your feelings. She has pure blood running in her veins. Doesn't that matter to you anymore? Marry her, and you won't be the scum of the Wizardry world. You will have power, respect and wealth. She would be a satisfactory wife. Draco, you know this. She would keep you happy."

He simply looked at his mother with cold grey eyes.

"Well, don't you agree?" his mother asked, obviously irritated.

Draco nodded. It was true.

"Now look at Hermione. Whatever feelings you have for her are only flimsy teenager hormones and teenage angst. You don't love her. You're a teenager. You're not old enough to love. And for Merlin's sake, you're a Malfoy. Malfoy's aren't capable to love. Haven't you realised that yet?

"You're wrong," Draco said quietly. "I know my feelings for her. I love her. I am in love with her. I don't know how or why it happened but I know that what I feel for her couldn't be anything other than love."

"Fine. You love her. Which brings me on to my next point. She does not love you. She has never loved you – she never will love you. What is the point, Draco? What is the point of holding an affection for her that will never be returned?"

"She's a Muggleborn. Do you think she will ever accept you? Her friends will never accept you. Her family will never accept you. She won't even attempt to, Draco, she doesn't like you. She never has. Surely you've realised that all she feels for you is revulsion. You killed her friend. Your father raped her. Who can blame her for hating you? All she can associate with you is bad memories and pain.

Hermione took in a breath to say something, Draco saw. But then she exhaled sadly and slowly.

"Don't be stupid, Draco. You're not unintelligent," his mother purred. "Don't become so now. Hermione's too much trouble. There are too many things in your way. It'll never work. You will never be the happy. Pick Pansy, and end all of our pain! You know I'm right!"

Draco looked at them all. He looked at his mother, firstly. But there was no point. He would never get through to her. She wouldn't stop this. Not until she got what she wanted. She may have married into the family, but Narcissa was a pure Malfoy at heart.

Then he looked at Hermione, at her new "look." She looked so disgusting. But it was Hermione. He could tell by her eyes that she didn't want to die, she didn't want to lose her youth.

Then he looked at Pansy. She looked sick with fear. Her eyes caught his and he could see in those dark orbs that she didn't want to die either.

All of this pain, started by love.

Hopeless, helpless, hapless love.

Love that taunted and haunted him. Love that had destroyed his life and yet given such meaning. Love! Love had ruined and created everything. Love, stubborn, un-removeable love. Love that fought with a fierce strength.

They were all just victims of love, even Draco himself.

How could he fight it? How could he give in to it?

What was he going to do?

..........

"Ah, Harry, I was expecting you. We were all expecting you."

Harry, Ron, Laura and Ginny were standing in the middle of a large group of Death Eaters and Dementors, all sitting at the House Tables.

The speaker was Voldemort himself, sitting in Dumbledore's chair. Harry felt his fear drain away to fury as this registered with him.

"Get out of Professor Dumbledore's chair," Harry said lowly and furiously.

"But Harry," Voldemort smiled, "Dumbledore's dead. He will be using this chair no more."

The Death eater's all laughed roboticly.

"You're not worthy to sit in that chair!" Harry spat.

But Harry's rage even paused when he heard Ginny's shrill cry. He turned sharply as she cried out again shrilly.

"TOM!"

..........

__

"Hello."

Draco looked at her with a typical critical eye that he was only learning from his Father now. Short, he thought, and chubby. Hair too yellow and dress too pink.

"Hello." Draco stuck out his hand as he'd often been taught to. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pansy Parkinson. I'm charmed."

Their parents turned away, probably discussing some dark matter, but Pansy and Draco were much too young to care.

Pansy collapsed into giggled. She giggled even more when she saw his bewildered face.

And then he started to laugh. He didn't know what they were laughing at, nor did he care. He felt strange then. His parents never laughed. He never laughed. Especially over nothing. But he had to laugh because Pansy was laughing.

She grinned over at him, a grin full of conspiracy and mischief, as if they were sharing their own joke. A joke nobody else would ever understand. Both of them, at that time, never knew that joke would last for another ten years after.

"C'mon," she said. "Our parents are going to be too busy to notice us. Let's go have some fun."

Draco smiled with a happiness so strong it made him feel light headed and giddy and followed her lead, gripping on to her chubby soft hand.

..........

Memories flashed through his head of Pansy. When he had first met her. When he had been in a bad mood and shouted at her, and she had shouted right back – something no one else had ever done before. When they'd first entered Hogwarts, hoping nervously for Slytherin. When he had found her, lying on the floor – sobbing and sweating. His father had just raped her. He remembered storming up to his father – and losing his nerve.

He remembered when she had gone to the Yule Ball – damn, she had looked pretty that night. When she'd had the crush on Blaise Zabini and how the two would stay late in the Common Room, plotting on how to get Blaise to like her.

And then when she'd turned up at his door, with the rain pouring down on her, and a small smile on her face, and said, "I heard about you falling for Hermione Granger. Everyone's out to get you. I was at home and bored and I thought things would probably be more exciting over here." She had smiled at him ironically and then, looking at him properly, her face had gone serious and she'd simply hugged him for what seemed like a eternity, sighing, "Oh, Draco. But I'll be here for you. We'll work it out."

Everything snapped through his head at that moment.

And he knew what he had to do.

..........

"TOM!" Ginny screeched.

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said, "Harry, I believe you've met myself as a sixteen year old." Harry took in the young man standing beside the older Voldemort. Tom was smiling smugly. Harry took this in mildly as he did Voldemort's words. He felt dizzy. "I decided to bring him back," Voldemort was saying. "I thought him a worthy ally. After all, who can you trust if not yourself?"

But what Harry was really aware of was Ginny. Ginny, who had been at the back of the group, stepped out towards Tom.

Harry noticed her suddenly – perhaps it was because he was so nervous and aware of everything but he suddenly noticed all the differences in Ginny Weasley. She was wearing all black – Had Ginny ever wore black before? – tight black pants and a black string top. He jacket had slid down her shoulders. He noticed her womanly shape – When had Ginny grown up? – her new hips, the curves by her chest, her long legs. She was alarmingly pale – why didn't she possess the Weasley freckles? And right now she was in the middle of the Dark Lord's army, small, unprotected, her head titled towards Tom, her eyes wide, stepping closer to him.

"Ginny, get back!" Ron shouted. But fear seemed to have paralysed him. He didn't move. Nobody moved. Everyone was watching Ginny as if in a spell.

Ginny suddenly dropped to her knees, red hair flinging down her back at the sudden drop, and let out a kind of moan. Her thin pale lips were half-open and her eyes were large and white. "Oh, Tom..."

"Hello Ginny," Tom said confidently. He seemed amused. So did Voldemort.

"Tom… I missed you," she gasped. "Oh Merlin, you're back, Tom. I've waited so long. For so long." She suddenly let out a sob that half turned to a giggle. "I thought I-" She cast a glance at Harry. "I thought I- but of course not. He's nothing compares to you, Tom. I've been silly. It's only because he reminds me of you."

She was talking about Harry, he knew. He didn't really understand. But then, Harry never really understood girls.

"Oh, Tom…"

Tom got down of his seat – Snape's seat, Harry realised, - and started to walk towards her.

"No…" Laura breathed. Harry knew he should stop this. But he was so confused and the pain in his head was so severe.

Tom reached Ginny and she straightened. He lifted one artistic finger to her face and caught one of her tears that escaped her huge eyes. "You've grown up, Ginny," he said, with a note of appreciation.

"And you haven't," Ginny said, offering him her best smile, despite her tears.

Harry was so aware of how little she was, as Tom looked her up and down with a flare of… something in his eyes. Desire, Harry thought. He likes the new Ginny.

"I think of him as a son," Voldemort told Harry, standing up now. "After all, I never had a proper father, had I? So I might as well be a father to myself."

That's sick, Harry thought slowly, but fear held him dumb.

Ron jerked as Tom slowly brought his face to his sister, her tilting her head towards him willingly to meet his kiss.

"I've waited for so long," she whispered, her lips brushing against his. Then they kissed and that was what brought Ron out of his trance.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Ginny, are you mad?"

Ginny stepped out of the kiss to stand beside Tom. Tom's eyes flared with amusement. Harry felt sick and dismayed.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said softly, "but this is who I am. I'm not a Gryffindor. I've tried, I really have. But the Sorting Hat wanted me to go to Slytherin. I shouldn't have tried fight it, I realise that now."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin too! But do you see him snogging a young Dark Lord?" Ron sounded desperate.

And then Ginny did the worst thing she could have done. Harry heard it and shut his eyes as if to try block it out. Ginny _giggled._

She giggled and Tom laughed and then Voldemort joined in. And then the Death Eaters.

Ron looked stricken.

"Well," Ginny said through her giggles, "Tom's not really Harry's type, I think. But then, he does like Hermione…"

"Don't you talk about Hermione that way," Ron said furiously.

"Oh yes, the _precious _Hermione. Oh well, it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm afraid, Harry," she said, peering over at him, "I didn't really love you after all. You do look rather like Tom, you see, and sometimes when you speak-" Ginny shook her head. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore."

"So, what, you're going to the Dark Side then?" Laura barked.

"I've always been there. Wherever Tom goes, I follow."

"You stupid idiot," Harry said finally.

"Excuse me?" Ginny snapped.

"Look at him, Ginny. Do you see him defending you? This is all a joke to him. The only reason he hasn't killed you already is because-" Harry was too confused to be embarrassed, "B-because you's suddenly got boobs! He doesn't love you, he never has, and he never will."

"You can't judge someone for something they haven't already done, harry. He isn't really Voldemort yet. He's Tom. And I know him better than anyone."

"Are you really that thick?" Harry yelled at her, suddenly frustrated. "He tried to kill you – and me. And all those Muggleborn that Basilisk went after. Hermione, too. You know, your best friend."

"Oh, harry," Ginny laughed shortly without any humour. "I don't care about Hermione. I never really have. And, and I don't care about you either. I don't need you! I have Tom!" Ginny was very red. She didn't look very pretty anymore.

Tom was smirking. So was Voldemort.

"You're just jealous, Harry," Ginny told him hotly. "You want me now that you can't have me! Well, that's just tough luck!"

"You're a fool," Harry replied coldly.

"Ginny, please…" Ron pleaded.

"And I don't need you either, Ron. I don't want to be a Weasley. I'm sick of you all pulling me down. No respect. No reputation. Just poverty. Oh," Ginny suddenly smiled, "that reminds me. I'll have to tell Malfoy that the deal is off."

"…Malfoy?" Laura said weakly.

Ginny smiled knowingly but said nothing. Ron stared at her with horror like she was some stranger.

It was at that moment that Harry felt a sudden uproar of anger.

..........

"Pansy," Draco said. "I'm so sorry. Not just for this but for everything. If there was something, anything, I could do-"

""Don't be a fool, Draco," Narcissa snapped. But it was too late. He could see it in his mother's eyes. She knew. So did Pansy. So did Hermione. So did he. If he had a chance to save Hermione, then he would, no matter what the cost.

"I'm sorry." And Draco really meant it. He'd lost everything now, including his best friend. All that was left was Hermione – and he could never have her now.

Everything that had made him Draco Malfoy – his beliefs, his respect, his family, his friends, his loyalty, his protection – were gone, leaving behind a young mean who was just as confused and unhappy as everyone else in the world.

But he'd made up his mind, at Pansy's expense.

Pansy stared at him, with huge tears rolling down her face. He couldn't expect her to understand, to accept it gracefully. She didn't want to die. She'd been chosen over someone else and she didn't want to. She had lots of things left to do. She didn't ask to be dragged into this. She had one it, for him, sorted out many things, for him, and this was how he repaid her, by killing her?

Draco kissed Hermione, to end the bet.

Draco would never get the blood off his hands.

..........

Harry was angry, furious. Everyone had lost so much, just because of Lord Fucking Voldemort.

Everything. His parents. His childhood. His Godfather. His Headmaster. His girl (indirectly).

And now?

Ron had lost his sister. Mr Weasley had lost his little girl. Mrs Weasley had lost her only daughter. The twins had lost their ally in mischief. Bill and Charlie had lost their little sister to protect. And Harry had lost a friend.

So much pain, Harry thought dizzily. Everybody had suffered so much. So much pain and suffering. Everything that had happened to Hermione was Voldemort's fault. Everything that had happened to Ron was Voldemort's fault. Everything that had happened to Ginny was Voldemort's fault.

Everything that had made him Harry Potter – his beliefs, his respect, his family, his friends, his loyalty, his protection –were gone, leaving behind a young man, who was just as confused and unhappy as everyone else in the world.

This was it.

__

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice destroyed him, born as the seventh month does… and The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…

That was the prophecy, right?

One of them had to die, right?

Right.

So let it be so.

Harry suddenly stood up straight, walked over to the Dark Lord, and pointed his want at Voldemort's heart.

Chaos ensued.

..........

"We will always come second to Gryffindors, won't we?" Pansy said quietly. "Slytherin can never really win."

Draco had kissed Hermione only briefly, only enough to reverse the spell. Hermione, in her original form, looked back at him and then at Pansy.

"Pansy, I-" Hermione couldn't get any words out properly.

"I'm sorry," Draco said somewhat pathetically.

"Any last requests?" Narcissa said.

"Yep. Don't kill me."

Narcissa laughed with amusement. "Anything else?"

"D-do it the Wizard Way," Pansy said.

Narcissa contemplated, then nodded. She held up her wand to Pansy's throat.

"Any last words?" Narcissa said spitefully.

"Yes," Pansy smiled at them all. "See you all in hell."

The next minute was a mist of confusion. Narcissa muttered, "Avada Kederva" and then there was a moment of silence. Then, like slow motion, Pansy fell to her knees, then to the floor, face down. Hermione saw her face, pale and shocked, in a quick flash and a new jagged scar decorating the base of her throat before she met the floor.

There was a shocked silence and then-

Suddenly Draco fell to his knees beside her body and the roar the burst from him was the most terrible thing Hermione had ever heard.

"PANSY!"

..........

__

Just continue along now… I updated with two chapters, not just one. Are you all happy now? :)

If you want to review twice, then that's GREAT!


	27. Love and War: Part 2

****

Love and War: Part 2

..........

"Pansy…" Draco murmured after his roar. He dropped to his knees and turned her over. Her face was caught in a surprised expression, but she had shut her eyes before hitting the ground.

And then Narcissa laughed.

"Well," she said spitefully, "it wasn't how I wanted things to turn out but…"

Hermione felt a strange tingling sensation slowly build up inside her. She knew, without looking, that she was back to looking normal. She didn't care. All she cared about was Pansy's dead body, Draco's obvious pain and revenge…

Draco put his head in his hands. He didn't cry, no… but he was in such anguish. It faintly clicked with Hermione that this was how Draco must have seen things when she was crouched by Justin's body. But she didn't care about that anymore either.

She instead was focused on Narcissa's laughing face. And she felt such a rage, such a boiling anger, that she knew she was strong.

It's time to end this, Hermione thought as she grabbed Draco's wand from beside him.

..........

Chaos ensued.

Once Harry's wand had been risen, Death Eaters yelled and shouted for a command. Ron blurted out something hat made no sense and Ginny let out a hysterical giggle, gripping on to Tom's arm.

Then suddenly Harry felt cold, frozen, at the core.

__

A green flash….

His mother screaming, begging for his life, then a thump on the ground.

And then that high pitched laughter….

The Dementors had come into action.

They were floating towards him, reaching out with their power, slowly sucking all happiness from him. He heard Voldemort's laugh.

__

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelling at Bellatrix.

The jet of light, hitting him straight in the chest, his eyes widening in shock.

Sirius's body curving into an arch, sinking backward into that ragged veil. The look of fear and surprise on his Godfather's face. Disappearing through the veil.

Harry's yells for his Godfather.

Lupin's face. Lupin telling him, "It's too late, Harry."

"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing…he's gone."

"NO!" he cried presently. They were weakening him. He couldn't let them. No, he thought desperately for a happy memory.

What did we burst in here for? Harry thought unhappily. We never stood a chance.

Then the happy memory reached him. Hermione… Hermione laughing… Hermione opening up the book he got her for Christmas… Hermione with Ron… The three united, happy… laughing at Ron's lame jokes…

The Patronus burst out of him before he had even yelled the words.

Sticking their three noses in where they shouldn't be…. Solving the next mystery… annoying Snape… beating Malfoy… Catching the snitch… hearing his friends on the Quidditch stands, cheering him on….

These memories were what made Harry Potter what he was. Powerful.

The silver shield crashed into the Dementors. All of them. His stag stood beside him. The Dementors seemed to be burning in the silver light radiating from him. Harry watched, transfixed, as the Dementors started to shrivel.

He could hear Dumbledore's voice now. "It is the power held within this room that you possess in suck quantities and which Voldemort does not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."

It mattered not that you could not close your mind? Harry, for the first time, thought properly of these words. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort?

So, why had Harry continued to learn Occlumency, until he had it perfected?

__

"It was your heart that saved you…"

Everything suddenly clicked into Harry's head. Dumbledore had been dropping hints. Now Harry knew how to kill Voldemort.

Harry turned to face his enemy, to find him gone.

It didn't matter. Harry would find him soon enough.

Suddenly Spiders burst in.

"Oh yeah," he heard Ron yell over at him. "I forgot to tell you. The Spiders, mate, they're on our side."

Harry felt warm.

Warm and strong.

..........

"What, Hermione?" Narcissa sneered. "What can you, a stupid pathetic slave, do against _me_?"

They both held up their wands. Anger held Hermione's hand straight and the grief that she was pushing down gave her courage.

There was a silence. Narcissa held her wand up without hesitation, ready to do damage. Hermione couldn't move without Narcissa attacking her and neither could Narcissa.

I need a distraction, Hermione thought.

"Hello Narcissa," Snape's voice said.

It was enough. Narcissa looked behind her, shocked, at the grey spirit of Severus Snape.

Hermione didn't miss her chance. Her fingers curled around her wand to make a fist and she punched Narcissa, toppling the woman over and making Hermione fall on top of her.

What followed was a kind of murderous catfight. Their wands were present but not used. Things were happening too quickly for useless wand waving. Instead they rolled on the floor, ripping each other's flesh out with their nails and tearing each other's hair out.

And Hermione was stronger. When it came down to it, she was just stronger. She used her slender muscles with all the power that she owned.

Finally, Hermione stood over Narcissa, her lip bleeding, her head throbbing, but a victorious smile on her face. Narcissa was below her, breathing heavily, her lip swollen and scratch marks all over her face like red wallpaper.

"You're not looking too pretty now, Narcissa," Hermione shot out nastily, holding Narcissa's wand in her hand and Draco's in her other.

"Bitch…" Narcissa spat out blood.

"Let me tell you something," Hermione said, kicking Narcissa in the stomach and causing her to double over on the floor and groan. "I am Hermione Granger. I have never and never will be a 'stupid pathetic slave." I am more than you can ever wish to be."

Narcissa lifted two pale hands to her eyes and wiped away the mascara under them coolly.

"What are you going to do, girl? Kill me?"

"Yes," Hermione told her so darkly and truthfully that Narcissa looked up sharply. "That is what you deserve."

Draco didn't stir. He looked on with empty eyes. She knew how he felt – like he had lost everything.

"And nobody can save you now," Hermione finished to Narcissa.

"Draco, my son," she murmured, looking over in his direction.

He looked up at her, from his place on the ground beside Pansy. His eyes narrowed, life coming into them at last. He stood up to stand beside Hermione and she suddenly felt stronger.

"Kill her…" he said, looking down at his mother with satisfied disgust. There was no mercy in his expression. This was the Draco Malfoy she remembered from Hogwarts and from her earlier slavery. His sneer was present and his eyes were glittering with malice, although his face was deadly serious.

"Severus…" Narcissa murmured in the same tone, looking over at Snape.

"I can not help you, Narcissa. I am only a ghost. You killed me or do you not remember under such emotional stress?" His voice was bitterly sarcastic.

"Nobody can help you now," Hermione told the woman on the ground.

"Kill her, Miss Granger. Let her burn in hell," Snape told her.

She looked at Draco's face. He met his eyes. He gave her one grim nod. He couldn't kill his Mother and Snape couldn't in his condition. She had to do this.

"You won't be able. You're too innocent. Too stupid…"

Hermione killed Narcissa without any further hesitation.

__

..........

Ron started towards young Tom. Harry stunned many Death Eaters but could not find Voldemort. He stopped, briefly, to see the Spiders attacking the enemy. It was quite a sight. He circled back to help Ron with young Tom.

Ron was shouting at Ginny and Tom. He was extremely red. His eyes were watering. He pushed Tom. Tom fell back then pushed Ron.

Harry raised his wand to help.

"No, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

She had her wand risen as well.

..........

I've just killed someone, Hermione thought. I'm not a virgin. I could have been pregnant. I wouldn't have known who the father was. I have feelings for the enemy. And now I'm a murderer.

It was too much.

Hermione fell.

Draco caught her.

..........

Harry was frustrated. "Ginny, for Merlin's Sake, get out of the way!"

She stood, defiant.

He didn't hesitate. He sent a stunning spell her way and it knocked into her, leaving her helpless. She had never been very good at the DA meetings. Too slow.

Tom and Ron had their wands out now. They both side glanced at Harry as he appeared, brandishing his wand.

"It's all right, Harry! I can take this overgrown toad! You go find someone worth while to fight! G'luck!"

Harry knew it was a matter of pride. This had to be settled by a Weasley and Harry, no matter how much he sometimes wished, was not a Weasley.

The Spiders were keeping the Death Eaters busy. The Dementors seemed to have shrivelled away. There was so much commotion going on. Harry couldn't find time to think.

He began his hunt again.

Part of him was excited. This was it. He was going to fight Voldemort.

And he was going to kill him. Or he was going to die trying. (Obviously, for that was what the prophecy predicted.)

Suddenly the door to the Great Hall opened. Harry looked up and saw the outline of a couple of people. He recognised them as they stepped out into the light.

The Order of the Phoenix.

There was Charlie, with his long hair and Bill. Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley. Percy – he'd come crawling back after it was revealed Voldemort was back. The twins – identical and dangerous. Mad Eye Moody – his glass eye roaming the room. Lupin – his face set, serious and ready. McGonagall and all the other teachers were storming in, looking extremely strict. Even Mundungas was there!

They were going to win, Harry thought. The Death Eaters were out numbered.

That was the exact moment Harry saw Voldemort.

"Voldemort!" Harry had meant to shout but "Tom Riddle!" came out instead.

Voldemort turned to face Harry. They walked slowly to meet each other. Harry was calm. His previous fear and excitement ebbed away from him, leaving him strong and determined and prepared.

..........

He caught her and pulled her upright.

There was a shocked silence and then Hermione was in his arms, crying.

"Oh my God…" Hermione whispered. Draco, at another time may have noticed her Muggle Phrase and perhaps made a comment. At this moment though, all he could do was hold her.

"Hermione," he murmured. There was nothing else to say.

She lifted her beautiful eyes, wide with tears, up to his. They locked eyes and both could feel each other's confusion and unhappiness and grief and pain.

The two would never know who made the first move to kiss.

That kiss.

No words would describe that kiss. Around them, all was forgotten. They kissed each other desperately, as if they'd find all the answers to their unasked questions in each other.

The feelings Hermione had pushed down were surfacing rapidly. Her thoughts were full of him. Draco… She couldn't breathe. He slammed her up against the wall, his mouth on hers, for support.

She was gasping, salty tears running down her face. She was aware that he was crying too. He was as shocked and exhilarated as she was.

She felt like she was being electrocuted. Every nerve in her body was crying out. In Pain. In Passion. In Bliss.

He slammed her right hand upright against the wall and somehow their fingers interlinked. She squeezed her fingers into his hand; afraid she'd fall. She was so dizzy and unaware of everything.

He was kissing her harshly, wantingly, with a lust and love so strong that it made her cry out. She'd never been so physically close to a man before. His left hand ran up and down her body, and her hands were in his hair.

And this kiss answered most of their unanswered questions. Yes, Draco was definitely in love with her. Yes, he made the right choice. Yes, she had feelings for him too.

It was a kiss of emotions, feelings and pain. It was as much painful as it was pleasurable.

They'd have to stop this kiss eventually but they couldn't. Because then they'd have to think.

Draco broke the kiss eventually.

"Hermione…" he said shakily.

His lips were as swollen as hers.

She sank to the ground, and he sat down beside her. She hesitated for a second before leaning against him, feeling him shudder and shake along side her as they both experienced their grief.

She had never felt so close to him before. There was no need for words at that moment. They both were realising new things, and experiencing the same old things and they couldn't share them with each other, so instead they just gripped on to each other, feeling as if they were the last people alive in the world.

..........

Harry smiled at Voldemort calmly.

Voldemort seemed rather taken back by Harry's calmness. He eyed him wearily, waiting for Harry's spell.

Harry didn't let Voldemort think about it too much. He waved his wand and shouted, "LEGILMENS!"

It was like Occlumency with Snape all over again except Harry was now in Snape's position. Voldemort's memories flashed inside his head. A young boy… his mother dying… being bullied in the Orphanage… making a lamp explode when a boy hit him… His Hogwarts letter… Dumbledore's distrusting face… Talking to a snake for his first time, his first friend…His hate for Muggles increasing, eyeing them jealousy… Reading Dark Arts books from the Restricted Section… Getting an idea….

And then Voldemort was fighting back and Harry's memories started flooding into his and Voldemort's mind. He stopped his fight, letting Voldemort penetrate his mind. Voldemort fought viciously in the spell, going deeper into Harry's mind, thinking that he was winning.

Harry thought of all the happy times.

Sirius singing on Christmas… Sirius inviting him to live with him… The DA meetings… His parents appearing out of Voldemort's wand, to save him once more…. Dumbledore telling him that his mother's love had saved him… His parents' reflection in the mirror… Flying away with the Weasley's in that car, Uncle Vernon's face… Hagrid coming to take him to Hogwarts… Dudley's tail… Flying Buckbeak… Kissing Cho… Hermione words, "You're a great wizard, Harry."… The Burrow… Hogwarts… Home…

He watched them, sucking them in, and felt Voldemort react to them. He heard Voldemort cry out, realising at last what Harry was doing.

Harry felt his happiness from deep inside of him, where his power also receded.

Harry could never really be sure how he did it, but he trapped Voldemort in his head. He forced Voldemort, with invisible bonds, to watch his happy memories.

He could feel Voldemort's feelings now, just bearly. They were filled with a terrible spiteful jealousy. Voldemort was trying to fight back, by pushing his own memories forward. But, although Voldemort didn't know it, this aided Harry's spell because now Voldemort was sub consciously comparing their memories.

__

We're both orphans, Harry thought to him, and through their strange connection, Harry knew he could hear him. _We're both Half-bloods. But look at my life and look at yours._

Then Harry felt something from Voldemort. It was weak and extremely distant. But it was there. Harry had succeeded in his plan.

Voldemort was feeling sadness.

And it was weakening him.

Harry suddenly threw Voldemort from his mind. Voldemort fell because of the suddenness of it all. Harry stood over him and saw him for what he really was for the first time: An old failed man.

Harry raised his wand, ready to take his life with the killing curse. His heart was pounding but he was not afraid.

__

"No… Harry."

That voice.

Harry turned sharply to see a white flash. It could have been nobody else but Dumbledore.

Then his vision was obscured by a dark object flying at him. Harry caught it with his Seeker reflexes automatically and looked at it in amazement.

Then Harry understood.

It was the Sorting Hat.

Harry turned to Voldemort, who seemed to be looking for his wand. Harry didn't bother tell him that he had took it in his moment of weakness and had it in his robe pocket.

Harry drew out the sword. A gleaming silver sword, its handle glittering with rubies. Harry hadn't seen it since Second year. The light caught the name engraved just below the hilt.

__

Godric Gryffindor.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry," Dumbledore's voice said in his head. Harry wasn't sure whether he was really hearing it or whether it was just from his memory.

He crossed to Voldemort and the two locked eyes.

Harry would never know. If he had used the Killing Curse on Voldemort that night, would it have reflected back on him, just like it had previously fifteen years ago?

Harry said, one last thing to Voldemort, he said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, think back on your life. You could have everything and now you have this. You're such a _loser_." Then he plunged the Gryffindor word into the Heir of Slytherin's cold heart.

Voldemort would never wake up again.

Harry looked around at them all. The Death Eaters were gathered in a corner. Lupin had the Death Eaters bound together by an invisible cord. There were bodies on the ground, some moving, some not. Harry knew there would be casualties but he knew they would just have to get on with it. It was over now.

Ron had Tom in a headlock and was dragging him over to Lupin and the group. Laura was cheering him on. He looked rather proud of himself. McGonagall had Bellatrix transformed into an ugly kettle and Flitwick was charming unbound Death Eaters to the ceiling. Mad Eye Moody was laughing out loud, his eye on Voldemort's dead body. The Twins were coming over to congratulate him, grinning. Ginny was behind Ron, with sulky tears rolling down her face. Nobody was giving her the slightest bit of attention. The Spiders were leaving quietly, without one word to any of them except for Aragog and Hagrid, who seemed to be having an animated and happy conversation.

Harry looked around. The Second Dark War was over.

Then everything caught up on him and he fainted.

..........

Snape let out a gasp.

Draco and Hermione had forgotten he was there.

"Voldemort's has been defeated," Snape said and he pulled up his robe to show off his bare arm. "He is no more."

"Potter succeeded," Draco said, looking down at Hermione. It was the first good news she must have heard in a long time. He expected her to be smiling. But instead she just sniffed loudly and said, "I should have been there."

"Hermione…"

"Harry's done the biggest thing in his life and I wasn't there." She sniffed again.

She caught sight of Pansy and Narcissa's bodies littering the floor and started to cry again. She shifted away from him and he felt cold without her leaning against him.

Draco looked up and caught Snape's eye.

And then Pansy's words were in his head.

__

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, Draco. That's what love is, really. It's unselfish. Pure. We, Slytherins, don't have a clue when it comes down to it. But we can change, Draco." She reached for his hands and squeezed them. "We can change together."

Is that what love is really? Happiness?

Hermione would never be happy with Draco. He knew that now.

She had changed too much though, he knew that too. She had seen too much, experienced too much. She wasn't an innocent little Gryffindor anymore.

"I just wish I could just forget everything…" The girl he loved whispered beside him.

He knew what he had to do.

He took her by the shoulders and kissed her again. He kissed her softly, not with the harshness of before. He let himself melt and feel her warmth. He felt so happy at that moment.

He broke the short kiss. She was bewildered by it, he could tell.

"Hermione, I love you," he said.

She nodded. Well, what else could she do?

He thought it was very important that she knew that before he did what he did.

He looked back at Snape, who nodded, then into Hermione's eyes.

__

"Obliviate._"_

…………

__

Hello! Next update should be really soonish! I'd appreciate some reviews because I updated with TWO chapters! TWO! I thought that 27 pages for one chapter was a bit too long so I divided it up! I hope that's okay!

Anyway, thanks for reading this!

Also, thanks for everyone that has reviewed! I appreciate them so much! I'm not going to go through them all, it'd take way to long (And for that, I'm delighted) but, seriously, thanks so much for your continued love and support, even when I went through my writer's block! But cheers, thanks very much!

Also, please don't flame. Got a mean flame in the last chapter and didn't like it. But all my other lovely reviewers made me soon forget about it!

Mean flamers, at least sign in so I know that you're better than me!

Anyway, I don't have much more to say! It's late and I've been at this for AGES, trying to get it up so I'm wrecked! I apologise for any typos, for, as you can see, these two chapters were rather long and I'm very tired so my proof reading may not have been too good. Again, I hope it wasn't too bad.

Please review!


	28. Free?

Draco Malfoy looked at her face. He wanted to stroke her hair, feel her lips press against his finger, feel his lips pressed against hers but he couldn't…

It was over.

By the time Hermione Granger woke up, she wouldn't remember a thing about her bout of slavery. And, although Hermione didn't hate him as much before then she did now, he also knew that he was throwing away his one chance with her. She had been softening in the end, and perhaps, they could have had a chance…

He lowered her sleeping form on to the bed, making sure he was quiet. He couldn't wake the other occupants in the Hospital Wing. Tomorrow, there would be great confusion when Hermione was found in the bed, sleeping peacefully, a bit bruised but otherwise well and happy and without a memory to her name about where she had been.

Snape the ghost was floating behind him.

"Draco?" he said.

Draco ignored him, his eyes lingering on her.

"Draco, it has to be done. Now."

Severus Snape had been most helpful when Draco had had to brew the huge cauldron of Forgetfulness Potion and had assisted him in his search for a strong Pensieve. While he had simply blanked out Hermione's memories, he had to be more careful with Potter and Weasley's.

So, while Potter and Weasley slept in pure exhaustion after the Final Battle, Draco and Snape looked through their recent memories and wiped the ones about Hermione, using both the Penisive and the potion. Of course, they couldn't be sure they got everything. Thoughts through other memories couldn't easily be erased but the Forgetfulness potion would try and fade a couple of them and without the memories, these thoughts would seem unlogical. Snape was under the belief that humans thought many stupid thoughts each day and when they weren't important, they weren't remembered or taken account of.

Draco also had a look around at the other people in the Hospital Wing. He found one of his old slaves; she had been a kind of friend of Hermione's through the ordeal and wiped a couple of her memories. He also found Ginny Weasley and wiped a couple of hers, the ones regarding him and Hermione. He did find it amusing though, watching her memory of the Final Battle with Tom. Who, except for him of course, would have thought it off of Ginny Weasley, eh?

Draco knew he'd have to find Neville Longbottom's and wipe his. Those memories, Draco would not like to see.

The story would get around to Hermione, he realised. There had been too many slaves; he'd never find them all. But she wouldn't remember the bad bits. She wouldn't remember Justin's death or his father's rape or Pansy's sacrifice or his love for her.

No, she would find out she had been one of the _Malfoy's_ slaves and wonder why she couldn't remember. She would loathe him forever and always think about what had happened. Maybe one day she would ask him. Draco amused himself briefly by imagining what he could possibly say.

He would have a hard time at Hogwarts, he supposed. Many of the Slytherins seemed to know that something had happened between Granger and himself. There had been a rumour of a love affair but of course, Draco would laugh about it with them. He would not be popular like before but he would still be respected. He was still a Malfoy, after all. In fact, the only Malfoy left alive in Britain.

He would live in the Manor on his own, he knew. It would be very lonely, he realised. Snape had already told him he would haunt the place. Draco was still not sure whether the Potions Master was joking or not.

Voldemort was defeated and Hermione could finally be happy. He wondered if she'd ever get with Potter. She wouldn't remember her realising that she liked him like that. She'd have to re-discover it. He wondered if she ever would.

He wondered if she'd revert back to being the exact same person or would she still be different. Even if he wiped away her memories, she'd probably still remember the lessons she had learnt. Or maybe she wouldn't. Draco wasn't an expert on these potions.

Would she ever remember? There was a very slim chance but it would be forever present. Snape had been quite vague about it. He probably didn't want to worry Draco (or get his hopes up.)

And Draco Malfoy? Had he changed? He didn't know. He loved her. He cared about her. But when he thought of the Hufflepuff's parents and how they would miss Justin whatever-his-name-was, he didn't really feel much remorse. And when he thought of Potter and Weasley getting Hermione back he didn't feel happiness, but a skin piercing jealousy and anger and self righteous thoughts about how they didn't appreciate her like he did.

He was still a Malfoy.

He still didn't like Muggles. They annoyed him vaguely. And Slytherin was still the best house to be in. He didn't particularly like Gryffindor still. He reckoned Hermione would have fit in well at Slytherin, if not for her blood.

He wished he could become the good guy. Make friends with Potty, the Weasel and Hermione. Sing and hold hands, "la, la, la, la, la." But he knew it would never happen. He wasn't that guy and they would never forgive him anyway.

Life would go back to the way it was before. They would be enemies.

He kissed her on the forehead, admiring her once again, adoring her, taking in all her features, all her forgotten memories and remembering his own, the ones that would last for a lifetime. Then he whispered his goodbye and left the Hospital Wing.

''''''''''''''''''

Where am I?

Hermione sat up and looked around. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy, as she looked around; her vision blurry and not helpful.

"Miss Granger, dear, lie down again. I am very glad to see you awake, my dear but you must take it one step at a time."

"Madam Pomfrey?!"

"Yes, dear, calm down. You are at Hogwarts."

Hermione settled back down. Her head felt warm and heavy and completely useless. She was very tired. If she was at Hogwarts, she could surely rest a little while longer…

"Third time this week," Madam Pomfrey said to the watching McGonagall. "Poor Child. Doesn't have a clue what's going on."

"But what's wrong with her? She wasn't even in the Last War, was she?"

"No. I woke up at dawn to find her asleep on that very bed. Must have dragged her way in, I expect."

"Is she injured?"

"Not really. She has some old bruises and a few troubling scars. She has a couple of… scratch marks on her face. Like she was holding a rather vicious cat."

"Those," McGonagall said in a know-it-all voice that Hermione would have been proud of, "are not cat scratches. Those were done by a human. I'd know cat scratches a mile off."

"Well, I think Miss Granger will have a very interesting story to tell us when she comes out of this strange trance," Madam Pomfrey said on a final note.

Which, of course, she didn't. She woke up, frowning and puzzled and when they questioned her, she could offer them no answers. They probed her and probed her but she silently watched them helplessly.

Eventually they gave up.

''''''''

The first time she saw Ron and Harry was the first time she started acting like Hermione Granger again. The two boys, who had awoken up a week before her and were no longer feeling the consequences of the Potion although they had, burst in to see her, much to Madam Pomfrey's fury.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry's completed You-Know-Who now. Isn't the least you can do is let him into a Hospital Wing? He's a Hero!" Ron said cheerfully.

Madam Pomfrey left, muttering to herself unhappily.

"Where have you been?" Harry burst out at her.

Again, Hermione could offer no aid.

Once it was confirmed that, no, she couldn't remember anything, no, Ron, nothing at all and yes Harry, she was glad to be back and yes, Ron, you were a hero in your own right for taking down Tom, and no, Ron, she really really really couldn't remember anything at all…

Then Harry and Ron told her of the Last war. Ron got extremely excited and started shouting at the good bits and Madam Pomfrey ushered him out. Harry gave Hermione a grin, said, "I'm glad you are okay. I'll talk to you later," and leapt out behind him because Madam Pomfrey was approaching with her stern and disapproving expression.

''''''''''

He stared down at the three graves. Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson. All three graves, staring accusingly up at him.

He turned away from them, and towards the Ministry Officials. It had taken them a while to get themselves back in other but now The Ministry were stricter than ever and ready to catch the criminals of the Wizarding World. They took him by the arms and pulled them behind his back. He didn't respond, his eyes grazing over the graves instead.

He deserved this.

They forced one of his hands that were drawn behind him on to a Port key and when he whirling sensation had vanished, he found himself in a small room with a white bed and a toilet. A cell.

"You will stay here," said one of the Ministry Officials, "until your trial on Friday at three o'clock."

They all walked out.

The room actually wasn't bad. The mattress was warm and soft and the picture on the wall rather evocative and pretty.

But Draco didn't care about any of that anymore.

He sank down the wall and stared vacantly ahead, thinking thoughts that could soon drive him insane.

It had been two weeks now. Where was Hermione? Did she remember anything? Was she back with the Gryffindors? Was she with Potter? Would she hear about his trial? Would she think him a murderer…?

'''''''

Hermione sat between the two boys, nibbling toast. They were at Hogwarts but no real lessons were being held. Sometimes some of the students went to their classes and sat there for a change of scenery but most of them sat in the Great Hall, exchanging news. There weren't a lot of casualties but some people had died and as a sign of respect, there was a giant memorial board up with a piece dedicated to every missing student.

Hermione was currently nibbling her toast with an anxious expression on her face because when she had looked upon that giant board, she had seen Pansy Parkinson's name and something in her mind had twitched. And when she had seen Justin Finch-Fletchley's name, the twitching had doubled.

She was bothered by it. There was something inside of her mind, stirring restlessly, but she didn't understand it…

The owls flew in. Hermione's concentration was snapped in held when an Owl came soaring down on her, delivering her Daily Prophet that she had subscribed for, a very long time ago…

****

Malfoy Son Worse Than Proven Death Eater Father

A shocking story came to light today about what has been going on in the Malfoy Manor through all these dark months. As you know, the Ministry has been completely focused on You-Know-Who and security in low key areas has been lax. We reported only one moth ago about the slaves been kept in the Malfoy Manor as the "new House Elves."

We all assumed Azkaban Escapee Lucius Malfoy, the Head of the House and the Malfoy Family, was in charge of all this, but shocking new evidence now tells us that it has been Draco Malfoy, the sixteen year old Hogwarts Student and son of Mr Malfoy, who has been the mastermind through all this.

"We always saw Draco Malfoy more than his father," a young girl, who asked not to be named said, "as he used to look through our hall every now and then and take one of the girl slaves. One of the girls went with him, and we never saw her again."

But the most shockingly thing at all, is when the Ministry came to search the Manor, the young Slytherin let them in and politely offered them some tea.

"It was quite strange," One Ministry Official said today, "because he seemed almost amused by our arrival. He offered us all a pot of tea and then took us around the house as if giving us a tour."

The Ministry got most suspicious when young Malfoy bought three expensive graves for his Father, Mother, and childhood friend, Pansy Parkinson, whose deaths we reported last week but to which we were offered no further information.

"The three were killed with an Unforgivable Curse and all evidence points to young Malfoy," our reliable source said now. "The house is full of Dark Magic and Dark objects which the Ministry have been on the look out for, for a very long time. He is being kept in over night and his trial is on Friday, at three o'clock."

So, with the trial on today, it doesn't look bright for the last Malfoy in Britain alive.

"It's sad that a sixteen year old could be accused of having done all this damage," Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic, said about this trial. "But I'm afraid that is what Dark Arts do to people, whatever age, and I plan to handle it as I would any other case. The boy is not an infant and, if found guilty, he will be treated as an adult as he is fully aware of his actions."

Hermione put down the paper on the table blindly, knocking over Neville Longbottom's carrot juice but she did not seem to notice. Her eyes were somewhere else, her mind rustling around furiously, trying to make her remember…

Make her remember…

"Hey," Dean Thomas said on the other side of the table, "Has anyone noticed that Snape isn't here?"

Snape…Draco… Lucius… Narcissa… Pansy… Justin…Slavery…

It all came together suddenly, like a waterfall splashing down on her head.

She remembered everything.

'''''''

There he sat; surrounded and sitting. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't even listening. He was _so _bored.

Yes, he hadn't expected the Ministry to come knocking of his door. He hadn't realised that life would continue on once he had left Hermione in that Hospital Wing. From then on, he had forgotten about anyone else as if he lived in a large vast empty world, void of people and problems and irritating distractions…

But no. He had been in a numb state, roaming over the Malfoy rooms, letting his memories wash over him. He had never cried, he had never felt anything. He had just lamented over the things he knew nobody else could.

Snape had given up trying to speak to him, not that he had tried too hard anyway. Snape held his grudges and Draco couldn't care less, he really couldn't. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

So the Ministry were back in action, trying to regain some kind of concept of control. The world was in shocking disorientation and it was The Ministry of Magic's job to sort it out. But Draco really wished they would piss off and left him alone.

And now they were blabbering on about his rights and his offences. Draco simply looked at them all, suddenly aware of his lack of sleep over the last while. At least if they put him in Azkaban, he could rest and maybe forget his own memories…

It was a pity they didn't have the Dementors still. They could have sucked out Draco's soul. And Draco blamed his soul for all his mess, he really did.

Merlin, these old guys could talk, couldn't they? Draco knew there was no point in trying to justify himself. Because he was guilty. Guilty as he could be. He had killed his father, he had watched his mother being murdered and he was Pansy's killer, now and until the day he died.

"Excuse me?" A timid looking wizard peeked his head inside the door. Draco looked at him, dimly bemused. It was unusual for a big wizarding trial such as this to be interrupted.

"A young witch states she has some evidence to give," the wizard squawked quickly as all the judges turned and looked sharply at him.

"This case is near an end. What could she say that is of any use?" Judge Number One, a skinny balding man, said sternly.

"Sir, she is accompanied b-by," the timid looking wizard was losing his nerve rapidly, "By Harry Potter, sir."

That caused a bit of a stir. Not only in the court but inside of Draco as well. It couldn't be… No…

"Very well," Judge Number Two, a fat and strict official said, "let them in."

And there she was. Hermione Granger. She walked in, nervous and pretty, in her school uniform, her hair tied back to hide its wildness. Potter and Weasley stalked in behind her, close and protective. Both stared at Draco and tried to hustle Hermione away. She didn't pay them any heed though. Instead she walked to the main judge, not even looking at Draco, and said in a slightly breathless voice, "Please. Let me talk. I was there. At all three murders."

More stirring from the court. More stirring inside of Draco. She remembered… how could she possibly remember?

But, of course, this was Hermione Granger. Nobody was as much of a master of their own mind as she was. How could he have believed a plan as feeble as his would work against her mind? Or had he ever actually believed it would?

"Please state your name."

"Hermione Granger."

"And your where-a-bouts at the time of the three murders."

"I was in the Malfoy Manor."

"And what were you doing there?"

"I-I'm a Muggleborn. I was captured and was then a slave."

"Please sit down." A wizard conjured up a chair for her, which she sat heavily down in. Potter and Weasley stood at either sides of her. Weasley was looking nervously around while Potter was nodding to the many waves he was receiving politely but his attention was strictly on Hermione.

"I-I don't want to have to go through this again," Hermione said, talking quickly and not missing a beat. "I will go through all the three murders quickly and would like not to be interrupted, if that's okay.

"Firstly, Lucius Malfoy's murder. Draco did kill him but as self defence. They were in a duel – a duel over my life – and Lucius was attempting to kill Draco at that time. And me. He had already t-tortured me by that stage and I could have easily been killed, without putting up any defence. It wasn't murder. It was defence. I know - I know that there's probably a charge for this, but please, Draco - Draco didn't want to kill his father. He respected his father so much. He wanted to please him in ever single way. But h-he couldn't not kill him.

"Secondly, Pansy Parkinson's death. At this stage, Narcissa Malfoy had a gun to Pansy's head and a spell on me. One of us were about to die. A gun is a lethal muggle weapon, quicker than any wand. His mother made him choose and he did. He chose me. Narcissa Malfoy then killed Pansy.

"Thirdly, Narcissa Malfoy's death. It was me. I killed Narcissa Malfoy. I killed her because she killed Pansy and because she would have killed Draco and me. She would have never left us alone. Never. She was evil. A murderer. And a danger. I'm not on trial here. Draco is. And he didn't kill any of those three people."

There was a startled pause.

"Have you anything else to add, Miss Granger?"

The Hufflepuff's death… Draco's own torture of her…

"No." Her reply.

"Questions?" Judge One turned to the 'jury.'

"Miss Granger, forgive me for asking but, in what way did Lucius Malfoy torture you?"

"He h-, I have the marks. He used many different types of potions and the two Unforgivable Curses, except for obviously the killing one. Then he bet me. Whipped me. Cut me with a long knife of his. Chained me up. And then he raped me."

"That's an outrage! Lucius Malfoy was an old friend of mine. How do we know you're not lying?" One member of the jury was standing and shouting, his face very red.

"Because we witnessed her drinking the Veritaserum!" Potter yelled.

"And where did you get that from, may I ask?"

"From Snape, of course," Weasley said.

And in floated Severus Snape as an annoyingly smirking ghost. "It is true," he said sounding almost bored.

"Severus Snape, how and when did you die?!" One of the judges cried.

"I was killed by Narcissa Malfoy on the same day she met her demise," Snape said very, very calmly.

There was more silence.

"Miss Granger," a small witch in a tweed skirt and blouse asked, "what has the Malfoy family problems got to do with you? Why was Lucius Malfoy torturing you? Why were both father and son duelling over your life? Why did Narcissa Malfoy make Draco choose between one of the Malfoy Family's life long family friends and you?" The witch sounded apologetic.

Hermione looked around the room at everyone's faces, all staring at her. Then she turned slightly and looked at Draco for the very first time that night. He had been staring at her for the whole time, completely and utterly deflated and shocked, but when she met his eyes, all he felt was pain.

Then she turned back to sit straight and face all the wizards and answered.

"Because he is in love with me."

Her head dropped down into her hands, her body slumped in the chair and her sobs filled the extremely quiet room for a very long time.

'''''''''

"Draco Malfoy, is everything Miss Granger has said true?"

With her last statement ringing in his ears, he nodded.

'''''''''

The crowds were leaving. Everyone looked pale and shocked and tired.

After she had said her piece, Hermione had left the room, practically being carried by her two male friends. Then Draco had been questioned in a lot more detail and Snape had been questioned. Draco had found it hard to talk but he had kept his cool and spoke the truth. He couldn't lie to them, and himself, any longer. Snape had answered in short curt terms, not unlike the ones he reserved for his students.

When they were making the decision, Hermione had been escorted back in by both Weasley and Potter. She had looked smaller than usual but composed. She had been ready.

And funnily enough, Draco had not been accused of murder. He had to pay a large fee of money and do a bit of work for the Ministry – getting Slytherins at Hogwarts back into order, mainly.

"These times have been challenging times," Judge Number One had said. "Things have happened that should not have happened, that would not have normally happened under usual circumstances. By Dark Forces and the reign of the Dark Lord has changed us all and made us all do things we will probably all live to regret. Nobody is the same but it would not be right to send Draco Malfoy for a life prison. That said, he is not an innocent. But we shall not punish heavily, for we, at the Ministry, want to start afresh. But a strict eye will be placed on you, Mr Malfoy, and your case will be reviewed every six months for the next four years. We wish to see an improvement from your doing in Hogwarts School and you will not be allowed near Miss Granger again. You may be in the same classes, you may be eating in the same hall but I will have Professor McGonagall placing a strict and unforgiving eye on you. If she sees anything suspicious, you will be escorted back here and the consequences will be heavy. Do I make myself clear, Mr Malfoy? That is all."

And now everyone was leaving, not believing what he or she had just witnessed. Draco, though, kept seated in his seat. He was in complete and utter shock at the occurring events. He couldn't quite believe it.

A shadow stood over him and he knew it was her.

He couldn't quite meet her eyes.

She didn't speak. Not until the court room was empty, except for her and him and her two friends. The two friends stood off, ready and defiant. Hermione didn't tell them to go. He wished she would. They made him feel… ashamed.

So now they knew. Now the whole world knew what had happened in the Malfoy Manor. What had once been their secret was now public news.

"Draco…"

"So you remember," he said curtly.

"Of course." She smiled grimly. "How could I forget?"

"You were supposed to," he said.

"I know."

"Hermione…"

"Are you going to be able to control yourself?" she asked sharply. "When we are at Hogwarts. Because things haven't changed, Draco. You wished for me for forget, and I plan to. I-I want to live my life. I want to graduate from Hogwarts."

"I…" He stopped, and finally met her eyes. "I will be able to control myself. I'll do it." _If it makes you happy._

Her expression softened instantly. "Then… this is it."

"Yeah."

A long lingering silence occurred.

"Draco… I appreciate what you tried to do for me. Making me forget and all that. It shows me… It shows me that you really do love me. That's… that's the nicest things you've ever done. Thank you."

And then she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, Hermione, thank you."

He caught her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. He knew Potter and Weasley were watching but he didn't care. This was their moment. Their last moment. And he was not going to let it pass him by.

He felt her melt in his arms. This was it; he would never kiss her again. It was so strange. He felt like he was falling and she was the only thing solid to grasp on to. She was the only thing that made sense. It didn't seem logical to not kiss her. They had endured so much pain and were now only receiving the pleasure.

The kiss ended, and both of them were breathless. Hermione looked dazed. He never wanted to let her go. Never. But he had to. She wasn't his slave anymore. He didn't own her. She was finally free.

"I love you." It was the only thing he could have said at that moment.

She smiled. It was a smile full of regret and sorrow and bitter-sweet happiness and half-seeable possibilities. She looked so beautiful at that moment, her head titled towards him, her mouth in her dazzling smile. It was all she could offer him. That smile.

Nobody could ever understand how much it meant to Draco.

She wasn't smiling out of force. It was from her own free will. She meant that smile. She gave him that smile. She didn't have to but she did. It was nearly more than a kiss to him; it was a smile of hope.

Maybe some day…

"Goodbye," she said. Then she was moving away. Potter and Weasley walked in front of her. Opened the door for her and escorted her across. She was just over the threshold when she leaned her head over her shoulder and looked at him.

Time froze. Electricity seemed to soar through the air. Their eyes met and each of them understood each other at that moment in that one lingering glance.

And then she was gone. Disappeared. And Draco stood in the Court Room on his own. It was silent, except for his breathing. It was a long time before he moved and if anybody had passed him by, they would have thought him a statue of art, his face caught between regret, uncertainty and a smile.

Because Draco knew there would be hard times ahead. And in a way, it was only right. He didn't deserve anything else. There couldn't be a happy ending for him. He'd have to work for redeem himself.

There would be hard times ahead, but at that very moment, Draco Malfoy was happy.

'''''''''''''

And that's the end of Sudden Changes!

Here are the thank yous for the last chapter.

Innocent gurl – Hope that answered your questions. **Emma** – thanks, glad you like it.

Dark **Veritas**. **Veriawen****Edhel** – Most people don't really like Bad Ginny so thanks. **Lil'** **Dixie** – Not one suggestion for you, girl. As you can see from my lack of updates I'm a bit stumped too. That's writing from you! **Sorceress****eve**, **Sandra**, **happiGoLucki** – Not planning on writing another story, for a while anyway. **Serenity**, **Mayrid**, **HarryPotterSoupForthe, Lily** – Glad you like the twists. **PinkTrieChick** – Thanks for the great review. **Anna-Nanna, Stardustndreams** – What a brillant review to receive! Thanks so much! **WisedomElf** – Thanks, but coocicles? **Melio, Eggs, KaruLuvJessrory – hehe. Ardent Entity** – Thanks for comparing me in a good light to Spider man. As I'm quite a fan myself, I appreciate it. **SnowyAngel** – It's not well planned at all – that's my problem! I mean, who would have planned Neville in the way I did? **Mystical4**, **SycoCallie** – cool. On your msn name. I'm flattered. **Miss** **Super Star. Soccergirl2044** – Thanks for all your support and I'm glad you liked Harry's win. **SaraD, Anigen, Burgundyred** – I agree, in the books Neville probably will! I was going to include him but then I was like, nah, he's done enough trouble. Thanks for all your compliments. I appreciate them, especially when I'm such a fan of your work. **Cheerallthetime, atashi-wa-yume, issie, Granger-gurl-rox, Allessandra – Elisabeth, Couch Potato **– cool. **Melio, Rina, Crystalized Snow, Teri Neko, Lucius and Snape rock.**

And finally, **Polar Thestral** – I have to say that I have read your review FIVE times. The first time, obviously, and then I read it again because I appreciated it so much and then I was having a bad day so, for a perk up, I read it again and then when I started this chapter I read it again to keep me optismistic and then I read it again just now and Loved it yet again! Thanks for such a great review! You just seemed to understand the whole story – which is exactly what every reader desires! So cheers!

I apologise if I left anyone out. I write these reviews a while ago on paper and it is possible that you A) reviewed after that or B) are on a sheet I am missing or C) I read past it by accident when scrolling down. So I'm very sorry if I did that. Alos sorry if I got your pen name wrong. My writings very sloppy so some of my a's look like e's, etc…

Anyway, my head is pounding at me and I'm after spraining my writs so typing is very very sore but I just had to finish this! It was annoying me sooooo much!

And now for the real announcement:_ **I am retiring from Fanfiction. I've been at this story since last summer and I was reading it before then and I was writing L J Smith stories before that so I've been at it for a while. Hence, I want to try something new. Or old, like original writing. I used to do it but now Fanfiction is so much easier. And I want to get out of that habit!**_

I just want to thank you all so much! I've enjoyed writing this sooooooooooo much and I loved love loved reading all your funny/informative/encouraging reviews! So thanks thank thanks!!! I've got some load of reviews of this story which I appreciate so much and it has given me the bit of confidence I needed, so thanks!

It's better than the thirty reviews I got for a sixteen chapter long story I got two years ago, ain't it? Lol – that's like less than two reviews per chapter! So I've really learned a lot from this Harry Potter Fanfiction.

I have a feeling I will be back, but just not for a very long time! I'm going to go write an author's note at the end of Deal with the Devil in a few too – damn, I hate author note chapters, they annoy me, but it has to be done!

Anyway, I've really enjoyed this story! Thanks and cheers! And if I had anything else sweet and colourful to offer you, I would, but that's all I got. I'm poor!

Oh yeah, it was supposed to just end with Hermione forgetting everything, but I thought I'd give it a more final note. I know, that perhaps, It's not the most exciting of chapters; personally I liked the last chapter a bit better, but this has a more final note to it, don't you think? And I like hings to be final! (Even though I;m not finishing my other story)!

Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and/or the story!

Love,

Taintless aka Amy

"Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." Saint Augustine

**__**

"No cord or cable can draw so forcibly, or bind so fast, as love can do with a single thread." Robert Burton

"To live is like love, all reason is against it, and all healthy instinct for it." Samuel Butler

"It is better to be hated for who you are than to be loved for what you are not." Andre Gide

"Love is not love that alters when it alteration finds." William Shakespeare (1564-1616)

**__**

"I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love." Mother Teresa

**__**

"Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love." Virgil

**__**

"We are shaped and fashioned by what we love." Johann Wolfgang

There is a courtesy of the heart; it is allied to love. From it springs the purest courtesy in the outward behaviour." Johann Wolfgang

"Enemies, as well as lovers, come to resemble each other over a period of time." Sydney J. Harris

"There is no remedy for love but to love more." Henry David Thoreau

"To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best." William Makepeace Thackeray

"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." James Baldwin

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." James Baldwin

"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'" Erich Fromm

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." Judy Garland

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love." Sophocles

* * *

**__**

"True love never dies for it is lust that fades away. Love bonds for a lifetime but lust just pushes away." Alicia Barnhart

**__**

The end of all things is near. Therefore be clear minded and self-controlled so that you can pray. Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins." 1 Peter 4:7-8 The Bible

"All's fair in love and war." Francis Edwards

**__**

"I can live without money, but I cannot live without love." Judy Garland

**__**

"Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear" Anonymous

"Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend." Martin Luther King

All quotes are from here:

Some are to do with the story, some are just nice. Thought they were interesting, anyway.


	29. Finally Free

She sat quietly in the library. She relished the space around her, the smell of old musty books and the half full mug of milky tea that was starting to go cold. She stretched, straining her neck away from her study for a moment, and simply expanded her senses to take in the world around. Hogwarts Library... Home... Freedom.

It sometimes felt hard for her to believe. Nearly a year on, and the world still felt bigger to her, bigger and brighter and sharper. She could do anything she wanted to, go anywhere she wanted to go, see anything she wanted to see...

The war was over. Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. There was peace in the Wizarding World at last. There was peace in the world... and within her. She closed her eyes, and all she heard was silence... quietness... peace. The world was no longer a jarring memory of all that she had suffered through. She had a future now, and maybe more importantly – she had a present. She had a _now_ that wasn't soaked in the past. She did not indulge the pain or the misery. Hermione Granger was not a victim.

Harry was in the common room with Ron. At first, they wouldn't leave her out of their sight. At first, truthfully, she hadn't wanted to be out of their sight – when she first started to get her life back together, they had been the bricks and the mortar that had built her back together. They were consistent and they were strong and they were heroes – and she was proud of them. She wanted them to be proud of her too, and she knew she could only do that by being strong. By surviving.

The more she survived, the stronger she got and the less she needed to rely on them so much. The world became round again. Study began to matter once more. Her brain began to function again. Emotions – not intense, crazy, anguished emotions – but day to day emotions – annoyance, ambition, vanity in her work – began to feature once more, became present again like long lost friends. Her grades soared and so too did her spirits.

There was just one ink blot on the completed scroll of Hermione Granger's recovery, just one Dark Mark that still remained in her blank sky ... and that was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

They sat in the same classrooms for nearly a year. They walked past each other in the same hallways. He had taken what she had said to heart – he left her be. He was an outcast in the Slytherin House, not that it mattered much anymore. House rivalry was no longer encouraged and there were more groupings of people that walked together, rather than the House Unity of before. But Draco, he walked with nobody. Many of his old friends had perished in the war, and many others had turned their backs on him once they learned of the truth of what had happened in Malfoy Manor. He was alone.

And yet, he did not try to hassle her, he did not try to confront her, and he certainly didn't make any new professions of his love for her – the love that had made him destroy his father and condemn his best friend to death. She had asked him to let her live her life, and he kept to his promise. He let her grow into a person again.

But he couldn't quite hide his feelings. She could feel his eyes often on her, even when she couldn't actually physically see him. And when she caught a quick glance, just before he flinched away, she saw such pain and sorrow and regret laced on his face – and such warm longing in the depth of his grey eyes. Sometimes, the expression on his face made her breath catch in her throat.

It took her a long time to feel ready. It took her a long time to gather up the courage and the compassion to finally let Draco become a part of her life. Sometimes, she felt ashamed by how long it took her, because she knew, without vanity, that she was all he had in the world. His love for her had destroyed everything else.

It started with a "Hello."

She was sitting in the library, studying as usual, and felt his eyes on her. She turned, instantly, and caught just a flash of his shadow as he turned to go the other way. She made a sound – more a yelp than anything, not knowing herself at first what she was doing – and he froze. And then, with his back facing her, the tension clear on his neck and shoulders, she said, "Hello."

He turned as if in slow motion. His face, which used to hold no expression except perhaps a smirk, was a flood of emotions. He was too confused and too shocked and too _open _to wear a mask anymore. He did not answer, but those grey eyes gleamed almost feverishly from his pale, drawn face as he took her in.

"Draco..." she said and swallowed. Her voice wasn't working correctly. It didn't sound like her own – it was the voice of a stranger.

Looking almost entranced and completely unaware of what he was doing, he took a step towards her.

She took a step back.

He flinched.

She realised after what she had done, taking that step back. But for a moment, a flash of all the past pain had went through her like a streak of lightening. The remorse on his face that showed after her step made her wish desperately she hadn't taken a step back – because although the pain had struck momentarily, she knew that she was not afraid.

"I should go," he said, not moving any closer.

"How are you?" she blurted out. Her voice now sounded too informal, almost casual. Inappropriate.

"I miss you," he said suddenly, abruptly, as if no other answer would have been possible.

She wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I'm sorry," he said and broke his gaze from her at last to look at some far off point. It was like he couldn't meet her eyes for a moment. "That was a stupid thing to say – a selfish thing to say. I want you to be happy. I just... I don't really know what my life is now without you."

She swallowed, "Draco..."

He looked back at her. "I know you will never forgive me."

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she had made up her mind. "I can try," she said.

* * *

It started with a hello. It continued on to a cup of tea together in Hogsmeade. Then, there was a few lunch times spent in the astronomy tower. Then a few evenings in the library, where they shared the same table. They tried to steer the conversation away from the darkness and look to brighter things – like the future.

As she begun to forgive him, he began to forgive himself. He began to play Quidditch again. He started doing his Potions Homework. He began thinking about life outside of Hogwarts, after his exams. But he never stopped thinking about her.

She seemed, in his eyes, to only grow more and more beautiful – but not only in a physical way. It was as if every part of her rejoiced and blossomed in her new freedom. She glowed – or maybe it just seemed to him that she glowed. Her hair seemed like liquid gold to him, streaming down her back, and her eyes flashed and crinkled and shined with light. With the despair of her past trials slowly melting off her, she seemed to represent a picture of health and buoyancy and strength and brightness. He found himself staring at her, drinking her in, and felt like he may be able to absorb some of that vitality into himself too. Like a child discovering colours for the first time, like a moth that has lived without a flame for too long, his love for Hermione couldn't seem too diminish.

It took him a long time to realise that those eyes of light, _her_ eyes, were looking back at him. Those walks around the lakes became longer and longer and the distance between them became closer and closer. It was strange to Draco but although his love for her had never wavered, it had changed. Before, he realised, he had felt a poisoned love – a love built on control and jealousy and destruction – the only type of love he, Draco Malfoy, had been able to give at the time because it was all he had known.

He'd realised when he'd tried to remove her memories and remove her pain, that love was simply more – it was a concept he'd never understood until that moment. Her happiness had finally, finally, meant more to him than his own – her needs had meant more than his. Love was unselfish. Love wasn't about control – it was about respect and decisions and it was about _two people_.

It was about freedom.

Hermione had the freedom to be anywhere she wanted to be – and yet she chose to be walking around the lake with Draco. The realisation that she may have some feelings – that she may feel some of the love and longing he felt – filled him with wonderment beyond anything he had ever imagined. But he could hardly dare to hope...

He would not push her. He would not force her to do anything she did not want to do.

It was only as they neared Graduation – neared the end of seventh year of Hogwarts – that he began to realise that soon he would not see her every day. Would this be the end? After all this... after everything... would he not even get to kiss her one last time...?

It was on that last day before graduation, when she finally said, "You've loved me more than anybody else has ever loved me my whole life."

It was such a surprise – so out of the blue and out of context to their earlier conversation – that for a moment he was afraid he'd heard her wrong.

"You've suffered so much and I know you pay for it every single day – I know the ghosts of your parents and Pansy and Justin haunt you and will continue to haunt you forever, I know you hate all the horrible things you did to me. And Merlin, I hate the things I've done to you too. We've both hurt each other and we've both suffered...But we're bonded now, Malfoy. We have survived, together, and we will be stronger for it. And Lord knows we deserve a little bit of happiness... after everything, Malfoy, we deserve some kind of happiness... some kind of peace..."

He'd stared at her the whole time as she talked in a choked and emotional voice. Her hand was resting on his and her eyes were brown and heavy and large with feeling. She looked beseechingly at him and he felt like she could see into his very being.

"I'm sick of trying to fight it, and I don't want to have to justify it to myself anymore," she continued. "You've changed. You're not the same man you used to be. You've paid the price... in blood. What's more, I've changed. I can't just bury my head in the books anymore. I can't just leave Hogwarts tomorrow..." Her voice was pitched and shaky, "...and not realise that I don't have feelings for you. I'm never going to feel this way about anybody again in my whole life, and I - "

He cut her off with a kiss, not even considering the action until it was done. All the nerves in his body seemed to soar with realisation and fear but then suddenly she was kissing him back, a long, hard kiss that sparked with overdue emotion and heat. Her hands were in his hair, his were on his back and he felt like he could finally find air after a year of drowning, of sinking. _"Oh, Hermione, I love you... I love you... I love you..."_ he kept whispering hastily and she was gasping in response, in agreement, as much in the moment as he. The kiss softened, eventually, once the mutual desperation subsided, into a soft, shivering, aching kiss that drew the muscles out of their bones, leaving them both a tangled, exhilarated mess.

"We just deserve to be happy," Hermione whispered against him, exhausted, a long time after.

"We will be," Draco replied. "I promise."

And Hermione believed him.

* * *

_This was just a sudden flash of inspiration - Is anybody still out there anymore? :)_


End file.
